la tête dans le chaudron
by Yume resonnance
Summary: Harry a la tête dans le chaudron, Draco n'est pas mieux, ils vont être papas. Et si ils fuyaient à travers le pays avec leurs nombreux gamins, poursuivis par le vilain mage noir ?
1. Chapter 1

_**non, non ! je n'abandonne pas Si Tom et Harry s'étaient rencontrés plus tôt !**_

__

**C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui j'étais particulièrement déjantée, et une idée complétement stupide (mais que je trouve adorable, je tien à précisé) m'est passé par la tête (je sais, elle s'arrange pas !)**

**J'avais besoin d'humour après les sombres combats (qui commencent à peine) de mon autre fic alors je me suis dit : Hey, si tu faisais passer ta connerie illimitée dans un truc bien stupide et drole ?**

**J'ai essayé, je suis satisfaite, et je vous l'envoi.**

**Bon, bien sûr j'espère que ce sera pas trop nul parce que je ne sais pas du tout si mon humour (pitoyable) plaira à quelqu'un d'autre, mais je tente le coup !**

Rien ne m'appartien, c'est à JKR et c'est tant mieu pour elle !

C'est une fic Yaoi, donc avec des garçons qui font des cochonneries et tout, donc pas d'homophobes, s'il vous plait !

Fic légère avec des gros mots (dès la première ligne, vous allez voir), une fuite, un acouchement et plein de trucs stupides et dangereux !

bah... j'espère que sa vous plaira, au moins un peu !

Bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

**_

**Prologue**

-Fuck ! merde ! Putain ! SALOPERIE !

-enfin, restez poli et poussez.

-qu'es-ce que tu crois que je fais, connasse !

Harry fit un sourire désolé aux deux infirmières et la concernée se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de retourner entre les jambes de l'amour de sa vie.

Le brun grimaça à nouveau en entendant les injures et les phrases sans le moindre sens qui résonnaient dans la pièce, et il voulut lui prendre la main mais il fut durement repoussé.

-je veux pas de ton aide, j'ai pas besoin d'aide ! J'ai survécu à des centaines de doloris ! AAAH PUTAIN ! C'est pas un môme même pas né qui me fera plus de MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL !

Harry soupira.

-allez gamin, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT !

Et après ce long cri du cœur, sa gorge se tue soudain, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

Harry bénit Merlin Morgane et sa clique de ce silence bienvenue.

L'infirmière se redressa soudain, un bébé à peine fripé et couvert d'un truc visqueux dans les bras qui se mit à pleurer. La deuxième l'imita immediatement.

Deux bébés pleurants. Des bébé à eux !

La personne qui venait d'accoucher se demanda pourquoi pleurait-ils alors qu'ils étaient entouré d'un si beau couple (non mais osez dire le contraire, vraiment ! Ils sont tous les deux magnifique ! L'hypocrisie vous va mal !).

Une des infirmière tendit des ciseaux à Harry.

-allez-y monsieur Potter.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, baissa son regard sur l'instrument, remonta vers le visage impatient de la femme, prit les ciseaux... et resta planté là sans savoir quoi en faire.

-il faut couper le cordon, monsieur Potter !

Harry sursauta, approcha du bébé qui pleurait toujours et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé et...

-yerk yerk yerk ! C'est la chose la plus dégoutante que j'ai jamais faite, BERK !

-monsieur Potter, voyons !

Harry eu un long frisson qui lui remonta le long du dos en se rappelant le bruit que le cordon ombilical avait fait en se coupant. Un _spouitch_ désagréable et écœurant et dut le refaire avec l'autre bébé.

-Harry...

-oui mon amour ? dit il en reprenant immédiatement sa place au près du lit de fortune.

-tu as tué des mangemorts à profusion, tu as vu Voldemort en personne torturer des personnes par milliers... Comment oses-tu dire qu'un mélange de moi et notre bébé soyons la chose la plus dégoutante au monde ?

Harry lui répondit avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable alors que l'émotion lui brisait la gorge parce que l'infirmière était sortit avec leurs enfants qui était vraiment les plus beau, les plus magnifiques et les plus mignons qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu !

-toi tu es dégoutant, mais notre enfant est le plus beau...

Et Draco Malfoy, le front en sueur et le corps rompu de douleur, éclata de rire.

* * *

_Bon voilà le prologue, mais comme je suis trop gentille, je vous met aussi le premier chapitre !_

_..._

_En fait c'est pas vrai_

_C'est juste que l'histoire ne commence pas à la naissance, mais bon, je vais arrêter de parler, et vous envoyé la suite !_


	2. Chapter 2

**_voila, comme promis le premier chapitre !_**

**_Si il a de la popularité, je publirais la suite, sinon..._**

**_Bah sinon, je la publirais quand même parce que j'en connais au moin un qui la lira, et que je déteste décevoir !_**

**_Bon, j'arrête de braillez, et je vous envoi le texte !_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Draco lançait une réplique acerbe, et Harry répliquait avec colère.

Ils se pointaient de leurs baguettes et commençaient un duel.

Hermione ou un professeur intervenait, et les séparaient.

Ils perdaient des points, écopaient parfois de retenus, et, au besoin, se murmuraient des menaces au détours d'un couloir.

Tout ça, c'était normal, compréhensible ! Il y de la haine, de la rancœur, beaucoup de colère... Bref, c'est parfaitement explicable !

Mais pas _ça_ !

_Ça_ c'est quoi d'ailleurs ?

Mais mais mais MAIIIS ! ! !

Draco se força au calme, il inspira calmement, expira calmement... Et étouffa un gémissement entre ses lèvres.

Il n'avait aucune, mais alors absolument aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer, là, en ce moment. Mais il aurait tué n'importe qui venant les interrompre !

Et putain de merde que c'était bon !

.

.

-... ry ! Harry ! Harry !

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Hermione dut se résoudre au pire.

-non, Hermione, tu es cruelle, pas les runes !

Et Harry se réveilla en sursaut par un énorme poids s'écrasant sur sa tête.

Il sursauta et dégaina par réflexe sa baguette pour viser... l'énorme manuel de rune.

-enfin réveillé ! Fit Hermione tandis que Harry Potter, l'élu du monde sorcier, se passait la main sur le crâne avec une grimace en envoyant un regard meurtrier à son faux frère qui leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

-j'ai essayé de te sauver, Ry, vraiment ! Mais il y a des forces de la natures contre lesquelles on ne peut rien !

Ron se prit un coup du petit livre de divination derrière la tête.

_Favoritisme_ ! Jura Harry en grognant.

-pourquoi tu es aussi fatigué ce matin ? Demanda Hermione alors que c'était _elle_ qui les avait réveillé à 6 heures du matin pour réviser leurs ASPIC ou il ne sait quelle autre bêtise inutiles.

Et Harry s'était endormi.

-msuibtuavecmalfoy, marmonna t'il en se penchant sur l'idée de se rendormir sur la table sur le champ.

Mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps puisqu'elle lui fit immédiatement répéter sa réponse.

Harry soupira et articula avec peine :

-je me suis battu avec Malfoy...

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, en plus !

Ça avait commencé il y a 2 semaines, et depuis quelques jours ils passaient encore plus régulièrement voir Malfoy dans un quelconque couloir abandonné où il avait au préalable jeté un sort pour que Rusard où les préfets ne viennent pas se promener dans le coin.

Ah les joies d'être l'élu et de connaître tous pleins de sorts secrets ou puissants, même si celui là était en fait, plutôt banal... Bon, bien sûr, il y avait des inconvénients, comme devoir battre un psychopathe voulant conquérir le monde !

Harry se dit avec optimisme qu'on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie.

Harry s'étira avec délectation, et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Ron ricana.

-allez, viens manger, fit ce dernier. Ça te fera du bien !

Harry bailla à nouveau et se leva pour aller à leur suite.

.

.

_Non, pas ça, surtout pas ça ! Ça ne pouvait pas arriver ! __Pas si tôt ! __Surtout que... Surtout que... le seul qui pouvait être la cause de cette couleur bleue c'est Potter._

Il leva des yeux suppliants vers l'infirmière mais elle hocha la tête négativement.

-Navré, monsieur Malfoy. Il n'y a pas d'erreurs possibles. Vous pouvez ne pas le garder, aussi, il est encore temps...

-je peux pas prendre cette décision tout seul, fit-il d'une voix froide, contrastant avec son l'air suppliant qu'il avait précédemment.

Parce que personne n'avait le droit d'insinuer à un Malfoy une chose pareil !

Bien sur qu'il le gardera !

Mais il devait quand même prévenir Potter, c'était la moindre des politesses...

.

Harry trainait la patte, l'air toujours endormi.

Hermione le sermonnait pour ses duels incessants avec le serpentard et Harry essayait vaguement d'écouter, parce que quand même, c'était sa meilleure amie, lorsque ledit serpentard débarqua dans le couloir. Dès qu'il les vis, il se précipita vers eux, et ignora complètement les insultes de Ron et les cris outrés d'Hermione quand il attrapa Harry par le bras pour le trainer, de force, dans une classe vide.

Harry s'en rendit compte, bien sûr, il était juste beaucoup trop dans les vapes pour réagir.

Il vit le blond agité sa baguette dans tous les sens, jetant divers sorts qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier, tant le sommeil lui gribouillait l'esprit, mais il devina sans peine que ça devait être des sorts de silence et de verrouillage.

Alors Harry eut un sourire paresseux, se disant que le blond en avait même envie le jour.

Mais Malfoy, au lieu de ça, brandit une fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu pastel sous son nez avec un regard étrange.

Harry soupira de dépit.

-bravo, Malfoy, tu as encore réussi une potion.

Il retomba en arrière, s'allongeant sur le bureau et ferma les yeux.

L'autre était trop méchant de ne pas vouloir jouer !

Mais Malfoy n'en avait pas fini avec lui, puisqu'il le redressa brusquement et lui secoua la fiole sous le nez, insistant :

-tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie Potter ?

-une énième bonne note en potion ? Proposa distraitement le brun en imaginant déjà les tortures succulentes qu'il lui ferait subir pour l'avoir fait attendre alors qu'il était si mignon avec son air affolé.

…

Affolé ?

Harry se redressa brusquement, empêchant Malfoy de le contredire et prit la tête du blond entre ses mains pour l'embrasser goulument. Il se recula alors que le blond semblait l'avoir remplacé dans le pays des rêves, et il lui dit durement :

-qu'es-ce qu'il se passe Malfoy ? Pourquoi t'as l'air affolé comme ça ?

Malfoy sembla reprendre ses esprits et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

-cette potion, Potter, est un test de grossesse.

Harry cligna lentement des yeux, et ne put dire que d'une petite voix (le manque de sommeil lui décuplait toujours toutes ses émotions) tristounette :

-tu as mis une fille enceinte ?

Malfoy eut l'air consterné et se retira brusquement des mains du survivant pour se mettre à faire les cent pas devant le bureau où Harry était assis à présent.

-bien sûr que non, sinon pourquoi je serais venu te voir ?

-pour m'embêter, tiens, répondit Harry, à nouveau vexé de ne pas être câliné.

-mais non, Potter, tu es vraiment stupide, des fois ! C'est _ton_ fils, ou ta fille !

Harry cligna des yeux, puis secoua la tête.

-c'est pas possible, expliqua t'il. Je n'ai eu que toi.

-c'est bien ce que je te dis Potter !

Harry cligna à nouveau des yeux. Son cerveau fit une vaine tentative de marcher, mais échoua platement. Il se laissa retomber sur la table en grognant.

-je comprend rien !

.

Draco s'énerva du comportement du griffondor et le redressa d'une main pour le fixer dans les yeux et dit d'une voix très basse.

-je suis enceint de toi !

Potter cligna des yeux, lentement, puis baissa les yeux vers le ventre de Draco.

-vrai ? Interrogea t'il d'un minuscule voix.

Celle, tremblante appréhension dut aux réactions étranges du griffon depuis le matin, répondit :

-vrai !

Alors Harry sembla fondre.

Cette phrase peut sembler bizarre, mais c'est la seule pensée que le serpentard eut en voyant Harry se ratatiner sur le bureau. Il entoura alors ses bras musclés autours des hanches de Draco qui sursauta, et l'amena à lui pour presser sa joue contre le ventre chaud de Draco.

-on va être papa, fredonna t'il tout contre la chemise de Draco qui crut qu'il allait se liquéfier à son tour en sentant les vibrations se répandre dans son corps entier

Il se jura alors qu'il voulait revoir ce Potter au réveil au moins une fois sinon il ne pourrait pas mourir en paix !

Puis il se rendit compte de ses étranges pensées et se mit à se tortiller, demandant tout de même :

-bon, en fait, j'ai la possibilité d'avorter et j'ai voulu quand même te demander ton avis au cas où tu...

-on le garde, Malfoy...

Draco poussa un petit cri surprit quand il sentit la tête du griffondor se glissant sous sa chemise, arrachant quelques boutons au passage pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Il frotta alors doucement son visage contre le ventre nu de Draco.

-il faut que ce petit être vive toujours... Nous le protègerons, n'est-ce pas, Draco ?

Draco fondit alors à son tour à l'entente de son nom, et il glissa le long de Harry, pour finir agenouillé, la tête sur les cuisses de Potter.

Il frotta son nez contre elles en murmurant :

-tu le défendras toujours ?

-oui...

Les mains de Potter vinrent lui caresser les cheveux avec tendresse.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE** **2 :**

Un mois, cela faisait un mois que Malfoy lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle.

Ils étaient restés une heure et demi là bas.

Ensuite il avait réussi à émerger et il s'était demandé si le blond ne s'était pas foutu de lui.

Mais Harry s'était dit que Draco était incapable de détruire à ce point son masque pour avoir l'air aussi bêtement heureux, sauf si quelque chose de gros était arrivé..

Et quoi de plus gros que se retrouver papa... à 17ans... en secret... avec un autre mec... officiellement ennemis et rivaux tous terrains...

Bon, OK, il y a mieux, comme situation, mais il y a pire, aussi, il pourrait pleuvoir !

Ils étaient dans la grande salle, toutes les maisons mangeaient mais Harry, qui s'était renseigné sur la grossesse des hommes d'ascendance veela, préférait penser plutôt que se remplir l'estomac. La grossesse était beaucoup plus rapide, en général, mais l'accouchement tout aussi douloureux. Et il fallait manger. Manger beaucoup (parce que les veela ont rarement une petite portée).

Harry vérifia que Draco était bien en train de s'empiffrer (ce qui était assez étrange en soit, sans parler des mélanges peu ragoutants et étranges qu'il faisait), puis laissa son regard errer sur le plafond nuageux de la grande salle.

-t'es amoureux, Harry ? Se moqua Dean en le voyant le regard rêveur de son ami.

Harry laissa un doux sourire s'échapper sur ses lèvres, et se dit que ses enfants seront les plus aimés de tous les enfants de la terre.

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, Dean...

Un bruit de cuillère qui tombe et un bruit d'éclaboussure sembla être le déclenchement du lourd silence qui s'installa sur la moitié de la table des griffondors.

Le reste de la table suivit, curieuse de savoir pourquoi les plus âgés s'étaient tus et regardaient l'élu avec des yeux en forme de soucoupes.

Les Griffondors n'étant pas réputés pour leurs calme, attirèrent l'attention de la table des professeur et bientôt, ils eurent tous les regards fichés dans leurs direction.

-tu as fait tombé ta cuillère, Ron, remarqua Harry en voyant son meilleur ami le dévisager, la bouche ouverte, de la soupe de tomate ayant éclaboussée sa robe.

Le silence dura encore et Harry finit enfin par le remarquer, et tourna la tête à gauche et à droite pour essayer de comprendre la cause, mais il semblait qu'il était encore coupable vu que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui.

Soudain, Seamus se leva en poussant un rugissement de joie et prit Harry dans ses bras (ce qui manqua de le faire tomber de son banc) et il hurla tandis que Dean se mettait à applaudir bruyamment :

-tu t'es enfin trouvé quelqu'un Harry, mais c'est génial !

-hein ?

Dean contourna Seamus pour étreindre Harry à son tour et bientôt la plupart des septièmes années étaient sur lui, sauf Ron qui louchait toujours, sa main en suspension entre sa bouche et son assiette, une goutte de sa soupe coulant sur le bout de son menton.

Harry se dégagea soudain et repoussa fébrilement ses compagnons de dortoir et s'exclama dans le silence de la grande salle :

-mais qu'es-ce qui vous prend, bon sang !

Hermione s'approcha alors et le prit dans ses bras (sous le regard désespéré du survivant) en disant gravement :

-je suis heureuse que tu soit enfin tombé amoureux, j'espère qu'elle te rendra heureuse !

Neville lui attrapa la main qu'il secoua plus qu'autre chose en affirmant :

-on savait bien que ça allait finir par arriver un jour, on ne désespérait pas tu sais !

-mais de quoi tu...

Colin intervint alors en lui prenant les deux mains, les yeux pétillants de larmes :

-même si tu n'a jamais eu d'histoire sérieuse avant, je suis véritablement ému que tu aies trouvé l'âme-soeur ! Je te promet que j'immortaliserai tous vos premiers instants, votre mariage, votre nuit de noce, votre voyage de noce, votre premier bébé, vos...

Harry comprit soudain et repoussa les mains de Colin en secouant les siennes devant lui et affirmant :

-mais non, je suis pas en couple, qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer ?

-mais enfin Harry, tu viens de le dire, que tu étais amoureux.

La déclaration d'Hermione jeta une sorte de frisson qui parcoura la salle entière, et tous le monde se mit à espérer. Les griffondors, de leurs côté, n'avaient toujours pas remarqué qu'ils étaient au centre de l'attention.

-oui mais... commença Harry mais Hermione le coupa en s'exclamant :

-tu veux dire que tu ne lui a pas encore avoué ?

Espoir se gonflant chez tous le monde : et si c'était _moi_, le prétendant de Harry Potter, le plus grand et beau et sexy sorcier de tous les temps ?

Un rouquin sembla alors reprendre vie à la table des griffondors. Ron se leva lentement, et tous les chuchotements se turent. Le rouquin, sans s'en soucier, s'approcha(1) de son meilleur ami avant de lui mettre une main fraternelle sur l'épaule.

-courage, mon frère ! Fit il d'une voix solennelle qui surprit tous le monde (surtout Hermione qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux). Je sais que tu en as la force. Avoue tes sentiments !

Tout le monde approuva.

-mais je ne...

Seamus intervint alors :

-tu penses que c'est une personne inaccessible ?

Harry hocha la tête, plus par réflexe que par réelle nécessité, et les tables des griffondors et des poufsouffles eut l'air dépitées : eux ils seront toujours accessible au survivant.

-mais tu sais, je suis sûr que personne dans cette salle n'oserait te repousser, remarqua judicieusement Seamus. Regardes !

Harry se retourna à temps pour voir la plupart des élèves hocher la tête, sauf des protestations un peu pâlichonnes de certaines serpentardes, pas très convaincantes...

Mais il fini par secouer la tête.

-non mais c'est pas ça, finit par dire Harry, une fois remit de sa stupéfaction de ne voir personne véritablement peu enclin à sortir avec lui. Vous vous trompez tous !

Et il sortit précipitamment de la grande salle.  
.

Tout le monde se mit alors à chuchoter, pour savoir qui était l'heureux élu de l'Élu.

« si il est inaccessible, c'est peut-être un mec ! Fit une poufsouffle de troisième année.

« mais n'importe quoi, le contredit un serdaigle en se penchant vers sa table. Moi je vous dit que tous les mecs pas trop hétéro de Poudlard rêvent de se faire le survivant, comme toutes les filles !

« à mon avis, renchérit une septième année de la même maison, c'est soit quelqu'un de beaucoup plus jeune que lui, soit...

elle finit sa phrase dans un chuchotement que tout le monde entendit tout de même : « Soit c'est un professeur !

Et instantanément, toutes les têtes pivotèrent dans la direction de la table des professeurs.

McGonagall leur lança un regard sévère et ils changèrent de tête.

Hagrid et Flitwich furent tout de suite écartés (pour des raisons évidentes de physique).

Mr Vector, le professeur d'arithmancie, ne leva même pas sur eux son regard fatigué qu'il dédiait à son assiette et sa main tremblante les convainquit de leurs mauvaise piste.

Chourave ne semblait pas concernée, mais même sans cela, ils ne leurs semblaient pas possible qu'elle fusse dans les goûts du héros national !

Dumbledore souriait avec malice, ce qui dégouta beaucoup d'élèves qui repoussèrent leurs assiette loin d'eux à l'arrivée de pensées... hum... du genre à vous couper l'appétit.

Trelawney leurs lança une œillade entendue derrière ses énormes lunettes et les rares à avoir garder leurs repas ne purent finalement rien manger de plus.

Il ne restait que Rogue, Pomfresh, Bibine et Lupin, qui avait décidé d'oublier la malédiction et qui était revenu cette année.

Avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux, cela pouvait coller !

Lupin était très affectueux avec Harry, il était même légèrement surprotecteur et le regardait toujours de ce regard doux qui devait faire tomber les filles durant sa scolarité !

Bibine, bien qu'un peu vieillotte, partageait sa passion pour le Quidditch et ses airs de souris pouvaient être attendrissants. D'un point de vue romantique et enamouré seulement.

Comme il se retrouvait souvent à infirmerie, Pomfresh n'était pas à exclure, malgré ses airs de dragons Potter finissait dans un lit blanc _toutes_ les semaines ! Ce n'était pas forcément une coïncidence !

Il restait Rogue.

La plupart se dirent que c'était tout bonnement impossible, qu'ils se détestaient mutuellement ! Mais l'autre se disait que, après tout, Harry ne passait-il pas son temps à le provoquer ? Peut-être était il masochiste, et aimait-il se faire coller par le froid professeur aux airs de chauve-souris !

.

Draco enfournait sa troisième part de marmelade de pamplemousse fourrée aux poireaux sous l'œil dégouté de ses camarades de table.

Il avait vu le petit numéro de Potter et cela l'avait assez amusé... enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les réactions des étudiants face à la possibilité de sortir avec lui.

Là non, stop ! Hors de question ! Pas touche au petit pote Potty !

Ce sera un père respectable, et pas coureur de jupon !

D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'ils se marient pour que Draco soit sûr.

Hum, pas sûr que le brun accepte facilement, mais Draco refusa de penser ne serais-ce qu'un instant à priver son enfant d'un de ses parents.

Alors pour soulager la colère qu'il ressentait face à toute la grande salle, il mangeait !

De toute manière, il avait faim, ça c'était clair !

Il devait manger pour deux, au moins. Potter lui avait fait comprendre, au détour d'un couloir et d'une manière aussi discrete que possible, que ça risquait d'être plus.

Il en était heureux, il avait toujours voulu plusieurs enfants. Une famille nombreuse était son rêve, après avoir passé son enfance en solitaire avec un père ingrat et une mère lunatique.

Il s'imaginait déjà avec deux ou trois enfants. Peut-être même quatre ! Mais pas autant que les Weasley, ça, c'était clair ! Il s'arrêterait avant sept !

.

Ron Weasley, justement, venait de se rassoir, fixant longuement ses tâches de tomate sur ta robe comme si ainsi il pourrait les faire disparaître. Hermione s'en occupa d'un coup de baguette, et tous les septièmes années se penchèrent aussitôt vers le centre, c'est à dire Ron.

-à votre avis, il est sérieux ? Fit Pavati, l'excitation palpable dans sa voix.

-ça ne fait aucun doute, fit Dean en hochant gravement la tête. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux !

-mais alors qui c'est ? Fit Lavande, ses mains se serrant contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle dévisageait Ron.

-aucune idée, répondit Neville. Harry a toujours été extrêmement discret sur ce plan. Je ne sais même pas si il a déjà été amoureux !

-moi non plus, firent les autres garçons du dortoir, avant de se tourner vers Ron qui n'avait rien dit :

-et toi, Ron, tu es son meilleur ami, tu en sais plus que nous ?

-Harry n'a jamais été amoureux, fit le roux et tous se penchèrent un peu plus. Mais je sais que Cho n'est pas du tout à son goût !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la table Serdaigle discrètement (mais les griffondors ne sont jamais discret, c'est le principe même de leur maison) et retournèrent dans leurs complots en se moquant de la belle chinoise.

-alors il préfère les blondes ?

-jamais je ne l'ai vu loucher sur Fleur Delacour, annonça Hermione sobrement. Comme si il n'était pas du tout atteint par ses gènes de veela.

Parvati et Padma ne purent qu'admirer cela, tandis que Ron grognait, soudain, Neville dit quelque chose et ils rapprochèrent tous la tête du centre tellement vide qu'ils se cognèrent.

-quoi ? chuchotaient-ils tous furieusement et Neville répéta sous leurs yeux médusés :

-il n'est surement pas attiré par les femmes.

Seamus contre-attaqua immédiatement avec l'argument imparable (qui n'avait pourtant pas grand chose à voir avec le reste) :

-mais je ne l'ai jamais entendu faire des rêves érotiques la nuit !

Les griffondors de septième année le regardèrent avec de grands yeux et il consentit à s'expliquer, surtout pour les filles :

-nous les mecs, on fait toujours des rêves érotique, au moins une fois régulièrement. Je le sait parce que je les écoute toujours pour en savoir le plus possible sur leurs fantasmes. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est fréquent ! Mais jamais un gémissement lui est sortit de sa bouche pendant son sommeil, sauf quand il fait des cauchemars mais c'est de la douleur, et pas du plaisir ! Et croyez moi je sais faire la différence !

Hermione était intéressée malgré tout par ces informations qu'elle n'avait jamais lu dans aucun livre :

-qu'es-ce que ça veut dire ?

-où Harry n'a aucune attirance, il est innocent et blanc comme neige...

Pour l'instant, ça restait complétement plausible.

-où il est sexuellement comblé !

Silence.

Les jumelles poussèrent un petit cri et Hermione se recula, rouge comme un tomate, avant que Ron ne lui attrape le bras pour la refaire entrer dans le cercle de griffons penchés les uns vers les autres.

-ça collerait ! Fit Ron avec enthousiasme : je sais que Harry sort tous les soirs et ne rentre que une heure ou deux plus tard.

-quoi ? S'étonna Seamus. Mais je l'ai jamais vu sortir de son lit !

-c'est parce que Harry utilise un sort spécial et sa cape d'invisibilité, mais moi je sais quand il part !

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-mais sa seule excuse est la même à chaque fois : « je me battais avec Malfoy ! » Vous avez raison, il nous cache quelque chose ! Il ment mal, et j'ai toujours su que cela était un mensonge !

Elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais elle venait tout juste de le deviner parce que Harry était toujours en parfaite santé en revenant, et il ne passait presque plus à l'infirmerie.

.

Draco grossissait.

Cela se voyait, mais les serpentards pensaient que c'était à cause de toute la nourriture qu'il s'enfilait à chaque repas, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux non plus.

Bref, Draco grossissait (ce qui ne le rendait pas moins beau, heureusement), et il devinait qu'il ne pourrait pas longtemps dissimuler sa grossesse au reste de l'école. D'autant plus qu'ici, les rumeurs allaient plus vite que leurs ombres.

Cela devenait dangereux, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps ici !

Il appela un elfe de maison pour lui apporter une tartelette au concombre et au piment, et s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit en attendant l'heure de retrouver Potter pour le lui dire.

* * *

_(1) : c'est très difficile à dire à haute voix quand on est inspirait par le récit, vous essayerez, si vous avez du temps à perdre^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laisser des reviews anonymes et donc à qui je n'ai pas put répondre._

_Voici la suite :::_

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 3 :

Harry arriva au couloir vide qu'il avait choisi pour le point de rendez vous, et se cacha comme à son habitude derrière une armure qui lui rendit son bonjour en levant son bras grinçant en un salut militaire qui le fit ricaner.

Draco arriva peu après, et Harry l'attira dans une salle parce que le blond avait grossi, et au cas où, Harry préfèrerait l'avoir assis.

-tu as des nausées ? Attaqua Harry une fois Draco installé.

-oui, répondit Draco d'une voix blasée car ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry lui faisait un interrogatoire.

-Des contractions ?

-non.

-Es-ce que tu le sens bouger ?

-c'est trop tôt, Potter !

-Tu as pensé à un nom ? Garçon ou fille à ton avis ?

Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira de frustration, ce qui attira l'attention du griffondor.

-quelque chose ne va pas ?

-je pourrais pas rester à Poudlard, expliqua Draco.

-quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-peut-être parce que se balader avec un ventre qui fait trois fois ma tête n'est pas de la plus grande discrétion, et ce n'est pas prudent que quiconque soit au courant de ma grossesse. Nous sommes en guerre, et je suis non seulement fils de mangemorts, mais toi tu es l'icône de l'armée adverse. Je dois fuir, Potter, et tu m'accompagneras !

Harry cligna lentement les yeux pour assimiler les informations et finit par demander quand même :

-je n'ai pas le choix, j'imagine ?

-en effet, Potter. Et nous partons demain soir !

.

La journée du lendemain parut extrêmement longue pour les deux futurs parents.

Pour Harry, il lui semblait que toute l'école avait décidé de lui faire de l'œil, et il ne pouvait pas faire trois pas qu'il se faisait accoster par une midinette en chaleur ou une gars un peu volage. Heureusement qu'autour de lui, comme un bouclier géant, se dressait ses amis qui le protégeait de tous le monde, ce qui lui facilitait légèrement la tâche.

Pour Draco, l'envie de partir se faisait plus pressante de minutes en minutes. Il frétillait sur place comme chien qui n'est pas sortit depuis une semaine et pour qui la ballade est imminente. Sauf que sa queue était dans l'autre sens, qu'il ne sortait pas la langue (pas en présence d'autant de gens en tout cas) et que sa ballade n'aura surement pas de « retour à la maison ».

Pendant le cours de potion, Harry rêva de leur fuite et sa potion fut ratée : la tête dans les nuages, il avait oublié de mettre le feu dessous. Draco, lui, était si fébrile qu'il brisa douze flacons et renversa trois fois son chaudron.

Puis vint l'heure de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry était déchainé, les sorts étaient surpuissants et tous correctement exécutés. Draco, lui, refusa de toucher à sa baguette et bouda dans son coin.

À l'heure d'histoire de la magie, heureusement, les bonnes habitudes reprirent le dessus, et ils dormirent autant que les autres.

Quand vint la fin de la journée, tous les élèves n'ayant pas eu le temps, le courage ou la possibilité d'aller parler à Harry Potter se promirent d'aller le voir le lendemain.

Sans savoir que le lendemain serait trop tard...

.

Salle commune des griffondors :

-t'es sûr que sa va Harry ? Demanda Ron d'un ton inquiet en regardant Harry laisser errer son regard dans le vide avec un sourire stupide accroché au visage.

-moi ? Demanda t'il distraitement, l'air toujours béa.

-oui, toi ! S'énerva Hermione en se laissant tomber à côté des deux garçons.

Harry leva la tête vers eux et dit d'une voix comblée et avec un immense sourire faisant le tour de son visage :

-oh oui je me sens vraiment bien !

Ses deux meilleurs amis parurent surpris mais déjà Harry poussait un soupir de bien être et retournait à ses rêveries.

-Harry ! Fit soudain Hermione, le faisant sursauter.

-oui, Mione ?

-es-ce que tu es comblé sexuellement ?

Ron rougit comme une tomate bien mure et plusieurs tête se tournèrent vers eux.

Harry la regarda avec surprise, et finit par baisser les yeux avec un petit sourire gêné, tandis que deux taches roses apparaissaient sur ses pommettes.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise, la main sur sa gorge comme pour faire retourner son cœur à sa place initiale, et Ron était encore plus rouge qu'avant.

-mais mais mais c'est qui Harry ?

-mon amant ? Interrogea Harry en souriant encore plus avec ce petit air gêné complétement adorable.

-alors c'est bien un garçon, s'exclama Ron.

La salle entière hocha la tête avec sérieux. On devait exclure l'infirmière et Bibine dans ce cas. Il ne restait plus que Lupin et Rogue.

Harry oublia sa pseudo-gêne et leva ses yeux émeraudes vers ses meilleurs amis :

-vous ne saviez pas que je préférais les garçons ?

Soupir dépité des filles, espoir chez les autres...

Ron se jeta sur son ami et lui secoua les épaules en s'exclamant :

-dit moi qui c'est Harry, dis-moi qui c'est ! J'ai besoin de savoiiiiiir !

Harry cligna des yeux tandis que des étoiles s'allumaient dans les yeux du rouquin :

-si jamais il te fait du mal, je te vengerais ! Je te protégerais Harry, tu entends ?

Hermione intervient alors en prenant la place de Ron et dit d'un ton sérieux :

-si tu l'aimes, Harry, cela ne fait aucune importance que ce soit un homme ! Je sais que tu choisiras quelqu'un de correct et...

Harry eut un bug. Lui ? Amoureux de Malfoy ?

-non, non, Hermione, je suis pas amoureux de lui !

La salle commune hésita entre la surprise (officielle) et les regards pervers (officieux) en comprenant que Harry Potter était un petit rebelle.

Mais alors, si il ne couchait pas par amour, ils avaient tous leurs chance !

Et ils pouvaient aussi continuer de rêver être l'amoureux du héros du monde sorcier !

Harry, sentant l'atmosphère changer, décida qu'il était temps de remonter dans son dortoir le plus tôt possible !

.

Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus était allongés sur leurs lits respectifs, et étaient silencieux.

_Qui allait-il voir toutes les nuits ?_

_Et puisque la personne qu'il aimait n'était pas au courant, qui était-elle ?_

C'était tellement frustrant de ne pas savoir que ça leurs coupaient le sommeil.

Alors ils attendaient que Harry rentre pour lui poser la question.

Mais ce n'est pas Harry qui apparut soudainement dans le dortoir des septièmes années.

-Dobby ? S'étonna Ron en se redressant.

-Dobby ne voulait pas qu'on le voit ! Dobby est désolé, monsieur, de vous avoir réveillé ! Vilain Dobby se punira après ! Dobby n'a pas le choix Ron Weasley monsieur. C'est un ordre des maîtres !

Dobby claqua des doigts et les quatre adolescents s'endormirent soudain.

Dobby se dépêcha de remplir la malle de Harry Potter et de la réduire pour la glisser entre ses mains et il disparut dans un _crack_ sonore rejoindre le dortoirs de l'autre maître.

.

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie avec sa baguette à la main, il venait de jeter un sort de _fidélitas_ à Mrs Pomfresh pour qu'elle ne puisse rien dire à propos de la grossesse de Malfoy.

-j'ai pris aussi quelques potions anti-nausées et anti-douleur spécial femme enceinte.

-je suis pas une femme enceinte, Potty !

-je pense que ça devrait aller quand même. C'est fait pour ceux qui ont des bébés dans le ventre, ce qui est ton cas, aux dernières nouvelles

Dobby arriva alors dans un _crack_ sonore avec les malles des deux garçons réduites dans les bras, et ils purent partir.

.

Ils sortirent dans le parc au lieu de se précipiter vers le portail (où ils se seraient fait prendre, sans aucun doute, avait expliqué Harry. Comme si il pouvait le savoir mieux que les autres...).

Draco, arrivant à l'orée de la forêt interdite qui avait hanté ses cauchemars depuis sa première année, secoua vivement la tête.

-oublis, Potter ! Je ne rentrerais pas la dedans avec mon bébé !

-notre bébé, Malfoy ! Et de toute manière ce n'est pas nous qui rentreront, c'est eux qui sortent !

Sur ses mots, il poussa un long sifflement et deux sombrals sortirent du couvert des arbres.

Malfoy pouvait les voir à présent (la guerre apporte bien des dons) et il se retient de grimacer devant leurs corps squelettiques.

Les deux sombrals étaient très grands, et leurs muscles fins et noueux roulaient sous leurs peaux noires.

Ils montèrent chacun sur le dos d'un des grands chevaux ailés qui s'envolèrent immédiatement.

Harry demanda alors, criant pour couvrir le vent :

-au fait on va où ?

Et Draco soupira.

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, lui non plus...

* * *

_et voilà le travail !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 :**

-j'ai pas mal de manoir, mais je ne veux pas faire naître mon bébé chez les Malfoy !

-ma tante et mon oncle n'accepteront jamais de nous laisser vivre chez eux. Tu es une anormalité à leurs yeux, tu sais ?

-le mieux serait de trouver une maison du côté sorcier et dès que mon...

-notre ! Le corrigea Harry.

-... notre enfant sera né, on déménage du côté moldu.

Harry hocha la tête et réfléchit.

-Sinon j'ai hérité de la maison des Black. On pourrait y vivre en attendant que tu accouches.

Draco se retourna brusquement vers lui :

-tu as hérité de square Gimmaurd ?

Harry hocha la tête :

-mon parrain était Sirius Black, à sa mort j'ai hérité de tous ses biens, y comprit la maison.

-alors c'est partit !

.

Harry atterrit le premier dans la rue déserte où ils allaient habiter jusqu'à l'accouchement, au moins. Il sauta à terre rapidement et aida Draco à descendre à son tour.

-j'ai pas besoin d'aide, Potter ! C'est pas parce que j'ai tes graines qui me poussent dans l'estomac que je suis en sucre !

-c'est pas dans l'estomac, en fait, mais dans une poche qui...

-la ferme ! Ne me fatigue pas avec ton blabla de stupide griffondor et dit moi où est cette putain de maison !

Harry se dit alors l'adresse mentalement, prit la main de Draco et le tira à sa suite pour le faire monter sur le palier de la maison qui venait soudain d'apparaître entre deux autres.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra, tandis que Draco le suivait.

À peine eut-il fait quelques pas dans le hall de la maison des black qu'il s'entrava dans... une patte de troll ?

-Potter !

-ouais ? S'étonna celui ci en se retournant dans sa direction.

-pourquoi il y a une patte de troll dans l'entrée ?

Harry fit une grimace mi amusée, mi surprise.

-c'est un porte parapluie.

Il ne savais pas qu'il était possible que quelqu'un (en dehors de Tonk) pouvaient se prendre les pieds dedans.

-quand t'auras fini de te foutre de moi, tu viendras peut-être m'aider !

-je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide, rigola Harry en venant tout de même lui tendre la main.

Main qui fut durement repoussé par un Draco très vexé, qui se releva en s'accrochant aux rideaux.

-IMONDE SANG MELE TU OSES REVENIR ENCORE DANS CETTE MAISON ! Hurla le tableau caché derrière le rideau qui s'était ouvert d'un coup.

Draco sursauta, mais la femme du tableau l'ignora complètement, occupé à hurler sur Harry qui lui répondait tranquillement.

-bonjours Mrs Black, comment allez-vous ?

-NE ME PARLE PAS ET FUIT IMMEDIATEMENT MA DEMEURE ! TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT D'Y SEJOURNER EN COMPAGNIE DE CE... de ce... Black...

Elle fixait alors Draco qui s'était collé au mur d'en face en voyant le tableau s'égosiller avec fureur.

-Un Black dans ma maison ! Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle, maintenant que mon ignoble fils est mort, il me...

Harry lança alors un sort et Mrs Black se mit à crier dans le vide, à nouveaux énervée. Le griffondor rabattit les rideaux avec colère et fit signe à Draco de le suivre dans la cuisine.

-Potter c'était quoi, ça ?

-le tableau de Mrs Black, la mère de mon parrain. Elle est chiante, mais on s'habitue...

-tu t'es vraiment habitué à ces cris à chacune de tes arrivées ici ?

Harry se retourna vers lui et lui envoya un grand sourire :

-pas du tout !

.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, l'un des rares endroits de la maison à être à peu près propre et Harry appela avec une petite grimace:

-Kreattur ?

Un crack sonore retentit et le vieux elfe de maison grincheux apparut, s'inclinant à peine devant Harry en lui jetant un regard noir par en dessous :

-le _maître_ Harry Potter a appelé Kreattur dans la noble demeure des Black, Kreattur aime cette demeure où le _maître_ Harry Potter n'a rien à faire mais...

-Kreattur, ça suffit ! Kreattur, Malfoy est enceint et nous avons besoin de toi pour...

-Kreattur sera honoré d'aider à l'accouchement de monsieur Draco Malfoy. Le _maître_ est un mauvais maître mais Kreattur le fera parce que Draco Malfoy est un noble sang pur fidèle à son sang et...

Harry soupira et se massa les tempes en soupirant, déjà fatigué par le favoritisme que Draco avait avec son elfe, et de l'air hautain de Draco qui le narguera avec ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Surtout que la façon grinçante dont Kreattur l'appelait maître lui mettait les nerfs en pelotte.

-OK, OK, merci pour ton aide, Kreattur, il faudra que tu prennes soin de lui s'il a un problème.

.

Harry fit assoir Draco sur une chaise et sortit des casseroles du placard.

-tu fais quoi, Potter ?

-à manger. J'ai faim, toi aussi et en plus tu dois aussi nourrir notre enfant.

Draco marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas.

Ils petit-déjeunèrent dans un silence paisible et à la fin du repas, Harry fini par appeler :

-Kreattur ?

-le _maître_ a appelé Kreattur ?

-oui, il faudrait que tu prépares une chambre pour Malfoy.

-Kreattur le fera parce que Draco Malfoy est...

-je _sais _que tu ne fais pas ça pour me faire plaisir, mais s'il te plait, vas-y !

Kreattur s'inclina avec raideur et disparut.

-comment se fait-il que tu sois en vie alors que Granger est surement au courant que tu as un elfe de maison ?

-il est particulier, c'est aussi un héritage de Sirius...

-tu ne lui ordonne pas de ne rien dire sur nous ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-il ne dira rien qui puisse te causer du tort, Malfoy : il t'adule !

Le blond ricana :

-j'avais vu !

Le brun grogna avant de s'étirer avec volupté.

-je suis mort ! Je vais voir si ma chambre est habitable ou au moins pas trop sale...

-où es ta chambre, Potter ?

Harry le regarda, surprit.

-la chambre du premier pourquoi ?

-ben, pour savoir où te retrouver si... attends, tu as dit la chambre du premier ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons c'est la chambre du chef de famille...

-cela me semble logique puisque la maison m'appartient...

.

Les griffondors se réveillèrent soudain lorsque le sort de Dobby se dissipa, et ils se jetèrent sur le lit d'Harry qui était, il fallait s'en douter, complètement vide. Ils s'exclamèrent :

-Harry est partit !

Remarque extrêmement pertinente, vous remarquerez...

Ron sauta dans son pantalon (gardant son bas de pyjama en dessous par empressement) et sortit à toute vitesse en expliquant en un cri précipité qu'il allait voir Dumbledore. Quand il débarqua dans la salle commune, il croisa Hermione qui le suivit aussitôt que Ron lui ai résumé la situation en quelques mots. Trois en fait : « Harry a disparut ».

.

-je vais me coucher, Malfoy, fit Harry en s'étirant longuement, les paupières papillonnantes. Si t'as besoin d'aide, demande à Kreattur ou viens me réveiller...

-j'aurais pas besoin d'aide ! Stupide griffy...

En effet, pendant plusieurs heures Harry put dormir en paix.

Il ne se réveilla que par les appels irrités de Kreattur.

-quiskia... grognât-il, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

-le _maître_ a dit à Kreattur de le réveiller si Draco Malfoy avait un problème, donc Kreattur viens réveiller le _maître_.

-ouais, fit Harry pour la forme avant de se rendormir sur le champ.

Mais Kreattur n'en avait pas fini avec lui puisqu'il lui arracha l'oreiller de sous la tête. Harry s'étala sur le matelas en grognant.

-le _maître_ m'a donné l'ordre de le réveiller, je dois le faire !

Kreattur éprouvait une sorte de joie malsaine à réveiller Harry Potter. Harry ouvrit un demi-œil fatigué pour l'observer et un sourire niais absolument incompréhensible se forma sur son visage.

-t'es mimi quand je suis pas réveillé, Kreattur...

L'elfe de maison ouvrit grand les yeux avant de secouer la tête.

-le maître a la tête dans le chaudron, il raconte n'importe quoi !

-nooon ! Tes oreilles ressemblent moins à celles des chauves souris qu'à celle des bébés éléphants ! Maintenant je le vois bien ! Et puis ton nez ressemble à une petite patate.

Harry gloussa et Kreattur venait de prendre une jolie couleur pivoine sous le... hum... compliment. Qui aurait cru qu'il savait rougir !

- fais-moi un câlin !

Kreattur fit un petit bruit étranglé. Il avait dû mal entendre !

-c'est un ordre, bouda Harry en se retournant vers l'elfe.

Un ordre, c'est incontestable ! Il posa le bout des doigts sur les épaules et le regarda avec des yeux suppliants, espérant que cela suffirait.

Mais Harry avait déjà refermé les yeux et ne le vit pas.

-mais non, Kreattur ! Comme ça :

Et il attrapa l'elfe de maison dans ses bras et le serra plus que nécessaire contre son torse. Il gloussa à nouveau et se mit à rouler sans lâcher Kreattur. Mais alors que son jeu s'éternisait, pour le plus grand malheur du pauvre elfe, un cri de rage s'éleva à l'autre bout de la maison :

-POTTER !

Harry grogna et s'immobilisa, hésitant à rejoindre son amant. Mais le cri retentit à nouveau avant de finir par un hoquet suivit d'un bruit d'éclaboussure.

Harry se leva brusquement, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

-les nausées ont commencées !

Et il se leva précipitamment hors du lit, abandonnant le pauvre vieil elfe martyrisé et se mit à courir dans les couloirs froids de Grimmaurd Place.

.

Saleté de... (vomit) Potter à la... (vomit) CON !

Une demi-heure qu'il avait la tête dans la cuvette et cet abrutit n'a même pas la... (vomit) décence de venir le soutenir dans cette putain d'épreuve de merde entièrement de sa faute !

Il vomit longuement ayant l'impression que maintenant que toute sa bouffe et sa bille flottait dans l'eau sale des toilettes, il recrachait ses boyaux et ses intestins.

-Malfoy ça va ?

Draco jeta un regard noir à Potter qui venait de s'agenouiller près de lui.

-j'ai plus rien dans le corps à part le môme qui doit bien roupiller à l'heure qu'il est !

Il inspira difficilement l'odeur nauséabonde de son vomit et reprit :

-à part s'il se fout copieusement de ma gueule... après tout, c'est ton fils...

Harry... non, Potter se pencha dans son dos et lui tira les cheveux en arrière. Draco oublia alors toutes ses insultes et ses jurons pour se laisser aller contre le torse de Potter. La fraicheur de ses mains sur son front lui faisait affreusement du bien.

Il entendit Harry dire... Potter dire quelque chose qu'il n'eut pas le courage d'essayer de comprendre et quelques instants plus tard une serviette sèche épongeait son visage, puis une autre, humide, vint se poser sur son front.

.

Harry sentit progressivement le corps de Malfoy se détendre contre lui et il sourit.

Il remercia Kreattur avant de prendre le serpentard dans ses bras.

Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et l'installa sur le lit à baldaquin du « chef de famille » (famille qui allait bientôt le redevenir puisqu'il ne serait plus le seul Potter dans cette maison. Harry sourit niaisement à cette idée). De toute manière ce lit était bien trop grand pour une seule personne.

Il enleva la chemise tachée et le pantalon du blond et rabattit sa couverture sur lui. Il se coucha alors au dessus de celle-ci et ferma les yeux.


	6. Chapter 6

_héhé, c'est une très cour chapitre, pour le poster direct après l'autre ! =D_

_Bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même^^_

_Yume la ptite chaussette u_u_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 :

Draco bougea légèrement, dérangé par quelque chose de dur sur son ventre. Il bougea à nouveau et la chose sur son ventre durcit encore plus.

Draco grogna et ouvrit les yeux, tombant sur une gorge dorée.

Pourquoi avait-il une gorge au-dessous de lui ?

Il la fixa longuement puis passa un coup de langue curieux dessus.

Salé.

La gorge vibra et un petit bruit charmant en sortit.

…

Il était allongé sur Potter, torse nu, avec pour seul obstacle entre leur caleçon une fine couverture.

Il se releva un peu pour baisser les yeux pour voir ce qu'était la fameuse « chose dure »... Et piqua un fard en voyant la grosse bosse qui gonfla encore quand il la frotta en se redressant.

Il observa ensuite le visage endormi de Harry qui frissonna en l'absence de la chaleur de Draco.

Par réflexe, Draco se rallongea, appuyant sur... hum... la chose, qui ne semblait pas avoir de limite puisqu'elle grossit encore plus.

Juste pour voir où elle s'arrêtera, il s'y frotta sans gène, observant le visage détendu de Potter, écoutant sa respiration haletante et ses gémissements. Puis lorsqu'il accéléra encore plus, Potter grogna avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder Draco. Il croisa à peine son regard avant de se cabrer brusquement tout en se mordant les lèvres.

Son orgasme le plongea dans une sorte d'état second, si on en croyait son regard flou et liquide et ses lèvres entrouvertes que Draco alla embrasser.

-salut Potter ! Tu vas me faire à manger ?

.

Poudlard était en effervescence !

Harry Potter avait été enlevé par Draco Malfoy !

Enfin, ça, c'était la version officielle que tous les élèves confirmaient devant les professeurs inquiets pour le survivant.

Mais officieusement, tout était clair : c'était une fuite d'amants incompris !

Ils auraient du s'en douter, sortir avec un professeur n'est pas réellement un problème.

Parce que Draco Malfoy était sans aucun doute l'amant ou l'amoureux secret de Harry Potter ! Plutôt l'amoureux, en fait, il n'y a pas d'intérêt à partir avec un simple amant... où alors il était vraiment bon au lit, à un tel point que la nuit ne leurs suffisait plus !

Surtout que personne ne savait rien des performances sexuelles de Draco Malfoy, et Harry s'était arrangé pour que ses rares conquêtes ne puisse rien dire à l'aide d'un sort de fidélitas.

Et dans leur coin, Hermione et Ron se lamentaient officiellement de ne pas avoir été mis au courant, tandis qu'officieusement ils préparaient une vengeance contre cet ingrat qui s'en mordra les doigts !

.

Draco fusilla Harry du regard.

Harry tendit à nouveau sa fourchette.

-va te faire foutre !

Harry lui fit un sourire narquois et rapprocha la fourchette de la bouche de Draco qui grimaça.

-t'as pas fini ton assiette !

Bon... essayons autre chose :

-pourquoi tant de haine ? Fit il d'une voix géniarde.

-parce que tu m'as magnifiquement bien réveillé...

Bon, jusque là Draco ne voyait pas _où_ était le problème à se réveiller par un orgasme...

-... pour me couper dans mon élan en demandant à manger !

OK, effectivement, il y a des éléments contre lui...

-donc, maintenant, j'exaucerais ton souhait, et je vais te nourrir !

-et c'est une raison pour m'attacher à une chaise pour me donner la bectée ?

-oui.

Bon, puisque ni la supplication, ni les explications et encore moins l'énervement ne marchent, il faut s'y résoudre.

Draco ouvrit la bouche sous le regard satisfait du griffondor qui sourit et approcha la fourchette de la bouche du serpentard.

Qui évita l'instrument d'un mouvement de tête pour accrocher la main du survivant avec la bouche.

Celui-ci sursauta, s'attendant à tout instant à être mordu... Mais Draco se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'appliquer un doux suçon sur le poignet.

Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction, et Draco embrassait, mordillait et suçotait, s'écartant stratégiquement de cette fourchette horrible qui s'était enfouie dans sa bouche contre son gré au moins 50 fois !

Une demi-heure qu'il se faisait humilier devant l'œil goguenard du soit disant héros du monde sorcier !

Tu parles d'un héros !

Il arriva au coude ou il laissa un autre suçon qu'il lécha doucement, tendrement. Il chuchota alors :

-laisses moi me faire pardonner...

Harry hésita, visiblement peu enclin à arrêter sa distraction qui était de torturer son rival depuis sept ans et accessoirement amant depuis quelques mois. Mais un autre coup de langue de la part du blond le fit flancher et il le libéra...

Mal lui en prit !

…

.

-Mione, tout est près ?

-Oui, si tout va bien, nous pourrons les retrouver dans la semaine !

-mais tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas dans la salle sur demande ?

-certaine, j'ai vérifié !

-donc, pas dans Poudlard... Et dans Près-au-lard ?

-sa me semble peu crédible...

-donc chez Sirius...

-encore faut-il qu'il ai oublié de la couvrir de sorts de défense en tout genre, ce qui m'étonnerais ! Il doit être là bas, mais je ne vois pas le moyen de le rejoindre...

Ron non plus apparemment, vu la tête qu'il faisait.

-Si Harry est parti sans rien nous dire, c'est qu'il a quelque chose de très important en tête, et pas simplement une amourette ou ce genre de trucs pervers que tout le monde raconte sur lui !

-qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Ronnald ? Siffla Hermione, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce comportement.

Ron se renfrogna et répondit de mauvaise grâce :

-Même si j'ignorais complétement que Ry était gay et tout le reste, je sais _qui_ est mon meilleur ami !

Hermione eut un tic à la joue droite.

Il insinuait qu'elle aimait moins Harry que lui ?

-et ?

-et si Ry est parti avec Malfoy, plutôt que de s'annoncer officiellement en couple avec lui, c'est qu'il y avait d'autres enjeux !

Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls, soupira Hermione. De quoi aurait-elle l'air, en public, en train de se faire clouer le bec par le plus idiot du trio d'or ?

* * *

_Et voilà mon chapitre ! Merci aux reviews anonyme !_

_La suite ou demain... (huhum u_u) ou dans la semaine** si vous pouvez me lire avant le week end prochain **(donc se serait cool de me le préciser dans un petit comm^^) !_

_a+_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Le principe d'un Potter est que rien n'est impossible**

-et tu dis qu'il a fait quoi ? interrogea Neville en mâchonnant sa plume en sucre, l'air fasciné.

-il a planté son épée dedans ! Fit Ron en souriant. Enfin, moi c'est ce que j'ai compris dans ses bégaiements, il était tout rouge le pauvre !

-Harry a toujours été timide ! Ria Dean.

-c'est vrai, confirmèrent-ils.

-Et le phénix de Dumbledore l'a guerrit de la morsure en versant des larmes sur la blessure !

-la classe !

-et en troisième année ? Interrogea Seamus, insatiable quand aux emplois de leur ami de chambré.

-alors, en troisième année on a rencontré son parrain ! Vous vous rappelez de Sirius Black ! Et avec Hermione ils ont changé de temps, mais comme j'avais le bras cassé je n'ai pas pu les accompagner. Il a aussi du se défendre face à une centaine de détraqueurs qu'il...

.

Harry hurla et les rares lumières encore éteintes par la matinée s'allumèrent.

-Malfoy, viens ici tout de suite !

Draco, tranquillement assis sur le trottoir d'en face, fixait d'un œil impassible le griffondor se balancer misérablement, accroché par le ventre à un lampadaire.

-c'est la chose la plus stupide que tu aies jamais faite ! Viens me libérer !

Draco bailla et secoua doucement la tête :

-tu sais ce que je demande en échange, Potter...

-même pas en rêve ! Jamais ! Tu peux toujours crever !

-et pourquoi ? S'énerva le blond d'un air mauvais.

-c'est _toi_ qu'as commencé !

L'aristocrate renifla dédaigneusement :

-cet argument n'est pas recevable !

Quelques personnes commençaient à sortirent des maisons alentours et venaient observer l'étrange spectacle qu'était ce garçon brun accroché à un lampadaire grâce à des ficelles qui ne semblaient pas si solides que cela...

-laisses moi descendre, les moldus vont...

-...bien s'amuser à regarder un idiot qui tourne dans les airs, compléta Draco avec un sourire satisfait.

-Malfoy !

.

Harry en avait marre, là. Non seulement les sorciers l'avaient toujours regardé avec des yeux avides ou fascinés, si maintenant les moldus aussi se mettaient à le fixer, il n'allait pas rester calme très longtemps !

Ça pourrait être pire. Par exemple, il aurait pu être nu (dans ce cas ça aurait été pire que pour lui) ou bien il aurait pu l'accrocher au beau milieu de l'après-midi.

Mais ce que Malfoy ne sait pas, c'est que lui aussi à plus d'un tour dans son sac, enfin, pour le coup, c'est un couteau dans la poche mais bon...

.

Draco dégustait sa vengeance comme le plus délicieux des plats du monde. Et Potter qui se débattait comme un forcené, là haut, rouge comme une tomate de sentir les regards des moldus sur lui.

Soudain, Potter s'immobilisa et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Draco n'aimait pas ce sourire...

-Malfoy, je te laisse une dernière chance de me libérer...

-sinon quoi ?

Potter ne se croyait quand même pas en position (hé hé) pour lui laisser une _dernière chance_ ?

-sinon je te jure que ce soir tu vas souffrir...

Draco leva un sourcil sarcastique et lui fit un sourire narquois. Sourire rendu au centuple par l'Élu qui... se décrocha et tomba souplement au sol.

Au moins 10mètres en dessous !

Les moldus applaudirent.

Draco perdit son sourire et se leva lentement, mettant ses mains devant lui en signe (dérisoire) de paix ou de défense.

Harry se redressa avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Draco, décidément, détestait ce sourire.

-mon amour, susurra Potter en s'approchant lentement de lui.

Draco eut un signe nerveux.

Si Draco détestait quelque chose de plus que le sourire mauvais de Potter, c'était bien ses vengeances !

Potter aurait du aller à Serpentard...

.

Essoufflés, ils soufflaient, affalés au sol, Draco couvert de... chocolat... et Harry d'une substance blanche non identifiée (u_u)

-je suis vengé ! Souffla Harry en levant le poing vers le plafond avant qu'il ne retombe au sol dans un bruit sourd.

-on est quitte alors ? Demanda Draco, tout aussi essoufflé.

-ouais... on peut dire ça...

Draco se redressa sur les coudes et embrassa Harry sur les lèvres.

Harry se mit à rire et attira le serpentard plus près de lui pour lui enlever tout ce chocolat (parce qu'il ne fallait pas gaspiller !).

Il commença alors à lécher le visage de Draco qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse de la langue.

Il renversa le blond sur le dos et s'attaqua à son torse, léchant tout ce chocolat.

Il arriva au téton bien enrobé qu'il lécha copieusement, bien concentré à ne laisser aucune trace. Draco, en bon petit Malfoy (très bon d'ailleurs fourré au chocolat), ne gémissait pas mais sa respiration était un peu saccadée et irrégulière.

Il passa ses lèvres sur son ventre devenu bien rond, la peau distendue par la poche qui gonflait rapidement. Harry arriva au nombril et glissa sa langue dedans.

Draco hoqueta et Harry leva un regard surprit vers lui. Il recommença son coup de langue et Draco, cette fois, gémit en se mordant la lèvre.

Et Harry recommença, parcourant son torse de ses mains avec un plaisir non feint.

-putain, Harry !

Harry sourit, amusé, et continua à sucer consciencieusement cette partie de Draco qui, sans avoir de chocolat dessus, était bien intéressante tout de même.

.

Sortant de la douche, Draco vint rejoindre Harry dans sa chambre. Seulement vêtu d'une serviette éponge, il se laissa tombé sur le grand lit du chef de famille, les bras en croix.

Harry le regarda pensivement pendant un moment.

Quand Draco le remarqua, il lui lança un regard surprit, et Harry se pencha en avant pour lui arracher soudain sa serviette.

Draco glapit et lui frappa le crâne.

En toute réponse, Harry le prit dans ses bras et souffla sur les cheveux humides qui lui grattaient le nez.

.

-Mione, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

-mais si ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est réglé, on sera de retour avant le couvre feu !

-mais non, ça va pas être possible. On est en train de violer une règle, Mione, TU es en train de violer le règlement ! Pas que ça me dérange personnellement, mais _toi _qui fait quelque chose d'interdit de ton propre gré... tu vas bien ?

-oui, Ron, je vais bien !

-mais comment tu survivras si jamais TU ferais perdre des points à Griffondor ?

Hermione secoua la carte du maraudeur au dessus de son épaule.

-Cet idiot de survivant l'avait oublié ! J'ai vérifié, Rusard n'est pas dans le coin.

-mais enfin Mione tu...

-je retrouverais Harry et je découvrirais son secret !

.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Draco était en plein débat philosophique :

-Tu as dis quoi ?

-Heu... impossible...

-ça veut dire quoi ?

Draco le regarda, choqué :

-tu te fou de moi, là !

Harry se mit à bouder, énervé que le blond se moque de lui.

-tu veux dire que tu ne sais PAS quel est la signification de ce mot ? Pour de vrai ?

-ouais, et alors ?

Draco secoua la tête et se mit à expliquer la définition du mot d'un ton professorale qui déplu fortement au brun.

-pff, il sert à rien ce mot !

-tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Il y a plein de chose impossible !

-ah oui, donnes moi un exemple !

-et bien... il est impossible de voler sans ballai...

-faux, j'ai déjà vu Voldemort le faire et j'ai apprit moi aussi !

-alors, hum, on peut pas changer d'époque !

-j'ai déjà remonté dans le temps et Hermione le faisait tout le temps en troisième année !

-il est impossible de... guérir de la morsure d'un basilique !

-si, la preuve, j'ai survécu à ma deuxième année !

-alors heu...

-impossible de survivre au sortilège de la mort, d'affronter Voldemort, de mettre un homme enceint et de vivre avec son ennemi ? Je te l'avais dis, Malfoy, le mot impossible ne veut rien dire !

-sa compte pas, toi tu fais toujours tout pour défier les lois universelles ! Mais j'ai un exploit que tu pourras pas contrer : les griffondors ne peuvent pas perdre au Quidditch si tu es leur attrapeur !

-quatrième année, le contra Harry.

Draco grogna.

-impossible qu'il existe un Serdaigle idiot et un poufsouffle méchant ?

-...

-AHA ! S'exclama Draco satisfait.

Vexé, Harry se contenta de l'embrasser et de le renverser sous lui pour continuer : le meilleur moyen de faire taire un Draco c'est de lui faire plein de cochonnerie !

Hé hé...

.

-Ron, tu es sûr que c'est là ?

-oui, Mione, je m'en rappelle c'est...

Soudain, une vitre explosa tandis qu'une voix hurlait :

-stupide griffondor débile !

Une assiette en porcelaine s'écrasa soudain devant eux. Suivit de trois ou quatre coupes puis d'une suite de couteaux qui se plantèrent dans le sol. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, Hermione regarda sa montre et s'exclama :

-c'est l'heure, on rentre ! On revient demain !

-Quoi ? Mais tu...

Elle prit la main de Ron, transplanta et ils rejoignirent Près au Lard.

.

Harry n'était pas content.

Draco non plus.

Ils se fixaient avec colère.

Draco avait cassé beaucoup d'objets ayant appartenus à Sirius.

Harry lui avait mit une taloche douloureuse sur le crâne.

Ils étaient très remontés.

Puis Harry fronça les sourcils, et attrapa sa baguette qu'il agita au dessus de sa tête, l'air contrarié.

-Malfoy !

-quoi, grogna le désigné avec mauvaise humeur.

-on a été découvert, deux sorciers sont passés dans la rue il y a peu de temps. Il faut...

Il se tu soudain en voyant Draco gémir et son visage se contracter.

-Malfoy ça va ?

Draco sortit un chapelet de juron et fini par cracher quelques autres insultes décorées.

Harry fit un sourire contrit en le regardant, attendant qu'il s'explique.

-des contractions... des putains de contractions ! Au bout de trois semaines !

Harry soupira et allongea le blond sur le dos... qui se redressa ci-tôt lâché. Harry fronça les sourcils et le rallongea mais le serpentard se releva encore.

-restes couché !

-peux pas, connard, ça fait mal !

Harry invoqua des chaînes (sortilège très utile qu'il avait appris exprès pour Malfoy) et le cloua au lit sans autre cérémonie.

-si t'avais vraiment des contractions, tu hurlerais à la mort ! Il doit juste pouvoir te frapper à l'heure qu'il est !

Il fixa un moment le ventre en cherchant un sort qui pourrait lui être utile.

-putain, mais t'attends quoi Potter ! Je suis sûr que je suis en train d'accoucher, je suis sûr que ça a commencé et...

Harry lui coupa la parole en lui mettant une main sur la bouche.

-du calme, tu n'accouches pas attends...

Il posa soudain la baguette sur le ventre et ferma les yeux.

Bientôt, un sourire niais était apparu sur son visage, mais il ne disait toujours rien.

Agacé, Draco lécha la main et Harry tourna son regard distrait sur lui.

-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Harry lui sourit sans un mot.

Draco grogna et mordit violemment la main de Potter qui sursauta.

-bon alors ?

-ils bougent Malfoy... je les vois bouger, ils sont deux, ils sont trop adorable !

-ils doivent pas avoir de cheveux, des commencements de bras et de jambe et surement pas d'yeux ! Je ne vois PAS en quoi ils peuvent être mignons !

Harry secoua la tête, et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-tu es trop con, Malfoy, c'est les plus beaux bébés du monde.

Il l'embrassa longuement, sensuellement, et Draco se retint de grogner de ne pas pouvoir le toucher lui aussi.

Mais bon, il avait deux bébés qui lui poussaient dans l'estomac ! Que demander de plus ?

* * *

_**Et voilà mon troisième chapitre en 2jours !**_

**_=D_**

**_j'espère que vous avez aimé ! laissez un com ^^_**

**_Yume la petite chaussette u_u_**


	8. Chapter 8

_et voila la suite (tant attendue ?)_

_Lisez bien^^_

Draco dormait bien, il était affalé sur le lit du chef de famille (mouahahah) et roupillait joyeusement lorsque l'elfe bizarre de Potter vint le réveiller.

-Draco Malfoy monsieur est vraiment beau quand il dort, mais Kreattur a reçu un ordre de son _maître_, et les ordres sont incontestables, même si le _maître_ est un mauvais maître !

-pourquoi ce con veut me...

-Kreattur ne sait pas, mais le _maître_ a dit à Kreattur de...

-ça va, ça va... j'y vais, c'est bon, pas de problèmes !

Draco descendit les escaliers et vit le maître des lieux (ça fait beaucoup de maître à la fin ! Il essaierait de faire concurrence au lord ? … Oubliez, c'était nul u_u) en train de remplir une grosse malle de nourriture en tout genre et à ses pieds, une petite valise de vêtements sans aucun doute. Harry Potter remarqua alors sa présence et lui fit un sourire gêné :

-hé hé, tu vas rire, Malfoy...

-je n'apprécie pas ton humour, donc ça m'étonnerait...

-faut qu'on s'en aille ! Fit Potter en retrouvant son air sérieux. Prépares tes affaires, prends juste le strict nécessaire, faut voyager léger !

-Potter, on est sorcier, on peut réduire des malles par magie ! S'énerva Draco avec exaspération.

Potter secoua la tête, blasé et répondit :

-non, pas là où on va, donc tu ne prends pas toute ta garde robe avec toi, tu laisses ça ici, on reviendra peut-être après.

-peut-être ? S'indigna le blond.

-discutes pas, grogna Harry en enfonçant des boites de conserves et glissant l'ouvre-boite entre une casserole et une boite de cassoulet.

Avant que Draco ait le temps de répondre, Harry releva brusquement la tête et dégaina sa baguette pour la secouer au dessus de sa tête.

-on devrait déjà être partit, dépêche !

-mais attends Harry, on doit aller où là ?

-on va passer chez mon oncle et ma tante, c'est provisoire mais c'est le moins risqué.

Il tourna la tête vers le serpentard et fronça les sourcils :

-putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Grouilles je te dis !

Draco, pour la forme, haussa les épaules et partit à un pas discutable tandis que Potter continuait à grogner dans son coin.

.

-t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Draco avec scepticisme devant la maison moldue qu'il regardait avec un mélange de dégout et de résignation.

-tout à l'heure oui, maintenant beaucoup moins.

-je veux pas que mes enfants vivent dans un endroit aussi banal !

-c'est pas vraiment pour ça que je m'inquiète...

Draco le regarda avec surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de _pire_ que la vie sociale de leurs enfants ?

-ma famille est très... enfin, vachement... tu vois comme...

Draco le regarda, blasé par l'air stupide affiché sur le visage de son futur mari (parce qu'ils allaient se marier, ça ne faisait aucun doute !).

-bref, tu verras bien !

Il s'avança alors vers le portail qu'il poussa doucement. Draco admira le silence d'un air professionnel avant de reporter son regard sur la maison qui était définitivement trop simple !

Potter s'engagea sur le chemin gravillonné sans un bruit et Draco le suivit... ses pas crissant sur le gravier !

_Pourquoi_ Potter était silencieux comme une ombre et _lui_ faisait crisser le gravier ?

Encore une injustice !

.

Harry arriva enfin devant la porte, suivit du bruit de Malfoy. Cet idiot ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de trainer les pieds aussi bruyamment ?

Bref, il inspira profondément avant de frapper fermement à la porte pour s'empêcher de faire demi-tour.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy, parfait dans ses habits moldus. Non mais vous imaginez quand même ? Draco Malfoy super sexy habillé en moldus ? Hum, bref, passons... En tout cas son oncle et sa tante ne pourront pas lui reprocher de ramener un miséreux...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Dudley.

Harry soupira de soulagement en voyant son cousin ouvrir démesurément les yeux avant de jeter un regard derrière lui pour vérifier que ces parents n'étaient pas dans le coin.

Il se pencha alors vers Harry pour chuchoter :

-qu'est-ce tu fais là cousin ? Les vieux vont se jeter sur toi s'ils savent que tu t'es fait virer de ton école pour... enfin, pour ce que tu sais !

Harry lui sourit. Depuis l'évènement ''détraqueur'', leur rapport était passé de détestable, à cordiale pour devenir une relation normale entre cousins.

-je me suis pas fait virer, Big D, t'inquiètes ! De toute manière, Pétunia et Vernon vont bien devoir savoir que je suis là, je compte rester habiter ici un moment, en attendant de savoir où aller ensuite !

Dudley haussa les épaules en se redressant et s'aperçut de la présence du blond.

-me dis pas que c'est quelqu'un comme toi ?

-si.

-et tu le ramènes à la maison ? Mais il est suicidaire ?

.

Non mais pour qui il se prend, le gros moldu ?

Draco pinça des lèvres et intervint alors d'une voix froide.

-ce serait agréable si vous arrêtiez de faire comme si je ne comprenais pas ce que vous dites ! Et je sais très bien me défendre tout seul, merci !

Dudley se tourna vers Potter qui haussa les épaules et Dudley l'imita finalement (c'était une mimique, dans cette famille ?).

-Dudleynouchet ! Hurla une voix qui fit crisper les dents de Draco. Qui est à la porte ?

Dudley fit un sourire contrit à Potter avant de répondre de sa voix qui ne paraissait pas si grosse il y a un instant :

-c'est le monstre qui est revenu plus tôt !

Le _monstre_ ?

Aussitôt des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre avant qu'un énorme cachalot graisseux couvert de sueur et au visage légèrement rouge débarqua dans le hall d'entrée.

-qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Il empoigna Harry et le jeta à l'intérieur. Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte lorsqu'il vit Draco.

Son visage sembla grossir de fureur et prit une couleur intéressante entre le rouge brique et le vert vomit.

-qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _?

-ça c'est Draco Malfoy, un jeune noble sous ma protection. Il habitera ici pendant un petit moment. Rentres Malfoy.

Draco s'exécuta sans un mot, méprisant le manque d'hospitalité dont faisait preuve ses moldus.

Il vit que la maison était propre, c'était un bon point, au moins.

Le seul apparemment...

Une femme au corps sec et au long cou entra alors à son tour et poussa un cris en voyant son neveu.

Mais c'était quoi ces réactions ?

-toi le monstre, grogna le vieux et gros moldus, tu vas m'expliquer tout de suite ce que tu fais là !

Harry haussa les épaules et fit un geste vague de la main.

-oh, comme d'habitude, un mage noir qui me poursuit, des enfants qui vont naître et quelques autres petits problèmes dans le même genre...

La femme avait pâlit au « mage » puis rougit au « enfants qui vont naître ». Draco se demanda brièvement si c'était un truc de famille, les changements de couleurs.

En tout cas il était bien heureux que Harry n'ai pas hérité de ce gène, cela l'emmerderais d'avoir un rival qui deviendrait rouge brique à chaque insulte !

Alors que son oncle allait à nouveau protester, Draco Malfoy se dit qu'il était assez resté dans le silence, et il parla alors d'une voix calme :

-bien, ta famille est charmante, Potter, mais j'aimerais déposer mes affaires et me reposer un peu.  
Et comme cette maison est véritablement bien entretenue (quelques flatteries ne faisaient jamais du mal) je suppose que la cuisine doit être excellente !

Potter se retenait visiblement d'éclater de rire, il répondit :

-bien sûr Malfoy, viens, je vais te montrer la chambre.

-il est hors de question, rugit le moldu, que quelqu'un de la même espèce que toi dorme dans la chambre d'ami alors que...

-il dormira dans ma chambre, le coupa Potter d'une voix mesurée en trainant Draco derrière lui.

Et ils disparurent dans les escaliers.

.

Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre impersonnelle, et referma derrière Malfoy.

-Kreattur !

Un crack sonore retentit et le vieil elfe apparut avec les malles flottant à ses côtés. Elles se posèrent doucement au sol et l'elfe s'inclina, sans regarder son maître.

-merci Kreattur, tu peux partir te reposer si tu veux.

L'elfe disparut aussitôt sans demander son reste.

Malfoy l'attaqua alors :

-Potter, c'était quoi tout _ça_ ?

-ça quoi ? Ma famille ?

-t'as vraiment habité avec _ça_ ?

-il faut croire. Ça te surprend ? Je pensais que tu le savais quand tu m'attaquais là-dessus.

Nullement gêné et ne cherchant pas à se justifier, Draco continua :

-je suis quand même profondément choqué !

-t'es pas le seul, sourit Harry en ouvrant une des trois malles pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau dont il bu une gorgée avant de la lancer au blond. Mais on s'habitue !

Malfoy plissa les lèvres et s'assit du bout des fesses sur le lit, comme s'il avait peur de se salir.

Harry, voyant cela, se mit à rire.

-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Malfoy, t'as pas envie de te mettre là-dessus ? Tu vas y dormir pourtant !

.

Malfoy s'apprêtait à répliquer mais le brun fut plus rapide, à ses côtés en deux pas, il l'avait déjà poussé pour que Draco s'allonge sur le dos et était monté sur ses cuisses pour l'embrasser paresseusement. Draco se laissa faire avant de lui encercler le dos et répondre au baiser.

-j'en étais sûr ! Fit une voix, les faisant sursauter.

-Big D ? S'étonna Potter en se redressant sans se retirer du blond, abasourdit par la nonchalance de Potter face à son cousin qui venait de les surprendre. Les _surprendre_ quoi, merde !

-c'est pour ça que tu t'es barré de ton collège bizarre ? C'était une fuite d'amant ?

Draco se redressa alors, collant son ventre arrondi contre le torse de Potter.

-bien sûr que non, le sauveur du monde ne fuit pas ! C'est une sorte de congé maternité !

-Malfoy ! Fit Potter en lui frappant le front.

-quoi ? C'est vrai non !

-oui, mais les moldus ne sont pas au courant !

-que les hommes puissent porter un enfant ?

Harry rosit joliment et bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se reprendre :

-non, enfin si, aussi. Je parlais de l'autre partie.

Malfoy se tourna vers « Big D » pour l'observer.

Il était gros comme son père, mais il n'avait pas cet air colérique gonflant. Il les regardait d'ailleurs avec surprise et incompréhension.

-tu savais pas que ton cousin était celui destiné à sauver le monde ?

-ou mourir, corrigea Harry en grimaçant.

-t'as un rôle important ? S'étonna son cousin. T'es riche ?

Draco ricana et Harry lui donna une tape sur le crâne, envoyant par la même occasion la tête blonde se frotter contre sa gorge. Potter ronronna sous la caresse et Malfoy en profita pour répondre à sa place :

-Potter est encore plus célèbre que le ministre de la magie, expliqua Draco sous le grognement du brun.

-vraiment ? Fit « Big D », septique.

-vraiment, répondit Draco en le fusillant du regard.

.

Dudley sourit doucement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher : ils étaient trop mignons, ses deux là, se caressant le dos ou les cheveux sans s'en rendre compte...

-bon, c'est pas tout ça, cousin, mais au départ, je suis monté pour te demander d'aller t'occuper de la table, comme d'habitude !

-tu t'occupes de la table, Potter ? S'indigna le blond d'un air choqué.

-et oui, c'est une tradition dans la famille, expliqua Harry en souriant : les monstres sont des esclaves et doivent faire toutes les corvées !

-envois Kreattur plutôt...

Harry, sans explication apparente, éclata de rire. Dudley ignorait ce qu'était Kreattur, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça n'aurait pas plu à ses parents...

-je suis pas sûr que ma tante survive après avoir vue quelque chose d'aussi sale chez elle !

-t'as qu'à le laver plus souvent aussi, non mais prends un peu plus soin de tes affaires Potter !

Harry grimaça et répondit :

-je n'ai pas demandé à ce que mon parrain meurt sous mes yeux pour l'avoir !

Dudley sursauta et c'est ce qui sembla ramener Harry à la réalité, puisqu'il se jeta hors du lit pour s'étirer rapidement avant de fuir par la porte en lui conseillant à l'oreille de faire connaissance avec le blond.

Il disparut dans l'escalier et Dudley reporta son regard vers le petit ami de son cousin.

-Draco Malfoy, c'est bien ça ?

Malfoy hocha la tête, et Dudley eut un sourire carnassier avant de fermer la porte de la chambre d'Harry.

Il devait savoir s'il méritait son cher cousin. Et pour cela, un interrogatoire était nécessaire !

.

Harry commençait à mettre la table en regardant à peine les placards tant l'habitude avait forgé ses gestes. Le repas avait déjà était fait et il ne lui restait plus qu'à installer le couvert.

.

-tu es enceint ?

-oui, de deux bébés.

-mais je croyais que tu étais un mec...

-c'est ce que je suis ! Grogna Draco, vexé. Dans le monde magique, il y a une espèce proche de l'homme dont la particularité, autre que celle d'être trop sexy et attirante, est que les mâles peuvent enfanter. Mon père en est un descendant mais il n'en avait pas besoin puisqu'il avait une femme. Moi mes gènes se sont développés et... voilà...

-donc tu couches avec Harry depuis longtemps ?

-deux mois, pas plus.

-pourquoi ?

Draco haussa les épaules, gêné de lui dire que ce n'était pas prévu, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Mais dire « on a pas fait excès » ne faisait pas très sérieux.

-Potter est le meilleur parti que je pouvais trouver. Même si je suis quelqu'un d'important moi aussi à cause de l''ancienneté de ma famille. Mon père est dans le camp de l'ennemie de Potter, donc si Potter gagnait, ce dont je ne doute pas, j'aurais pas été dans la merde déjà...

-est-ce que mon cousin a des chances de gagner ?

-il n'a pas le choix. Soit il gagne, soit il crève et il abandonne ses enfants. Donc forcément...

-je n'ai aucune intention de mourir, encore moins de perdre face à Voldemort.

Draco ressentit ce long frisson d'horreur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il entendait ce nom et fusilla Harry du regard.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et vint s'assoir à côté de Draco pour lui caresser doucement le ventre par automatisme.

-avant j'en sais rien, je suppose que ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. J'avais déjà perdu mes parents, Sirius. J'avais encore Ron et Hermione, bien sûr, mais ils s'en sortiraient très bien sans moi, et je le savais. Maintenant c'est différent...

Harry caressa à nouveau le ventre de Draco, une caresse plus appuyée à présent, il glissa sa main sous la chemise blanche.

-maintenant je vais être papa...

.

Dudley écoutait avec attention, étonné que son cousin ait des problèmes d'une telle envergure.

Lui qui croyait que Harry ne vivrait rien de pire que ses années enfermées dans le placard sans pouvoir manger pendant des journées entières... Finalement, il y a pire.

Soudain, la voix stridente de Pétunia retentit au rez de chaussé pour les informer que le diné était servit.

Dudley se releva en même temps qu'Harry qui tendit une main à Malfoy... qui l'ignora pour se lever seul. Bon, apparemment le blond avait une fierté assez conséquente !

-Malfoy, attends, il faut que je te dise !

-quoi ?

-si les moldus m'appelles le monstre et tout, c'est parce qu'ils détestent les sorciers !

Malfoy grimaça.

-mais comment peuvent-ils détester les sorciers alors que tu es l'Élu et...

-tout cela, ils ne le savent pas. Ils ne me croiraient pas de toute manière.

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

-vraiment, tu feras un effort pour ne pas parler de magie, de nos enfants et de rester polis avec eux...

-Potter ! Je suis un sang pur élevé dans une famille noble ! Je sais me tenir !

.

Finalement, le repas commença dans un silence glacial, Harry et Draco mangeant du bout des lèvres ce repas qui leurs semblait si fade par rapport à la nourriture de Poudlard. Draco avait proposé à Pétunia d'engager un elfe de maison mais le coup de pied d'Harry sous la table l'empêcha d'expliquer à la femme ce que c'était.

Au moment du dessert, Draco ressentit un mouvement dans son ventre. D'abord peu prononcé, il pensa que c'était seulement du à la nourriture étrange que les moldus lui avaient servit.

Mais le coup recommença plus fort et il saisit brusquement le bras d'Harry qui renversa la moitié de son verre dans son assiette.

-ils bougent ! S'exclama Draco, les yeux brillants.

Harry eut un grand sourire, et plaça ses mains sur le ventre du blond. Bientôt, un sourire niais s'étirait sur son visage alors que Draco grimaçait à présent.

-je suis sûr qu'ils se battent, fit le blond en plissant le nez.

-leurs parents tout crachés, rigola Harry en se levant avant de se retourner vers sa tante, cherchant ses mots. Et bien, merci pour ce délicieux repas... maintenant je dois aller m'occuper de Malfoy, lui faire des examens et tout ça...

-des examens, vous êtes malade ?

-bien sûr que non, s'insurgea le blond avant de recevoir un deuxième coup de pied de la part de son fiancé.

-si il est malade, mais il est trop fier pour l'admettre.

Vexé, Draco se leva d'un coup et pointa sa baguette sur la gorge d'Harry qui sursauta :

-Comment oses-tu appeler ça une « maladie » ? J'ai bêtement cru que tu les aimais autant que moi, mais tu es aussi ignoble que les pires des serpentards ! Espèce de salaud !

Pétunia poussa un cri horrifié en voyant la baguette et se leva pour fermer les rideaux à toute vitesse, et avant que Draco puisse continuer sa tirade il se retrouva avec une baguette au milieu des deux yeux. Harry avait dégainé sa baguette si vite que personne ne l'avait vu.

-calmes toi immédiatement ! Tu n'es pas en état pour...

-je suis en état pour ce que je veux ! J'ai peut-être pas survécu au sortilège de la mort mais j'ai subi autant de doloris que toi et...

-ne met pas sa sur le tapis, cela n'a rien à voir avec...

-nos enfants ne sont pas une maladie ! hurla le blond.

Harry se frappa le front d'un air désespéré tandis que sa tante s'évanouissait proprement, déjà emballée par trop de mots ayant un rapport avec la magie, sans parler des baguettes.

L'oncle, lui, reprenait sa couleur favorite : le rouge-vert, et s'exclamait :

-Potter, tu sors avec un autre garçon ?

hum, finalement c'est plutôt vert-violet...

-non, je sors pas avec lui, mais nous...

-nous allons nous marier, déclara le blond.

-ah bon ?

-exactement ! Je ne veux pas que mes enfants doivent vivre avec des parents séparés !

-oui mais de là à se marier...

-tu veux dire que tu repousserais le meilleur partit de Poudlard ?

-tu es le fils du bras droit de Voldemort, Malfoy, Zabini est un bien meilleur partit, d'autant plus qu'il est neutre dans cette guerre.

-tu insinues que tu préfèrerais mon meilleur ami ?

-Mais non ! C'était pour te faire comprendre que...

-tu voudrais pas que je couche avec la belette aussi ?

-arrêtes Malfoy...

-et ben va te marier avec McGonagall puisque tu m'aimes aussi peu !

-Malfoy...

-je te déteste !

Et il sortit de la pièce en un coup de vent.

Harry soupira.

-écoutez, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, il est enceint, c'est des sauts d'humeur tout à fait normal.

Et il sortit à son tour.

* * *

_Une fin plutôt brusque, mais je n'avais plus d'idée, désolé ! En plus j'essai d'avancer sur toutes mes fics, donc je suis un peu dépassée mais j'y arriverais ! *_*_

_Passez faire un tour sur mon profil si vous avez le temps, et dites moi quelle est la fic qui vous interesserais pour que je puisse la publier sans attendre^^_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez moi une petite note pour me dire ce que vous pensée de ma connerie^^_

_a+_

_Yume la petite chaussette u_u_

* * *

Chapitre 7 :


	9. Chapter 9

_Bien, après tous ses chapitres pas spécialement intéligeant, je vous en ai préparé un qui, je l'espère, va beaucoup vous faire rire et vous plaira encore plus que les autres._

_Si j'ai échoué, mettez moi un mot à la fin de votre lecture, ça me fera plaisir _*.*

_bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Malfoy, soupira Harry en entrant dans la chambre.

Le concerné était roulé en boule sur le coin du lit le plus éloigné du griffondor, et sanglotait silencieusement.

-je te déteste, vas-t'en !

Soupir.

Harry s'assit sur le lit, le plus loin possible du blond et se mit à contempler le bazar qui s'amassait sur son vieux bureau branlant.

Il s'apprêtait à consoler Malfoy. Pour de vrai et même de son plein gré !

C'était assez effrayant comme ça de se dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre qui l'avait accueilli à l'age depuis sept ans, sans en plus rajouter qu'il allait VRAIMENT consoler Malfoy.

Mais bon, ça pourrait être pire, ils auraient pu être en voyage de noce au bord de la mer, et attendre le coucher de soleil pour se faire des déclarations passionnées et s'embrasser chastement pour se prouver leurs amours mutuels.

Oui, ça aurait pu être bien pire !

Fort de cette résolution, Harry se tourna vers le blond, mais sa voix mourut en voyant la moue d'enfant battu qu'abordait Malfoy.

_Tout va bien, tralala..._

-écoutes Malfoy, je ne voulais pas dire que nos enfants étaient une maladie, je ne le pensais pas.

-vraiment ?

-oui, en fait je voulais faire croire à mon oncle et ma tante que tu étais simplement malade, pour ne pas qu'il sache que tu étais enceint.

-donc tu as honte de moi ! Je te déteste !

_Calme... rester caaalme..._

-non, Malfoy, je n'ai pas honte de toi ! Mais les moldus ne devraient pas savoir que les sorciers peuvent avoir des enfants entre eux...

-les sorciers ne peuvent pas, c'est les veela qui...

-... ni dans aucun cas deviner que j'aime un garçon.

-...

Non, il n'avait pas dit ça, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était impossible, il n'avait pas pu lâcher une bombe aussi énorme comme si de rien n'était !

-... deviner que je suis _attiré_ par un garçon ! Voilà ! Il ne devaient pas savoir que je _désirais_ un garçon plutôt qu'une fille et...

soudain, un de ses oreillers s'écrasa sur son visage, et il tomba du lit.

.

Malfoy se leva, attrapa un des livres de cours de Potter et lui frappa la tête d'une manière répétitive, jusqu'à ce que l'autre finisse par se dégager et lui saisisse les poignets.

-mais putain qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-je te frappe.

-mais _pourquoi _?

-parce que tu as dit que tu m'aimais !

-je... je... je n'ai pas dit ça !

-si.

-bon, peut-être, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu t'es mis à me frapper comme ça !

-tu l'as dit, tu as essayé de te justifier, et j'ai eu envie de te frapper. Tu sais qu'il est très mauvais pour les personnes enceintes de retenir leurs pulsions et d'être frustrées !

.

Harry regarda le blond imperturbable d'un œil blasé.

_OK... tout allait bien, lalalala... ne pas se mettre à hurler et a tuer tout ce qui lui passe sous la main..._

-t'es vraiment une plaie, Malfoy.

-je suis enceint.

Ça expliquait tout, en effet, mais c'est pas une raison !

-bon, on va oublier ce dérangeant moment...

-pas envie !

-... et je n'aurais pas besoin de te lancer un sort d'oubliette !

-...

Le blond le fixa comme si des tentacules avaient poussé sur ses tétons. Il vérifia discrètement que ce n'était pas le cas et reporta son regard sur Malfoy qui parla d'une toute petite voix :

-tu n'oserais pas faire ça, Potter, il y a un danger pour les bébés !

-bien sur que non, je sais maîtriser ce sort depuis un bon moment ! Jamais je ne mettrais nos enfants en danger à cause de toi !

.

Dudley lâcha un énorme rot qui fit sursauter sa mère et sourire son père de fierté :

-j'ai plus faim, fit-il de sa voix la plus bourrue, Je vais dans ma chambre !

Il sortit alors de la cuisine et se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers qu'il gravit avec impatience. Qu'est-ce que les deux zigotos allaient encore inventer cette fois ?

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et poussa son armoire pour laisser un trou apparaitre dans le mur. Il y cola son oreille et écouta.

« répètes où je saute !

-Malfoy, redescends de cette fenêtre, tu vas te faire mal.

-jamais si tu ne répètes pas !

-Malfoy...

-tu avais dit que tu ne ferais jamais rien de mauvais pour les bébés !

-mais c'est pas une raison pour menacer de te jeter par la fenêtre !

-je fais ce que je veux !

-et moi aussi ! »

Il y eu un instant de flottement avant que la voix de Malfoy vienne troubler le silence, tremblante.

« tu vas quand même pas me jeter un sort...

-je vais me gêner, tiens ! Descends de là !

-ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me jeter un sort de lévitation, ou encore... non... me dis pas que tu oserais...

-c'est l'interdit le moins dangereux.

-mais comme l'indique son nom, Potter, c'est un sortilège interdit ! Et si jamais...

-je suis un Potter, je fais toujours TOUT ce qui est interdit ! descends, c'est ta dernière chance !

-non, tu n'oserais pas !

-bon, grogna la voix de Harry. Ça suffit ! **Impero** ! »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

Dudley entendit la fenêtre se fermer, puis, quelques instants plus tard, un hurlement de rage retentit.

« espèce de salaud ! Comment as-tu osé ! C'est la pire chose que tu aies jamais faite, je te déteste !

-Malfoy, ça suffit ! »

Dudley n'avait jamais entendu la voix de Harry aussi sèche.

« tu t'es mis en danger, toi ainsi que nos enfants, je ne laisserais plus jamais cela se reproduire !

-mais...

-oui, j'ai utilisé un sortilège interdit, et je te préviens que je suis près à recommencer, quitte à te mettre sous imperium jusqu'à l'accouchement !

-tu...

-je le ferais, je n'ai pas quitté le monde sorcier pour une babiole, Malfoy, je ne les ai pas tous abandonné par amusement !

-je...

-et je vais te le dire, comme ça tu ne menaceras plus jamais de faire un truc aussi stupide ! »

Le bruit des pas d'Harry se dirigeait surement vers Malfoy, et un bruit de frottement de tissu. Ils devaient surement s'embrasser, là.

« je t'aime, Draco Malfoy, et je ne te le dirais pas tous les jours alors profites bien ! »

et ben dites donc...

.

Hermione pestait.

Ils étaient retournés dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius mais elle n'y avait repéré aucune présence humaine.

Elle s'était donc trompée.

Et Hermione Grandger détestait se tromper.

Elle tournait en rond dans la salle commune tandis que Ron, bien loin de ses préoccupations, faisait une partie d'échec version sorcier contre Seamus. Il n'avait apparemment aucun mal à gagner. De toute manière, depuis la première année, il s'était fait un devoir de s'entrainer à ce jeu et depuis il ne perdait absolument aucune partie.

-Ron ! Mais où est-ce qu'il aurait pu aller ?

-j'en sais rien, moi, chez Tu-sais-qui ?

-Voldemort ! Le corrigea Hermione avec énervement.

Ron frissonna et Seamus en profita pour lui détruire son cavalier.

-tu racontes n'importe quoi, Ron !

-je sais, Mione, c'est pour te faire comprendre que si TOI tu n'as pas trouvé, il y a aucun moyen que MOI je trouve.

Hermione soupira, et se remit à chercher.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune, l'idée avait fait son chemin, et déjà la rumeur faisait des siennes !

Et si Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient allés s'abriter chez le seigneur des ténèbres, car ils craignaient la réaction du camp de la lumière !

Les filles soupiraient devant une relation aussi tragiquement romantique.

Les garçons, quant à eux, ne pouvaient que respecter une réaction aussi virile que de changer de camp par amour ! Oui, ils étaient fier du prince de griffondor qui n'avait pas peur de briser des interdis pour l'homme qu'il aimait !

.

Harry embrassait Draco.

Draco embrassait Harry.

Rapidement, comme d'habitude, leurs vêtements volèrent dans la pièce et s'écrasèrent contre les murs et les meubles.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'en caleçon et Harry avait déjà glissé sa main dans celui de Draco tandis que celui-ci lui dévorait la gorge, ses mains l'agrippant, quand un crack sonore retentit.

Ils se figèrent en entendant le couinement horrifié de Kreattur.

-oh Merlin ! Par Morgane et Serpentard ! oh mais qu'est-ce que Kreattur a vu ? Kreattur ne pourra plus jamais ouvrir les yeux ! Kreattur est définitivement traumatisé par le méchant maître qui fait des horribles tortures à ce gentil Draco Malfoy qui est si noble et si pur ! Kreattur ne...

Il poussa un deuxième couinement surprit quand une main le saisit par ses vêtements et le tira hors de la chambre.

-continuez, fit Dudley en souriant tranquillement. Il ne vous dérangera plus !

Il s'attarda encore quelques instants, leur passant sur le corps un coup d'œil appréciateur, et il ferma la porte.

…

-hein ? Fit Harry, la main toujours enfouie dans le caleçon de son fiancé... fiancé... hé hé, finalement c'était pas si mal comme appellation...

-j'ai rêvé ou ton cousin nous a maté avant de fermer la porte ?

-ouais...

-pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-hein ?

-Harry, t'es sur que ça va ?

-ouais...

Vu l'air traumatisé, Draco supposa que non.

Il soupira.

Bon, ça allait être difficile mais au fond, c'était son rôle, maintenant qu'il savait que Potter était amoureux de lui (mouahahahahah !).

Il le poussa sur le lit, et s'occupa lui même de détendre Potter par le meilleur moyen qu'il connaisse. j'ai nommé : les mamours !

.

-oh Merlin, le vilain maître est un horrible sorcier ! Faire ça et ça, et aussi ça et surtout... oh Merlin, pauvre Draco Malfoy monsieur, pauvre Draco Malfoy monsieur ! Et le vilain maître qui demandait un câlin le matin, il voulait peut-être faire des obscénités à Kreattur ! Mais Kreattur n'est pas un mauvais elfe, non, alors pourquoi le vilain maître ose faire des choses à Draco Malfoy monsieur...

-et, le truc, arrêtes de te plaindre ! Ouvres les yeux !

L'elfe s'exécuta, et poussa un cri dégouté.

-un moldu, un moldu a touché Kreattur, c'est dégoutant, il a...

-les moldus c'est ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magiques ?

Kreattur hocha la tête avec réluctance.

-tu sais, je ne sais pas qui t'as dit qu'on était dégoutant, mais tu devrais être plus gentil avec Harry, c'est pas quelqu'un de méchant tu sais...

Kreattur plongea alors ses yeux globuleux dans ceux du cousin de son maître et hocha la tête.

.

-je sais, Mione !

Hermione, qui était presque déjà résignée, leva la tête vers lui.

-Luna Lovegood.

-de quoi tu parles Ron ?

-je suis sûr que notre chère Loufoqua pourra nous renseigner, après tout, elle a toujours était très proche de Harry, et elle est tellement bizarre qu'elle aura peut-être compris quelque chose qui a échappé au commun des mortels !

Et la rumeur, infatigable, reprenait de plus belle.

Un couple libertin a trois qui avait été brisé lorsque Draco avait fait une crise de jalousie ? Et Harry avait choisi son ennemi officiel plutôt que la jeune Serdaigle.

-mais tu crois qu'elle pourra nous parler... dans son état, je veux dire ?

Hermione parlait bien sûr de la tristesse que Luna avait ressenti en découvrant un jour la preuve formelle que la corne qu'elle avait toujours prit pour celle d'un ronflak cornu, était en réalité une corne d'éruptif.

Mais ça, personne ne le savait, et les hypothèses allaient de plus belles :

Luna était tombée enceinte, et avait demandé une garantie de sécurité pour son futur enfant, et folle de tristesse de voir qu'ils préféraient être seulement tous les deux, elle les avaient menacé, et ils on fuit.

-ça, on ne peut le savoir que en allant lui demander.

.

-alors, interrogea Dumbledore à Colin Crivey qui se tenait fièrement devant son bureau.

-j'ai recueilli un témoignage très détaillé, que je tiens d'une confession des deux meilleurs amis de Harry Potter. Je vais vous le lire.

Le petit griffondor se racla la gorge.

-Harry Potter, futur sauveur du monde sorcier, tomba un jour amoureux du détestable professeur des potions. Pour oublier la peine que cela lui fit de surprendre un jour Severus Rogue en compagnie de Minerva McGonagall en plein... Hum, en pleine action reproductive, il chercha un ou une partenaire de sexe. Les vestiaires de Quidditch étant abandonnés, il s'y était réfugié lorsque Mlle Bibine arriva et le consola comme elle put, mais Harry n'en fut pas satisfait et il continua ses recherches.

Dumbledore cligna lentement des yeux. Si cela venait à se savoir, nombreux de ses professeurs auraient des problèmes !

Colin continua, s'emportant dans son récit si beau et romantique.

-Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry Potter allait se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, mettant ainsi fin à ses tristes jours, mais Draco Malfoy l'attaqua et leurs duels, dignes de celui que vous avez eut contre Grindelwald, ébranla leurs cœurs, et ils tombèrent amoureux. Ce fut depuis ce moment qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours, mais Draco Malfoy vivant déjà une relation tendre avec Luna Lovegood, décida de tout lui avouer, et elle le prit bien, puisqu'elle les laissa continuer leur amour en y participant à son tour. Ils entretenaient cette relation libertine depuis quelques mois quand un jour, Luna Lovegood annonça la grande et terrible nouvelle. Elle était tombée enceinte !

Colin mit alors une main sur son cœur, serrant son rapport dans son autre main alors qu'il fixait l'horizon avec passion :

-Harry et Draco l'aimant tous les deux de tout leurs êtres, se retrouvèrent déchirés en comprenant qu'ils ne savaient pas qui des deux étaient le père, et ils engagèrent un magnifique combat à l'épée qu'aucun d'eux remporta !

Il mima quelques coups, ses yeux brillant de fierté.

-Ils finirent, essoufflés et leurs vêtements déchirés gisant sur le sol, découvrant leurs corps couverts de sueurs. Ils finirent à nouveau par s'embrasser avec passion, comme pour s'excuser, et firent l'amour avec douceur. Quand ils rentrèrent au château, le lendemain, Luna pleura sur leurs épaules, demandant des explications pour leurs blessures. Mais les deux hommes, virils jusqu'au bout, se contentèrent de la prendre dans leurs bras, et de murmurer qu'ils en avaient marre de se cacher.

Colin tomba alors à genoux, honteux de devoir dévoiler une fin aussi triste.

-mais Luna refusa. Elle avait peur, et Draco s'énerva. Il demanda à elle et Harry de partir, le seigneur des ténèbres leurs avait fait une proposition, il les protégerait tous les trois en plus de leur enfant, et en échange Harry abandonnait ses positions dans cette guerre. Harry hésitait vraiment, mais Draco, téméraire, le poussa contre le mur, insultant son égoïsme.

Colin se redressa légèrement, essuyant une larme.

-mais Harry n'osait abandonner le monde magique, tout le monde savait à quel point il tenait à la victoire, et repoussa Draco et Luna, avant de s'enfuir à travers les couloirs. Luna gifla alors Draco et lui dit qu'il n'était qu'un salaud, et qu'il devrait courir après Harry plutôt que de rester là. Draco s'exécuta donc.

Colin se releva d'un coup, faisant tournoyer sa robe de sorcier autour de lui comme un tutu en continuant d'une voix emportée :

-leur conversation dura longtemps, et quand finalement Harry et Draco tombèrent sur un accord commun, ils surent tous deux qu'ils devaient abandonner Luna à Poudlard, plutôt que de la mettre en danger ! Et ils s'enfuir de Poudlard, emportant avec eux leurs affaires, et se mirent à parcourir le monde à la recherche du moyen de tuer celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et d'instaurer un monde de paix et d'amour où Luna pourra vivre heureuse sans craindre pour la vie de ses enfants. Vous-savez-qui n'ose plus aller à leurs poursuite à présent, se sentant de plus en plus faible et craignant pour sa vie.

Colin se tut alors, essoufflé, et se rassit simplement sur sa chaise. Il défroissa sobrement le parchemin où était noté l'histoire et la posa sur le bureau du directeur.

-c'est un témoignage anonyme, mais je peux affirmer sans risque que la plupart de ses informations sont justes. De plus, vous pouvez demander aux griffondors, ils confirmeront.

Dumbledore paraissait avoir énormément vieillit, ses yeux semblaient ternes.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

-oui, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Ainsi Harry a donc choisi de reprendre le flambeau... Il va donc continuer le chemin que je n'ai pas osé prendre il y a si longtemps, il va poursuivre ses recherches sur le pouvoir de l'amour. Merci Colin, tu peux aller te reposer si tu veux.

Colin hocha la tête et sortit du bureau.

.

-ça a marché, my lord. Il a tout gobé...

**-bien, à présent, je vais me mettre à leur poursuite, murmura la voix de Lord Voldemort avant de s'éteindre dans la pénombre.**

* * *

_Voila ! Je suis sûr que vous en croyais pas vos yeux d'avoir lu un truc aussi stupide._

_Non non, vous ne rêvez pas ! il existe bien effectivement quelqu'un sur terre qui a des idées aussi stupides !_

_Merci à tous pour vos review, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Merci aux reviewvers (sa se dit, ça ?) de m'en avoir laissé, et je promais d'y répondre la prochaine fois ! Merci aussi à Vinc' qui en a chié pour ce chapitre (même que pour une fois, c'était même pas de ma faute !) mais qui l'a quand même corrigé du mieux qu'il a put !_

_Bon, en espérant tout de même que cela vous aura plu, a+_


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci à Brigitte (^^ promesse tenue) et aux autres lectreurs qui n'ont pas laisser de review !_

_Merci aussi à ceux qui en ont laissé et à qui j'ai répondu (normalement :/) et à Vinc qui a corrigé ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Harry, fit Dudley en entrant dans la chambre où les deux futurs mariés dormaient tranquillement, aussi nus l'un que l'autre, à peine couverts d'un léger drap qui épousait parfaitement leurs formes.

-moui ? Fit le concerné d'une petite voix, le visage tranquillement installé dans la gorge du blond.

-papa et maman ont appelé la police pour parler de toi, et j'ai entraperçu un mec bizarre habillé en noir qui trainait dans le coin en cherchant apparemment une maison particulière. Je crois que tu es dans la merde.

-je suis toujours dans la merde, c'est pas une nouveauté.

…

-de quoi ?

Dudley sourit en voyant le brun s'arracher de l'étreinte de son petit ami avant d'y retourner en frissonnant du froid de la chambre.

-il faut qu'on se barre d'ici, alors. Malfoy ! Malfoy réveilles toi !

Le blond sourit dans son sommeil et se tourna pour pousser Harry et s'allongea sur lui en murmurant :

-appelle moi Dieu, chéri...

Harry soupira.

-putain, t'es vraiment comme ça tous les matins ? Ça risque d'être fatiguant très vite, tout ça... Malfoy debout !

-mmmh...

Harry soupira.

-Dudley, tu peux sortir s'il te plait ? Je vais le réveiller.

-ça marche, Harry, mais tardes pas trop, j'ai cru comprendre que ma mère avait dit aux flics que vous aviez violé quelqu'un et que tu étais un dangereux tueur en série, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

.

Kreattur fixait ses mains, pensif.

Les yeux du moldu sont bizarres, il lui faisaient quelque chose dans le ventre.

Kreattur décida de demander conseil au dernier elfe à qui il aurait pensé demander conseil un jour.  
Il se rendit à Poudlard.

-Dobby ! Fit Kreattur en apparaissant dans la cuisine de Poudlard.

-Kreattur ? Comment va Harry Potter monsieur ? Il est blessé ? Il est mourant ? Pourquoi Kreattur a l'air préoccupé ? Est-ce que Draco Malfoy monsieur a été vilain avec Kreattur ?

-non, Dobby, le maître va bien, Draco Malfoy monsieur est toujours aussi beau, noble et gentil. C'est le cousin du maître Harry Potter.

-il a été méchant avec Harry Potter monsieur ? Dobby va le secourir immédiatement !

-non, Dobby ! Le cousin du maître est bizarre, il a regardé Kreattur bizarrement quand Kreattur a surpris le maître en train de faire des obscénités dégoutantes à Draco Malfoy monsieur ! Par tous les ancêtres de la noble famille Black, Kreattur voit encore la scène ! Kreattur ne s'en remettra jamais !

-bien sur que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy messieurs font des cochonneries. Sinon les bébés de Draco Malfoy monsieur ne seraient pas apparus dans son ventre !

-mais Dobby, Kreattur a un gros problème, il faut que Dobby aide Kreattur !

.

Draco eut du mal à se réveiller mais c'était vite repris en comprenant la gravité de la situation.

-Kreattur ! Appela Harry en finissant de remplir sa malle.  
L'elfe arriva, l'air distrait et s'inclina en oubliant de faire le moindre reproche à son maître.

-est-ce que tu peux aller faire le tour des endroits où nous pourrions aller, s'il te plait ?

-oui maître.

Et Kreattur disparut.

Harry s'immobilisa de surprise.

Il venait vraiment de faire tout ce qu'il avait demandé sans lui dire qu'il était un mauvais maître, sans ton ironique ni rien ?

Il décida de laisser ça de côté et finit de s'habiller au plus vite.

Il alla ensuite à la porte de la salle de bain qu'il tambourina vigoureusement.

-Malfoy, sors en vitesse, on a pas beaucoup de temps !

-oui oui ! Ça va je sors !

Il fini par le faire après avoir trainé encore quelques minutes.

-allez, allons-y ! Kreattur !

L'elfe apparut alors, accompagné d'un Dudley surprit d'être là.

-Big D ? s'étonna Harry.

-Harry, je tiens à te dire que je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi je suis là !

-Kreattur qu'est-ce que...

-Kreattur a trouvé une grotte inhabitée et la sécurisée pour le maître, pour Draco Malfoy monsieur et pour le cousin moldu du maître.

-pourquoi Dudley viendrait...

-Kreattur veut demander la main du cousin du maître au maître !

-HEIN ?

cris unanimes.

Le monde s'écroula alors en petits morceaux.

Finalement, ça pouvait être pire que la scène de la plage et du soleil couchant (cf Chapitre précédent). Ça pouvait être Kreattur et Dudley à la place !

_yerk_...

-Kreattur veut se marier et il en aurait le droit si le maître était un bon maître et que...

-mais attends une seconde, Kreattur, le calma Harry. Dudley est un homme et il...

-Kreattur n'est pas un elfe, maître, mais une elfe de maison, et Kreattur est assez compétant pour avoir mérité son mariage.

Harry s'accroupit devant Kreattur.

-mais si tu es une femelle, pourquoi tu parles de toi comme si tu étais un mâle ?

-la gentille maîtresse Mrs Black ne voulait pas d'elfes femelles, alors Kreattur a fait semblant d'être un garçon et depuis, Kreattur s'est habitué.

-et pourquoi Dudley ?

-le maître ne comprend rien à l'amour, le maître est vilain et il fait des choses au gentil Draco Malfoy monsieur ! Alors Kreattur ne dira rien !

Harry leva son regard vers Dudley qui avait l'air un peu perdu.

-tu le protégeras, alors, Kreattur ?

-bien sûr, une elfe de maison prends toujours soin de son mari !

-ah bon... Et bien, ce n'est pas à moi de décider, mais en tout cas tu as ma bénédiction, je veux bien que tu te maries avec mon cousin.

-qu... commença à s'énerver Dudley mais il ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant le regard vengeur des deux sorciers.

OK, il aurait pas dû les mater hier soir, c'était leur manière de se venger.

Dudley soupira, et ne dit rien.

Pendant ce temps, les yeux de Kreattur s'étaient remplis de larmes et il... enfin elle hocha frénétiquement la tête :

-finalement le maître n'est pas un si mauvais maître ! Kreattur lui permet de faire des choses obscènes avec le gentil Draco Malfoy monsieur !

-ah heu... c'est gentil Kreattur, merci...

Kreattur hocha à nouveau la tête, lèvres pincées par ses larmes retenues et finit par s'incliner très bas devant Harry qui souriait timidement, gêné.

-merci maître Harry Potter, nous pouvons y aller maintenant !

.

Attends... c'était pas sérieux, là, Harry voulait vraiment qu'il se marie avec un truc habillé de chiffons ?

D'après le sourire qu'il affichait, Dudley en conclu que oui.

À noté : ne plus jamais mater un couple en pleine action, surtout quand il sont trop beaux, trop jaloux, et surtout, trop sorciers !

.

-chez les Dursley ! S'exclama soudain Hermione, alors qu'ils se rendaient en cours de métamorphose.

-de quoi ? S'étonna Ron.

-je suis sûre que Harry a emmené Draco chez les Dursley, de manière provisoire bien sûr, mais s'il a remarqué notre présence à Grimmaurd Place, il a dû partir en toute urgence ! Chez qui d'autre aurait-il pu aller se réfugier ?

-mais Mione...

-on y va dès ce soir, Ron ! On va vérifier ma théorie !

Ron soupira et hocha la tête avec résignation.

.

-maître, Draco Malfoy monsieur et cousin du maître, tenez les bras de Kreattur, Kreattur vous amène dans votre nouvelle endroit de logement.

-holà ! Attends Harry, et les parents ?

-laisses un mot, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules d'un air désintéressé.

Dudley le fixa, abasourdit par tant de désinvolture.

-mais mais mais...

-dépêches toi, Big D, ou on part sans toi !

-non, le cousin du maître va se marier, il ne doit pas quitter sa fiancée !

-non, ça va, je viens. Mais par contre ma mère va t'accuser de kidnapping...

-pas de problème, répondit Draco en encerclant la taille de Harry et en posant la main sur l'épaule de l'elfe. Harry est l'élu. Le ministère de la magie ne le laissera jamais entre les mains de moldus !

-Kreattur s'impatiente ! Prévint l'elfe.

Harry sourit à son cousin, et celui-ci dut se résigner.

Il posa sa main sur le petit bras de Kreattur, et après un crack sonore, ils se retrouvèrent dans une grotte, sur le flanc d'une montagne apparemment.

Harry lâcha l'elfe et s'étira longuement.

-bienvenue dans notre nouveau chez nous, les garçons... et la fille.

Dudley fixa alors ce qui semblait être une jungle sauvage, sur laquelle la grotte avait un point de vue panoramique.

C'était pas sérieux...

Mais _pourquoi_ il avait pris le bras de cette elfe de maison bizarre qui voulait l'épouser ?

.

Kreattur fit venir deux grandes paillasse mais avant que les garçons puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Draco eut une violente contraction, et tomba à genoux.

-Draco !

Dudley vit alors que le pantalon du blond était trempé.

Alors, trois options : ou il s'était pissé dessus (ca n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être son genre), ou il avait joui (mais pour quelle raison ? Ça, mystère), ou il avait perdu les eaux.

…

Mais ça c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Pas au bout de deux mois ? Pas avec un ventre aussi peu énorme ?

N'est-ce pas ?

Dudley leva son regard vers le plafond de la grotte, l'air déprimé.

_« tu sais que tu as un drôle d'humour, toi là haut ? »_

.

-Dudley, s'affola Harry en portant son chéri sur la paillasse. Je vais chercher une sage-femme ! Tu t'occupes de lui avec Kreattur !

-Harry, on est en pleine jungle, où vas-tu trouver une sage-femme compétente pour...

-je reviens vite !

Et après un plop qui résonna dans la grotte, Harry disparut.

Et Dudley se retrouva seul, avec pour seule compagnie une elfe hystérique qui voulait l'épouser (et attention, pas une elfe comme dans les contes, avec des gros seins, des oreilles pointues et de longs cheveux blonds, hein ! Non, un vieux et petit truc chiffonné avec des oreilles de chauve-souris et aussi plat qu'une planche ! Sans parler de ses cheveux quasi-inexistant qui lui trainait sur la tête) et un sorcier enceint qui hurlait à mort.

Youhou**...**


	11. Chapter 11

_Et me revoilà cher lecteurs pour un autre chapitre stupide et d'humour discutable._

_Vous devez m'en vouloir de ce loooong retard, mais mon ordinateur portable étant en grêve, j'ai dut me replié sur le vieux PC familial et les hurlement de mes frères pour aller dessus a rapidement couper toute inspiration._

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voulais pas trop, et que vous aimerez ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Yume la petite chaussette cannibale u_u_

* * *

Trouver un docteur, trouver une sage-femme, trouver une infirmière, trouver une maman, trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider !  
Harry courrait comme un dératé dans les couloirs de l'hôpital où il avait atterri en se retenant d'utiliser la magie pour attirer d'un accio toutes les personnes capables de faire accoucher Draco.

Il voulait que ses enfants vivent.

Il voulait que Draco vive, lui aussi. Qu'ils puissent se marier, se faire des câlins dans une grande chambre avec deux lits : un pour eux, un pour les jumeaux (ceux qui vont naître, pas les Weasley), se dire "je t'aime", en se regardant droit dans les yeux, dans une petite chapelle moldue sans coucher de soleil ni sable entre les orteils. Il voulait que Draco lui sourie et l'embête encore quand il se réveille. Il voulait que Voldemort soit battu, que Dumbledore parte la retraite, que le premier ministre se mette aux bonbons au citron, qu'Hermione embrasse enfin Ron et qu'ils approuvent le couple "Drarry".

Il voulait une petite maison avec un chien et un jardin.

Il voulait que Kreattur se marrie son cousin, et qu'ils ne fassent pas de bisou, ni de câlin ni plus si affinité parce que c'était trop berk imaginer, mais qu'ils vivent d'un amour tendre et platonique.

Mais avant tout, il voulait trouver une putain d'infirmière pour sauver ses enfants !

.

Hermione frappa frénétiquement la porte de la maison moldue qui avait "bercé " l'enfance d Harry.

-C'est quoi ? fit la voix bourrue de Vernon Dursley qui ouvrit la porte violemment avant de dévisager les deux sorciers habillés en moldus pour l'occasion.

-Hermione Granger. Je viens voir si Harry est là, monsieur Dursley !

Le visage du moldu devint rougeâtre et il saisit les deux adolescents par leurs vêtements, les jeta l'intérieur avant de claquer la porte. Il leur postillonna dessus :

-Ne prononcez pas le nom de ce monstre violeur et kidnappeur d'enfants ! Vous tes ses amis bizarres n'est-ce pas ?

Ron et Mione s'échangèrent un regard et Hermione fit :

- De quoi parlez-vous, monsieur ?

-Il a violé une fille qui était un vrai garçon manqué et la mise enceinte ! Et maintenant, il s'est enfui en kidnappant Dudley !

-Il a mit enceint un garçon manqué ? fit Ron d'une voix suraigu .

Hermione lui jeta un regard blasé :

-Du calme, Ron, tu sais bien que c'est impossible, il est juste parti avec Malfoy, il ne peut pas...

Alors elle comprit, un peu en retard, et tourna lentement un visage choqué vers Vernon Dursley.

-La fille tait blonde ?

-Oui, avec des cheveux courts...

-Des yeux gris ? interrogea Ron difficilement.

-Oui, je crois, et un caractère vraiment orgueilleux et insupportable !

-Orgueilleux ? fit Hermione, blême et d'une voix cassée. Insupportable ?

Ron porta ses mains sa tête, les yeux écarquillés, et hurla :

-C'est bien Draco Malfoy !

- On... on n a pas de preuve de...

-Insupportable, Mione ! Il a dit insupportable !

Pour toute réponse, Hermione Granger, la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard et ayant les meilleurs résultats depuis Albus Dumbledore, tomba lourdement sur le sol de la maison des Dursley. Ron se gratta la joue, embêté, et finit par hausser les épaules avant de prendre la jeune fille sur les épaules comme un sac patate, grimaçant un peu sous le poids (la légèreté des filles, c'est bien joli regarder, mais pas autant lorsqu'on l'a sur les épaules ).

Il salua le moldu d'un sourire et sortit de la maison.

.

Agate Delapierre était heureuse d'avoir fini sa journée. Son travail était magnifique, mais parfois elle était heureuse de ne plus entendre des hurlements.

Elle entrait dans les vestiaires vides avec Flavienne, sa collègue, quand soudain la porte claqua derrière elle. Elles sursautèrent et se tournèrent brusquement pour voir un jeune homme paniqué. Il ne devait pas avoir 18ans, ses cheveux noirs semblaient avoir étés pris dans une tempête violente il y a quelques instants et ses yeux verts brillaient comme des pierres précieuses.

-Mesdemoiselles, tes-vous des sages-femmes ?

-Euh... oui, mais qui êtes...

-Mon copain est en train d'accoucher, j'ai besoin de vous !

Le pauvre tait dans un état tel qu'il confondait copain et copine.

Enfin, a s'était déjà vu de nombreuses fois, se dit Agate avec objectivité.

-D'accord, calmez vous...

Elle se prit un regard si noir qu'elle se tut. O.K., il ne faut pas conseiller ce genre de personne de se calmer. Ce jeune homme était plutôt du genre hurler : "mais je suis CALME !" avant de se frapper la tête contre les murs avec les yeux injectés de sang et la bave aux lèvres... Ou peut-être pas en fait, mais en tout cas ce n' tait pas le genre apprécier qu'on lui demande de se calmer. On reprend :

-Elle est dans quelle chambre, votre amie ?

Pour toute réponse, il se jeta sur leurs bras et ferma les yeux.

Elles se sentirent alors ballotées dans tous les sens, leur donnant envie de vomir, mais elles finirent par revenir au calme d'un coup.

-SALOPERIE !

Ah...

-HARRY ! Bordel, t'es o connard ?

-Je suis là, Malfoy, ça va, calme-toi... je suis là...

C'était effectivement un garçon.

Celui qui était venu les chercher avait dû faire une sacrée crise de panique pour confondre sa blessure, maladie ou autre avec un accouchement.

Agate leva les yeux pour regarder autours d'elle, surprise de se retrouver non plus dans son hôpital mais dans un tel décor. Mais son esprit pragmatique prit le dessus sur sa curiosité. Le plus important dans l'immédiat, c'était de s'occuper de cet homme qui hurlait la mort. Un peu comme dans les films où l'on voit des loups de profil, le nez vers le ciel avec la pleine lune, hurlant en meute. Mais le garçon était le seul à hurler et les cris ne duraient pas assez longtemps pour être comparés des... Agate secoua la tête : "rester concentrée !". Elle sortit Flavienne de sa torpeur et elles se dirigèrent rapidement vers le lit, repoussant le gros garçon qui essayait de l'éventer avec sa main.

- Bonjour monsieur. Je suis l'infirmi re Agate Delapierre, pouvez vous nous pr ciser l'endroit o vous souffrez s'il vous plait ?

-J'accouche, pétasse ! ça se voit paaaAAAAaaaAS !

Le garçon qui était venu les chercher lui reprocha son comportement vulgaire et Agate se contenta de soulever le drap qu'on lui avait posé sur le corps. Elle sursauta violemment.

Il était vraiment enceint !

Pour de vrai !

Et il accouchait aussi !

Pour de vrai encore plus !

Bien, après tout, elle ne connaissait pas tout de la médecine, elle allait juste devoir faire accoucher UN GARCON comme n'importe quelle fille la différence près que le bébé ne sortait pas par le BON trou ! Mais il ne faut pas faire de discrimination de trou, ils ont tous le même droit d'exister et DE FAIRE SORTIR DES BEBES QUI...

_Lalala, je suis un arbre, un arbre très calme dont le vent secoue doucement les feuilles et la sève..._

Un nouveau hurlement la fit sursauter et elle donna rapidement des ordres pour s'occuper de la... du garçon.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il crie fort, mais ça a toujours été une chochotte, il ne doit pas souffrir tant que ça...

Rassurant, j'imagine...

.

La douleur était horrible, il était déchiré de partout, écartelé de l'intérieur, sa peau était tirée, sa chair se craquelait, Draco était même sûr que pas mal de ses os s'étaient brisés dans le lot. En plus de ça, sa gorge était brulante à force d'hurler. Il préféra se contenter de jurer, au moins, ça détendait un peu.

Il essayait bien de faire comme l'infirmière lui disait, respirer comme si, pousser comme ça... Si elle était si maligne elle avait qu'à le faire elle même cette conne !

Il sentit Harry essayer de lui prendre la main.

Ah, le grand et beau super-saint Potter était de retour pour lui accorder sa miséricorde et sa pitié ! Quel salaud celui-là encore !

-Je veux pas de ton aide, j'ai pas besoin d'aide ! J'ai survécu des centaines de doloris ! AAAH PUTAIN ! Ce n est pas un môme même pas né qui me fera plus de MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL !

Il grinça un peu des dents, la sueur lui couvrant le corps comme une seconde peau, et finit par hurler :

-Allez gamins, SORTEEEEEEEEEZ !

Après ce hurlement libérateur (qui détruisit un peu plus ses cordes vocales, soit dit en passant), il y eut une sorte de libération, de trou, de vide... puis un deuxième suivit rapidement, encore plus profond, le laissant désemparé. Il se sentait bien, mais la fois tristement heureux.

Il garda les yeux fermés encore un peu, son sang battant dans ses tempes et dans sa jugulaire avec force, sa gorge vibrant encore de son dernier cri.

Puis, des pleurs retentirent.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Un bébé, et puis un autre à côté, et un Potter stupide qui les regardaient comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux qui existaient.

Les deux bébés pleuraient toujours, et il se demanda pourquoi, alors qu'ils étaient entourés d'un si beau couple (_non mais osez dire le contraire, vraiment ! On es__t tous les deux magnifiques ! L'hypocrisie vous va mal !_).

Draco ferma les yeux, encore un moment, tandis qu'Harry coupait les cordons comme s'il disséquait un cadavre :

-Harry...

-Oui mon amour ? dit-il en reprenant immédiatement sa place au près du lit de fortune.

-Tu as tué des mangemorts à profusion, tu as vu Voldemort en personne torturer des personnes par milliers... Comment oses-tu dire que l'organe qui relie nos enfants à moi est la chose la plus dégoutante au monde ?

L'infirmière récupéra les enfants et alla les nettoyer de l'autre côté de la grotte, où Kreattur avait fait apparaitre une bassine remplie d'eau tiède et de plusieurs serviettes propres.

-Toi tu es dégoutant, mais nos enfants sont les plus beaux...

Et Draco Malfoy, le front en sueur et le corps rompu de douleur, éclata de rire.

.

Le Ministre de la magie se frotta les tempes, rompu par la longue journée qu'il venait de passer.

Il avait faim, mais faim !

Et il voulait dormir...

-Monsieur le Ministre ? fit la voix de la secrétaire, étrangement aiguë.

-Hmglm...

-Monsieur le premier Ministre ! J'ai une lettre de la part d'Albus Dumbledore !

_Et alors ?_

-Très bien...

-Monsieur... Je me suis permise de la lire et je pense qu'il est important que vous en preniez compte rapidement.

_Fouineuse !_

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? grommela-t-il finalement.

-l'Élu du monde sorcier, Harry Potter, a disparu il y a quelques jours. Il a fuit Poudlard avec Draco Malfoy !

Le premier ministre aurait préféré entendre ça un autre jour. Où il aurait été réveillé et avec une capacité de réflexion entièrement sous contrôle, plutôt que son espèce de truc ramolli qui le fit se relever d'un sursaut, renversant sa chaise, se prenant les pieds dans le tapis et s'étalant bien peu gracieusement sur le sol.

-Par Merlin qu'est-ce que ce garçon a-t-il encore bien pu inventer ?

.

_"la grossesse veelane est généralement plus courte et moins douloureuse que la grossesse maternelle, car le fœtus n'est pas directement dans le ventre du porteur, mais dans une poche magique qui les fait se développer plus vite et atténue les contractions. Mais les nausées sont de la même intensité, et les vomissements sont fréquents et surviennent surtout les dernières nuits avant l'accouchement._  
_Suivant que les conditions de vie du porteur aient été agréables, les fœtus choisissent eux-même la durée de leur croissance et leur sortie dans le monde, souvent influencée par les sentiments du porteur pour l'autre père, ainsi que la réciproque._  
_Leur croissance après la naissance est généralement plus rapide aussi, jusqu'à l'âge de dix ou onze ans, suivant leur éducation."_

.  
-il faut retrouver Potter et Malfoy Junior, Crivey ! En toute urgence, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser en liberté, ce stupide Potter va encore mettre mes plans à l'eau sans le faire exprès, si nous le laissons faire ! Dis-moi ce que tu sais, Crivey !

-officiellement, c'est un enlèvement, mais tout le monde est persuadé que c'est une fuite d'amant et...,

-la vérité, Crivey ! Je te demande simplement la vérité !

-Harry faisait chanter Malfoy à cause d'un pari qu'il a gagné. Ils ont couché ensemble pendant quelques nuits et Draco a renversé le chantage, et a forcé Harry à fuir Poudlard avec lui. Je n'ai aucune indication, par contre, sur l'endroit où ils pourraient être en ce moment.

-je m'occupe de cela. Tu as fait un bon travail, Crivey. Retourne au château à présent.

Colin hocha la tête et sortit de la salle. Il était heureux que vous-savez-qui l'aide à sortir Harry de la menace Malfoy. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tuer Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom dès qu'il aurait suprimer Malfoy, et Harry lui en sera éternellement reconaissant.


	12. Chapter 12

**La tête dans le chaudron **

-En fait t'avais raison... fit Draco Malfoy doucement.

-J'ai toujours raison, répondit calmement Harry.

-Ils sont vachement beaux nos gamins, fit Draco en ignorant la tirade d'Harry. Surtout la fille !

-Racontes pas n'importe quoi, ils sont tous les deux magnifiques ! On les appelle comment ?

Harry prit la petite blonde aux yeux verts dans ses bras et lui sourit :

-Si on l'appelait Lily ? C'est le nom de ma maman...

-Et pourquoi pas Narcissa ?

-Parce que ta mère est vivante !

-...

-Lilissa, c'est beau aussi, sinon.

-D'accord.

-Et le garçon ?

Draco prit le petit roux dans ses bras, et le regarda d'un œil critique.

-T'es sur que c'est le mien Potter ?

-C'est toi qui a accouché, Draco.

-Ouais peut-être... Tu crois que Weasley m'a violé pendant mon sommeil ?

Harry soupira de lassitude.

-Draco, ma mère était rousse, il a simplement hérité de ce gène.

-Donc, c'est aussi le tien ?

-Oui, Draco.

-Et si on l'appelait Ron ?

-Draco, t'arrêtes jamais ? On ne va pas l'appeler comme ça, sinon j'oserais plus le prendre dans mes bras !

-Bah... Claude-François !

-Draco...

-Scorpius ?

-Comme l'insecte ?

-C'est un arachnide, Potter.

-C'est pas les araignées, ça ?

-Ton manque de culture générale m'étonnera toujours.

-La ferme !

.

Aguate Delapierre fixait la scène avec de grands yeux étonnés, tandis que le reste de son visage restait parfaitement inexpressif. Flavienne était postée à l'entrée de la grotte, faisant face à la jungle, soutenue par une étrange créature ridée aux oreilles démesurées et aux bras maigres.

Le gros garçon avait prit la première née, nommée à présent Lilissa, dans ses bras, et la berçait doucement pendant que le couple câlinait le cadet, nommé à présent Scorpius.

Noms étranges, soit dit-en passant.

Mais on se fichait bien de son avis après tout...

.

Lilissa était un magnifique bébé aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, qui était très affectueuse et calme. Scorpius, lui, était roux (mais Draco avait survécu) et avait les yeux joliment gris. Il était très affectueux, lui aussi, mais avait tendance à tirer sur les vêtements de tout le monde, si bien que Dudley avait à présent son tee-shirt en lambeau (mais il ne s'était pas plaint, après tout, ces mômes étaient trop mignons !).

Draco se leva soudain, donnant les deux bébés à Dudley, et tira Harry par le bras jusqu'au centre de la chambre, ou ils se firent face, sous l'œil légèrement surprit des autres.

-J'attends, Potter, fit Draco d'une voix blanche et autoritaire.

-Je suis obligé ?

-Oui !

- Ici, devant tout le monde ? Ce n'est pas super romantique !

-Oh la ferme ! Je te demande pas d'être romantique mais... Attend, romantique comment ?

-Tu veux une jolie demande ?

-Evidemment !

Harry sourit.

Il ferma les yeux et murmura :

-Fumseck !

Le phénix apparut alors, grand, ses ailes de flamme entourant les deux papas. Harry passa une main sous les genoux et l'autre sous la nuque du serpentard et le souleva comme une princesse.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Draco rougit, le phœnix avait commençait à chanter, et les notes enveloppaient l'air comme un nouvel oxygène. Harry le regardait avec tendresse, Draco ouvrit lentement la bouche.

-Repose moi à terre, c'est trop embarrassant !

Harry sursauta, le phœnix se tut, Draco tomba sur les fesses.

Aguate fit la grimace, ça ressemblait tellement à ses rêves de contes de fées quelques instants plus tôt...

Draco se releva en position assise, pliant ses jambes autour de ses cuisses, baissa la tête, rouge, et murmura :

-Je le veux...

Harry sourit, et s'agenouilla devant lui, puis il saisit délicatement son visage entre ses deux mains, redressa son visage, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son désormais fiancé.

Et le phœnix reprit sa chanson, encore plus belle et vibrante.

Fabienne et Aguate soupirèrent en concert.

-Attends Harry ! fit soudain Draco en le repoussant.

-Quoi ?

-Et pour le nom ? On dit Mafoy-Potter ou Potter-Malfoy ?

Et Harry soupira de dépit... En même temps que les deux moldues.

Pour la soirée romantique c'était fichu ! Ce blond avait vraiment le chic pour casser l'ambiance !


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

Albus Dumbledore était à présent persuadé qu'Harry était encore en vie.

A part lui, Harry était le seul à pouvoir appeler Fumseck après tout. Et Fumseck avait disparu la veille, d'un coup, et n'était revenu que plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Albus s'était bien sûr inquiété : à quel danger Harry avait été encore confronté pour qu'il doive appeler Fumseck ?

Le phœnix l'avait regardé s'exciter un moment, le mage lui demandant si Harry avait été sérieusement blessé, mais le phœnix avait simplement secoué la tête d'un air las, comme s'il avait vu une chose tellement incroyable qu'il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Albus n'avait rien pu obtenir de plus...

-Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?

-Calme-toi, Mione, ils vont revenir...

-Mais on a plein de trucs à faire ! Les Horcruxes, les Mangemorts, les cours... On a des examens à la fin de l'année aussi je te rappelle !

Ron soupira. À son avis ce n'était surement pas la première de leurs priorités.

-Ils en font peut-être aussi de leur côté... murmura-t-il, mais pas trop fort pour qu'Hermione n'entende pas.

-Tu crois sincèrement que Malfoy est de notre côté ? hurla pratiquement Hermione.

_Raté._

-Vraiment, Ron, tu es stupide ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que Malfoy pourrait changer de côté ? Il y a vraiment des moments où...

-L'amour !

Hermione et Ron se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble pour voir les jumeaux Weasley arriver.

Cette année, bien qu'ayant eu leur diplôme depuis deux ans, ils passaient régulièrement à Poudlard par les passages secrets connus d'eux seul (et du trio d'or bien évidemment) pour retrouver Harry. Il était bien connu que les Fred et George n'acceptaient aucune règle, sauf celles qu'Harry donnait. Ce qui faisait d'eux des sortes de majordomes dévoués malgré la gêne d'Harry.

-L'amour ? S'étonna Hermionne en grimaçant.

-L'amour ? Glapirent Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Lavande et Neville.

-Bien évidement, princesse, répondit Fred à Hermione.

-C'est pourtant clair comme de l'eau de roche, confirma George.  
-On pensait que tu l'aurais deviné, firent Fred et George, pensifs.

-Mais l'amour de qui ? fit Hermione, ne voulant pas comprendre. Surement pas de ces deux là : ils se détestent !

-Si tu le dis, fit Fred en grimaçant.  
-En tout cas... dit George.  
-... il y a quelqu'un...  
-... qu'ils aiment tous les deux...  
-... au point de s'enfuir ensemble...  
-... et surtout de se supporter !

Ron hocha la tête.

-Laissez moi deviner, vous savez tous les deux où Harry se trouve, n'est-ce pas ?

Les jumeaux de regardèrent tandis qu'Hermione leur jetait un regard de reproche.

-L'endroit précis non...  
-... mais nous avons une idée sur ce qui se passe...  
-... un peu plus claire que la votre.

- Et, je suppose que vous nous ne direz rien, continua calmement Ron.

- Tu supposes bien, petit frère, sourit Fred en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
-Quel incroyable esprit de déduction, rigola George à son tour.

-Mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'amour, demanda Seamus avec des yeux plus rond que ceux de Dobby.

-Lamour c'est juste la confiance, on va dire, fit Fred.  
-C'est quand tu ne doutes plus de lui et de ton amour !  
-Mais avec l'amour, le doute n'a plus d'importance !

-C'est contradictoire, fit Hermione en plissant le nez.

Fred lui donna une tape sur le bout du nez et secoua le doigt devant ses yeux.

-L'amour n'a pas besoin de logique, princesse !

-Ce n'était pas vraiment ma question, marmonna Seamus.

.

- Non, Harry, arrête, ARRÊTE !

Harry sauta sur le lit, atterrit juste à côté de Draco et lui fit un placage digne d'un grand rugbyman.

Harry se mit alors à cheval sur Draco qui hurlait à s'en exploser les poumons.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls à des kilomètres à la ronde, parce que leurs hurlements incessants auraient vite fatigué les voisins.

-Tais-toi !

-WAAAH !

-Arrêtes d'hurler !

-AAAHHHH !

-Drac... Je te dis d'arrêter... Dra...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

Harry soupira. Le meilleur moyen de faire taire un homme ?

-HAAAa... hmmm !

Harry l'embrassait. D'abord chastement, mais pas très longtemps puisque Draco entrouvrit les lèvres pour chatouiller celles de Harry de sa langue.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et happa la langue de Draco qu'il se mit à sucer sans ménagement.

Draco gémit et passa une main sur la nuque d'Harry pour agripper les cheveux du brun tandis que l'autre main s'égarait sous le tee-shirt du survivant.

Harry ondulait lentement des hanches sur celles du serpentard. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus que la main sur le dos d'Harry.

.

Alors que Flavienne entrait dans la grotte, après avoir lévité dans les airs grâce à Kreattur, les bras pleins de fruits, elle rougit soudain et fit des signes frénétiques à Kreattur restée en bas de la redescendre. Mais l'elfe de maison ne la regardait pas, occupée à observer Dudley torse nu coupant du bois, alors Flavienne se retrouva sur le sol de pierre, observant avec une teinte rouge tomate les deux amants qui commençaient lentement à se déshabiller.

Elle se reçut soudain la chemise de Malfoy sur le visage et l'attrapa pour dégager sa vue avec une sorte de curiosité malsaine.

Malfoy se redressa en position assise, attrapant les fesses de Potter pour le coller encore plus à lui, commençant à embrasser sa gorge.

Flavienne ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux en voyant l'air essoufflé de Potter, son souffle précipité, ses joues rougies et ses yeux fermés par le plaisir. Ils se frottaient ensemble en rythme, Malfoy s'attaqua aux clavicules du brun et Flavienne sursauta en même temps que Potter quand le blond lui saisit le téton entre ses dents.

Soudain, Malfoy poussa un grognement bestial, et poussa Potter qui tomba sur le dos, avant d'accueillir sur lui le corps de Malfoy qui s'allongea naturellement pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres comme s'il voulait le dévorer.

Flavienne déglutit.

Malfoy se redressa à genoux, et passa sa bouche sur le torse de Potter, descendant rapidement jusqu'à la ligne sombre de poils sortant de son pantalon.

Flavienne se força à fermer la bouche avant que la bave se mette à dégouliner sur son menton. Malfoy arracha soudain le jeans de Potter. Mais littéralement : les bouts de tissu s'éparpillèrent dans la grotte.

Potter se redressa violemment mais dès que Malfoy saisit de sa main le sexe dur à travers le tissu, il retomba brutalement sur la pierre en grognant.

Flavienne s'était redressée sans même s'en rendre compte, et avançait instinctivement vers le couple, tellement concentrée sur la vision érotique que formait les deux garçons qu'elle n'entendit même pas les deux "pop" derrière elle, quand soudain deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

Elle sursauta si violemment que son cri stoppa les deux amants, tandis qu'une voix suave murmurait à son oreille.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut, jolie demoiselle.  
-Et Harry a le droit à une vie sexuelle épanouie ET privée ! fit la même voix mais à son autre oreille.

Elle se retourna brusquement et observa un roux... et un autre roux... avec exactement la même tête !

-Des jumeaux ! s'exclama t-elle.

-J'ai l'impression...  
-... que c'est toujours...  
-...la première chose que les gens...  
-...remarquent en nous voyant.  
-…c'est dégradant !  
-Fred ? George ?

Les jumeaux regardèrent derrière les épaules de Flavienne et sourirent au couple.

-Tiens, salut Harry, tu vas bien ?  
-On ne peut mieux, figurez vous !

Un des roux hocha la tête.

-Oui, on s'en était un peu douté.  
-Tu as l'air confortablement installé, fit l'autre roux.

Flavienne se retourna alors et vit que Malfoy s'était assis devant Potter, comme pour protéger sa pudeur (hum...) tandis que le brun avait entouré ses bras autour du torse du blond, caressant doucement sa peau.

-Je suis sûr que...  
-...tu te demandes...  
-...comment on t'as...  
-...retrouvé.  
-n'est-ce pas ?

Potter éclata de rire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

-Je suppose que vous avez inventé un nouveau sort qui vous permet par le plus grand des hasards à retrouver une personne importante...

-Tout juste ! S'exclamèrent les deux jumeaux d'une même voix faussement étonnée. Tu nous connais bien !

Harry leur sourit, et caressa la peau claire de Draco pour qu'il se détende un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Fred se jeta sur eux et prit Draco dans ses bras (il savait pertinemment que Draco détestait ses câlins) avant que George enlace Harry avec plaisir.

-Ah, vous êtes trop beaux tout les deux !  
-Ca nous fait plaisir de voir que personne n'a tué l'autre !

-j'ai juste pas encore réussi, attendez encore un peu, bougonna Draco et les Weasley éclatèrent de rire, toujours à genoux avec le couple contre eux.

-Au fait...  
-Harry...  
-Pourquoi tu es parti...  
-...sans nous prévenir ?  
-On s'est super inquiétés !

Harry fit une moue distraite. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu lui arriver de pire qu'un mage noir fou furieux qui tue ses parents alors qu'il n'a qu'un an, qui l'attaque chaque année pour un prétexte stupide et qui veut encore le tuer après avoir été ressuscité grâce à son sang ?

...

Un Malfoy enceint, ouais, ça c'est pire !

-Quelque chose de merveilleusement horrible !

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard, tandis que Draco se débattait toujours comme un beau diable dans les bras de Fred.

-J'adore quand tu parles en oxymore, 'Ry !  
-Qu'est-ce qui est si "merveilleusement horrible" ?

Harry sourit alors d'un air stupide, même Draco avait cessé de se gigoter pour le coup, souriant lui aussi d'un air gêné.

-Me dites pas que vous vous êtes mariés ! s'exclama George en lâchant Harry comme s'il était brulant.

-Pas encore, c'est pas ça... murmura Draco en s'échappant des bras de Fred pour se réfugier dans ceux de Harry qui l'accueillit sur ses genoux.

-Harry est enceint ? Rigola Fred.

-Pas lui, rougit Draco en souriant encore plus.

Les Weasley se tournèrent alors vers Flavienne qui sursauta avant de secouer la tête vivement.

Ce n'était certainement pas elle.

-Ry, commença Fred. Mais comment tu as pu engrosser quelqu'un...  
-...alors que tu sors avec Malfoy et que...  
-...vous vivez le grand am...

Les jumeaux se turent alors et écarquillèrent leurs yeux comme des sous-tasses en levant leur mains à leurs tête.

-Oh mon dieu !  
-Malfoy !  
-Tu es demi-veela ?

Draco hocha la tête, le visage couleur cerise, et Harry caressa ses cheveux en souriant tranquillement.

-Un garçon ou une fille ? demandèrent les jumeaux.

-Les deux, c'était des jumeaux.

-WAAAH, firent les Weasley d'une même voix. Les chanceux !

Agate reprit Scorpius dans ses bras avant qu'il ne s'enfuisse à nouveau à travers la jungle, et redressa le corps endormi de Lilissa dans ses bras.

-Allez les enfants, on rentre maintenant ! Vos papas vous attendent.

Elle se rendit rapidement au pied de la falaise et salua Dudley en passant devant lui. La falaise était pratiquement verticale, et la paroi couverte de roches aiguisées comme des lames de rasoirs. La grotte dans laquelle ils habitaient depuis deux jours se trouvait à plusieurs mètres du sol, et était aussi profonde qu'un appartement de luxe, aménagée qui plus est par les soins de Kreattur, lui offrant donc un lit pour tout le monde (sauf pour Draco Malfoy qui dormait bien évidemment avec Harry Potter), un coin aménagé comme une cuisine (l'eau courante et l'électricité en moins) et même un coin protégé par de grands rideaux pour leur "intimité féminine", avait affirmé Dudley avec calme, en arrangeant les rideaux.

Bref, un joli petit coin perdu dans la jungle où elles étaient restées même si elles ne savaient pas exactement pourquoi. Après tout Harry Potter leur avait proposé de les ramener, mais... Et bien, les arbres poussent mieux en liberté comme on dit... Enfin, seulement si on dit ça... Et pourquoi on ne le dirait pas d'ailleurs ? C'est stupide de se contenter des expressions que...

Bon, OK, elle recommençait encore à penser des choses inutiles. _Restons concentrée !_

-Kreattur, tu veux bien me remonter ?

-Bien sur Agate Delapierre madame.

Pourquoi cette créature s'acharnait-elle à l'appeler « madame » ? Elle n'était pas mariée bon sang !

Elle lévita sur plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir dans la grotte, serrant les deux bébés contre elle.

-Potter, Malfoy, Scorpius est vraiment intenable, il faut...

Elle se tut, clignant des yeux doucement.

-Je vois double...

-Mais non...  
-...demoiselle !  
-Nous sommes jumeaux !

Elle les regarda fixement un moment avant de hocher la tête et se tourner vers le couple.

-Je disais donc que Scorpius était intenable. Il lui faut absolument du lait maternel !

Harry Potter se tourna vers Draco et observa son torse nu.

-Tu n'as pas de poitrine, constata t-il calmement.

-Quelle brillante déduction, Potter...

Harry Potter se tourna vers Agate et lui tendit les bras pour y accueillir Scorpius tandis que Draco se levait pour prendre Lilissa dans ses bras.

Soudain, les jumeaux poussèrent un cri :

-Mince, Fred !  
-Comme tu dis George !  
-On aurait pas du violer Malfoy dans son sommeil !  
-Maintenant son môme nous ressemble !

Harry Potter se tourna lentement, très lentement vers eux et les jumeaux se crispèrent visiblement :

-Calme, Harry, on rigole !

-je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce genre d'humour, siffla Harry Potter.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent et se placèrent derrière Draco Malfoy comme pour se protéger.

-Agate ? fit le blond d'un air ennuyé. Est-ce que, si on te ramène chez les moldus, tu pourrais nous en trouver, du lait maternel ? Kreattur n'a trouvé que du lait en poudre et du lait de licorne dans le monde magique.

-Je pense que oui, mais Flavienne a de meilleurs rapports avec les mamans, il faudrait lui demander.

-Vous êtes qui au juste, damoiselles ? demanda un des deux roux.

-Agate Delapierre, sage femme.

-Flavienne Marche, sage femme aussi.

-Vous êtes celles qui ont fait naître les deux petits anges ?

Agate hocha la tête et Flavienne regarda ailleurs, gênée par quelque chose.

Les deux jumeaux se jetèrent soudain sur elles et leur saisirent chacune les mains puis les regardèrent droit dans les yeux :

-Vous êtes donc les infirmières dont le monde rêve d'être, fit l'un.  
-Savez vous que vous venez de rendre père le plus grand et célèbre sorcier de tout les temps ? demanda l'autre

-Georges ! s'exclama Harry Potter. Ne leur parle pas de moi s'il te plait !

-Et vous qui êtes vous ?

-Lui c'est Fred !  
-Et moi c'est George !  
-Ou l'inverse, on ne sait plus trop...  
-Mais en tout cas...  
-...ce que l'on sait...  
-...c'est que nous sommes les deux sorciers les plus...  
-...dignes de confiances qu'Harry...  
-...puisse espérer !

Agate passait son regard de l'un à l'autre, un peu perdue. Flavienne louchait sur les abdominaux de Harry Potter et Agate lui donna un coup de coude pour la faire revenir sur Terre.

-Vous aussi vous faites de la magie ? S'étonna Flavienne.

Ah, tiens, elle avait écouté, elle ? Agate pensait qu'elle était trop occupée à mater Harry Potter pour entendre les mots des jumeaux. Mais après tout, les filles pouvaient faire deux choses à la fois.

D'ailleurs, Agate ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi on prétendait que les garçons ne le pouvaient pas, car dans le cerveau la partie droite était...

_Hum, calmons-nous, restons concentrée..._

-Exactement, nous sommes des sorciers dévoués à la victoire de Harry Potter.  
-La victoire sur Voldemort évidement !

-Ne prononcez pas son nom, stupides belettes ! fit Draco Malfoy en grimaçant.

-Voyons...  
-...la fouine, tu es bien...  
-...la chérie...  
-...de Harry non ?  
-Ce serait dégradant...  
-...pour lui...  
-...de se marier avec quelqu'un qui n'oserait pas dire trois petites syllabes !

Scorpius se mit soudain à hurler, et commença à chercher quelque chose à tirer (Agate repéra le tee-shirt que Scorpius recherchait surement gisant à l'autre bout de la grotte).

_Hum..._

-Dites-moi, vous deux. Vous n'étiez pas _encore_ en train de faire des cochonneries alors que MOI j'étais en train de m'occuper de VOS gosses, n'est-ce pas ?

Agate remarqua clairement le couple (et Flavienne ?) rougir.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, soupira-t-elle.

* * *

_**Djadaaaam **!_

_Et oui, je me suis fait désirée, mais le chapitre est plutôt long, non ?_

_Et interressant, non ?_

_Il manque plus que Voldemort, maintenant, et le délir va prendre des proportions jusqu'à présent inexplorées... En tout cas par moi u_u_

**_Souhaitez moi bonne chance je vous en suppli !_**

**_A+_**

_Yume la petite chaussette u_u  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Voila le chap, désolé pour le retard, mais en fait j'étais peeeersuadée l'avoir posté, mais quand mon bêta m'a demandé quand je comptais le faire, ben... enfin, vous imaginez les cris hystérique, les tombages (sa se dit ? mon ordinateur dit que non) de lit (oui parce que les lits ne m'aiment pas, et à chaque fois que je commence à m'emporter ils me foutent par terre !) et les engueulades de mon frère qui me dit que si c'était pour faire l'idiote je pouvais le faire dans ma propre chambre (non mais quelle idée, si je squatte pas dans la sienne, à quoi sa sert les frères ?)._

_Bref, toute mes excuses, tout le monde !_

_Bonne lecture (je venais d'écrire nuit, mais je suppose que tout le monde n'ouvre pas cette page pour juste lire mes excuses pitoyables avant de dormir alors j'ai rectifié) !_

_PS : désolé pour tous ses commentaires inutiles u_u  
_

* * *

-Il faut absolument le retrouver ! Siffla Voldemort en lançant des doloris à tour de bras, excédé.

-oui, seigneur, nous nous en occupons déjà, gémit Lucius en partant le plus noblement possible vers la porte.

-Crivey, viens là ! Ordonna Voldemort une fois que tous les mangemorts eurent suivi Malfoy senior dehors.

Colin s'exécuta immédiatement, baisant l'ourlet de la robe du seigneur des ténèbres.

-je veux que tu me ramènes tous les renseignements que tu peux !

-oui, maître...

Colin, silencieusement, se disait que le moment où Harry serait à lui approchait...

.

-plus jamais... murmura le blond à l'oreille de son amant, faisant référence à sa grossesse. Plus jamais je ne veux subir ça.

Le brun, incapable de répondre dans l'état où il était, se contenta de hocher la tête, déglutissant avec peine.

-viens... viens plus près.

Le blond s'exécuta lentement, se frottant doucement contre cet homme aux allures et au caractère si sauvages. Le brun lui agrippa les épaules pour soupirer tout contre son cou.

La lune était tranquille au dessus d'eux, la forêt les entourait de toute part.

Mais le silence n'existe pas dans la jungle, et chacun de leurs soupirs étaient accompagnés d'un craquement de branche ou d'un cri d'un animal nocturne, chacun de leurs gémissements avaient pour écho un mouvement de feuilles.

Ils étaient nus depuis un moment, la terre roulant sous leur corps, les feuilles s'accrochant à leur peau en sueur.

Puis, lentement, Draco pénétra Harry, celui-ci fermant fort les yeux mais ne faisant pas un bruit, la respiration coupée par la sensation.

-tu as mal ? Interrogea doucement Draco.

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Non, il n'avait pas mal.

Il avait connu pire, après tout.

Leurs corps commencèrent alors lentement à bouger. C'était la première fois que Harry se retrouvait en dessous, et c'était comme une seconde première fois, les émotions décuplées à l'infini...

Quand vint l'orgasme, Draco s'écroula contre le torse de Harry, essoufflé et comateux.

Harry, quand à lui, avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le ciel étoilé à travers les branches. Tous ses sens étaient aiguisés comme s'il pouvait ressentir le moindre mouvements de l'air, sentir la moindre variation d'odeur, entendre le moindre bruit, ressentir la moindre magie...

Il n'avait jamais connu cela, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareil non plus.

-ça... ça va ? Interrogea difficilement Draco à son oreille.

-il va pleuvoir, se contenta de répondre Harry en encerclant le dos de son amant dans ses bras.

Presque immédiatement, les nuages qui se promenaient en dessous de la voie lactée déversèrent leur eau.

Aucun des deux sorciers ne fit le moindre mouvement. Harry n'utilisa même pas un sort pour se protéger de la pluie dont il observa les gouttes rouler sur la peau claire de Draco.

-tu sais quoi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?

-je t'aime...

Draco sourit tout contre la gorge de son amant, aussi gêné qu'heureux.

-oui, moi aussi je t'aime...

.

-il pleut...

-... et Harry est encore dehors...

-...avec Malfoy.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait aller les chercher ?

L'infirmière Agate leur enleva aussitôt cette idée de la tête en leur assénant une claque à l'arrière du crâne à chacun.

-vous les laissez tranquilles ! Occupez vous plutôt des jumeaux !

-quoi ?

-mais on s'occupe déjà...

-...de nous voyons !

Deuxième claque.

-mon bon vieux Fred, tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

-oui George, ce joli ange blanc...

-...veut nous rendre stupide...

-...en nous frappant à répétition le crâne !

Agate soupira et rejoignit Flavienne qui apprenait à tricoter avec Kreattur. Elle s'assit sur le canapé entre la vieille elfe de maison et Dudley qui, allongé sur le dos et les jambes battant devant lui, contemplait le plafond.

-tu y arrives ? Interrogea Agate.

-non, j'arrête pas de perdre le fil, grimmaça Flavienne.

Elle se prit soudain un coup sur les doigts et elle ramassa le fil qu'elle venait effectivement de lâcher.

Quelle technique !

-vous allez rester là longtemps, toutes les deux ? Interrogea Dudley sans changer de position.

Flavienne et Agate échangèrent un regard. Ce fut la plus jeune qui parla en premier :

-je ne sais pas, répondit Flavienne. J'aime énormément mon travail, mais ici... C'est un peu comme une famille. Ça me manquerait.

Agate hocha la tête.

-ce qui serait bien, c'est de retourner au travail avant que notre patron s'inquiète. Et revenir ici tous les soirs...

Les deux rouquins arrivèrent à eux à ce moment, les bébés blottis dans leurs bras.

-damoiselles...

-...pour cela...

-...nous avons peut-être une solution !

.

Flavienne observa les jumeaux s'accroupirent devant elle, et George (ou peut-être Fred) sortit une boite de sa poche après avoir confié Lilyssa qu'il tenait dans ses bras à son frère. Il la plaça devant les filles et l'ouvrit. Elles y découvrirent une multitude de petits objets brillants d'une lueur bleue.

-ceci...

-...est notre version améliorée...

-...des portoloins !

-Un portoloin est un objet quelconque qui...

-...à une certaine heure...

-...transporte celui qui touche l'objet...

-... à un endroit en particulier.

-Les notres sont différents.

-Ils contiendront bientôt un peu de la magie de Harry...

-...qui est vraiment très puissante...

-...et cela vous permettra de venir...

-...et partir...

-...d'ici à n'importe quelle heure.

-mais ils ne transporteront que vous...

-...il possède aussi un sort de dissimulation...

-...pour éviter les mangemorts de s'incrustrer ou de découvrir cette cachette.

Flavienne intervint alors :

-mais vous, vous avez bien découvert cet endroit !

Les jumeaux répondirent après que George (ou Fred) ait rangé la boite et ait repris Lilyssa

-nous pouvions le faire...

-...grace à un sort de notre invention...

-...complétement confidenciel !

-Il nous permet de situer une personne importante pour le monde.

-importante pour le monde ? S'étonna Flavienne en reposant son tricot sur ses genoux. Qui ça ? Harry Potter ?

-bien sûr, Harry Potter !

-le seul et l'unique !

-le survivant !

-l'Elu !

-le...

-arrêtez de parler de moi comme ça ! S'exclama Harry Potter en entrant dans la grotte, tenant Draco Malfoy par la main.

-mais c'est vrai, pourtant !

-oui, c'est vrai, fit Harry Potter en hochant calmement la tête, mais je n'aime pas quand les gens voient en moi un super-héro, c'est tout...

-mais Ry...

-...tu es un super héro !

-tu es le seul à avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort !

-tu es le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort...

-ne prononcez pas son nom ! S'énerva Draco Malfoy.

Les jumeaux secouèrent la tête et se remirent à bercer les deux bébés, Scorpius s'étant réveillé et jouant déjà avec la robe de Fred (ou George...).

-Bref !

-l'important...

-...c'est que seul des personnes très importantes...

-...et célèbres...

-...peuvent être repérées par ce sort !

-On peut donc repérer Harry...

-le grand mage Dumbledore...

-la super sorcière Mary Poppins...

_C'est une plaisenterie ?_

-et le marabout du feu...

-...dont j'ai oublié le nom.

-et Voldemort ? Demanda Malfoy.

Les jumeaux eurent la délicatesse de ne pas charier le blond sur l'utilisation du nom.

-Voldemort aussi.

Harry Potter s'entrava alors et faillit tomber sur le sol si la poigne de Draco Malfoy ne l'avait pas retenu.

-tu veux dire que tu peux repérer Voldemort là maintenant ?

Les jumeaux le regardèrent, surpris par le ton effaré du brun.

-et bien, oui...

-vraiment ?

-bah... ouais...

-et vous auriez pas pu le dire plus tôt ?

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard.

-ça va t'être utile à ce point ?

-écoutez, cela fait six mois et neuf jours que ma puissance a égalé celle de Voldemort, et si je m'y met à fond je suis certain d'être capable de le battre ! S'enthousiasma Harry Potter avant de reprendre plus bas, comme s'il se parlait à lui même, faisant des aller-retours dans la grotte en trainant son amant à sa suite. Il me manquait seulement de retrouver les... enfin, des objets particuliers, et Voldemort serait mort ! Donc, si mon résonement est bon, les objets faisant partie de Voldemort, si on utilisait votre sort, je pourrais tous les retrouver, enfin !

-...

_Help, I don't understand !_

-utilisez le maintenant, Fred, George ! Dites moi où Voldemort se trouve !

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules.

Ils commencèrent à incanter dans une langue que l'infirmière ne connaissait pas, et ils froncèrent rapidement les sourcils en arrêtant leur sortilège.

-c'est bizarre.

-on ne repère pas une trace...

-...mais plusieurs.

-c'est normal, complètement normal ! s'exclama Harry. Alors, où es-t-il ?

-et bien, la trace la plus proche est... enfin, elle se trouve à peu près là où tu es, Ry...

Harry Potter ouvrit la bouche mais les jumeaux continuèrent :

-et il y en a une juste à l'entrée de la grotte, sinon.

.

Génial, vraiment super génial !

Un hoxcruxe juste à quelques mètres !

Harry lâcha la main de Malfoy pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Une coïncidence ?

Sa chance légendaire ?

Harry n'en savait absolument rien, et après tout, ce n'était pas le plus important.

Il aurait aimé que Hermione soit là pour constater que lui aussi pouvait en trouver et...

Harry se stoppa.

Il soupira fortement. Finalement, heureusement que Mione n'était pas là.

Mais après tout, ça pouvait être pire, il pourrait pleuvoir...

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à l'averse qui formait un rideau derrière la silhouette sombre.

Oublions pour la pluie.

Mais ça pouvait toujours être pire, il y aurait pu y avoir, et bien... Un orage, tiens, un gros orrage avec...

Un éclair déchira le ciel, éclairant le seigneur des ténèbres qui brandit sa baguette devant lui, la pointant directement sur la poitrine de Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

_Merci aux reviews anonymes que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement : Hinode, à Edrik et Brigitte._

_Alors, vous ne m'en voulez pas pour le retard, surtout que là je ne sais pas vraiment comment me justifier vu que ce morceau, je l'ai depuis bel lurette ! En fait, je le trouvais trop court, donc je comptais le ralonger._

_Mais je ne savais pas comment._

_Donc j'attendais._

_Et puis je trouvais pas, donc je me suis dit "Yuyu (je ne m'auto-appelle pas comme ça en général, je vous rassure), elles/ils ont attendus assez longtemps, abuse pas !" et voila._

_Bonne lecture et encore pardon !

* * *

_**Un éclair déchira le ciel, éclairant le seigneur des ténèbres qui brandit sa baguette devant lui, la pointant directement sur la poitrine de Harry.**

.

Harry se demanda distraitement s'il pouvait commencer par un "on peut discuter ?".

L'éclair qui déchira le ciel fit apparaître une moitié du visage de Voldemort, un visage rempli de haine, de folie, d'envie de vengeance...

-je vais enfin te tuer, Potter... fit Voldemort d'une voix polaire.

Oublions les pour-parlers, il faut passer à l'attaque... Mais loin des bébés, il était impensable que Harry laisse ne serait-ce qu'un seul sort perdu toucher Lilyssa ou Scorpius. Merde ! S'il sait ses enfants en danger il ne pourra pas se battre de toutes ses forces...

Harry serrait et desserrait les dents, sa main crispée sur sa baguette, son sang battant violemment à ses oreilles.

Il ne voulait pas que sa famille ait la moindre blessure à cause de ce fou !

.

Agate ne comprenait rien.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer ?

Pourquoi il y avait un homme en noir à l'entrée de la grotte, et pourquoi tout le monde était devenu silencieux d'un coup ? Seule Lilyssa pleurait en silence, gardant son visage dans les vêtements de George.

Agate n'avait pas vraiment peur, même si elle devinait qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Mais elle se sentait en sécurité, avec Potter et Malfoy, avec les deux jumeaux étranges et bavards, avec Kreattur qui semblait capable de tout faire, avec Dudley qui avait une assurance calme malgré son physique imposant...

Flavienne, par contre, tremblait comme une feuille.

-oh non ! fit un des jumeaux en fixant l'entrée de la grotte  
-il va y avoir...  
-...un sacré combat.  
-C'est Voldemort, le mage noir...  
-...le plus puissant...  
-... depuis des siècles !

Un mage noir, c'est un super méchant, non ? Le boss final on va dire ?

Un boss final très fort, vu la crispation du dos de Potter.

Agate jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur. En fait, son visage était tellement impassible qu'Agate se douta qu'il était vraiment, vraiment inquiet pour Potter. Chose toute à fait compréhensible, d'ailleurs.

Mais Malfoy n'exprima pas son inquiétude.

Non.

À la place, il prit Scorpius des bras de Fred, et caressa son visage un instant. Même le bébé, pourtant toujours excité, était calme en cet instant.

Les prunelles grises de Malfoy s'illuminèrent soudain, et cette réaction étonna Agate presque autant que lorsqu'elle vit que tout le visage de Malfoy avait suivit le mouvement, se détendant et semblant briller de l'intérieur.

.

_« Tu ne mourras pas, Harry. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir ! »_

Draco sortit sa baguette d'un geste fluide. Harry était de dos, Voldemort ne regardait que son ennemi juré, les jumeaux ne prêtaient aucune attention à lui et aucun des moldus ne pourrait arrêter ce qu'il avait en tête.

C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée.

Non, en fait c'était surement une mauvaise idée.

Mais Draco savait que c'était la seule solution pour que le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'en prenne jamais plus à sa famille.

Parce que maintenant qu'il avait une famille, une vrai famille, unie et tout, Draco ne la laissera pas être détruite par un psychopathe en manque d'amour !

Draco inspira profondément, et fit un pas en avant, commençant l'incantation.

.

Harry vit Draco arriver à sa hauteur, Scorpius dans les bras, et agiter sa baguette au dessus de sa tête pour créer un bouclier derrière eux, protégeant ainsi le reste de la grotte.

Il marmonnait une formule qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, et il eut envie de le repousser en arrière pour qu'il n'approche pas plus Scorpius de Voldemort.

Draco finit son incantation, il ferma la bouche.

Voldemort les fixait tour à tour, incertain.

Draco leva les bras, semblant imiter une scène du roi lion (1) et dit d'une voix claire et intelligible :

-Tom Jedusor (_tien, il connait son vrai nom ?_) voici ton filleul !

…

_HEIIIIN _?

Voldemort eut à peu près la même réaction, il recula d'un pas, bégayant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de se tourner violemment vers Harry pour crier :

-Potter, c'est quoi cette tactique de lâche ?

_Ah parce qu'il a une tête à être au courant ?_

Apparemment non, puisque Voldemort porta son regard vers Draco et se mit à hurler :

-traitre à ton sang, vile serpentard, comment as-tu osé !

Harry lui trouva distraitement un air de Mrs Black, et se dit qu'ils iraient bien ensemble mais il s'empêcha d'approfondir l'idée. Non, franchement, penser à un rendez vous entre le tableau et Voldemort le ferait rire, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Harry pouffa.

_Et merde..._

-POTTER JE VOUS INTERDIS DE RIRE ! Comment pouvez-vous m'avoir nommé comme parrain d'un... d'un...

Là, Harry n'avait plus du tout envie de rire.

-est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à insulter mon fils, Tom ?

Voldemort ferma la bouche dans un claquement sonore.

-qui est la mère... la fille Weasley n'est-ce pas ? Tu as fait un enfant à un traitre à son sang, c'est pitoyable et...

-un sang pur, Voldemort, le contredit Draco. Un des plus pur de l'Angleterre. Je suis l'autre père !

Voldemort cligna des yeux.

Voir un serpent surpris n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas beau ! _Berk berk berk_ !

_Hum, restons concentrés, ça vaut mieux._

-Drake, pourquoi tu as fait ça, au juste ?

Draco se retourna vers lui, ramenant Scorpius contre lui et le berçant doucement :

-en fait, quand on nomme un sorcier parrain de son enfant, il ne peut plus ni s'attaquer à l'enfant, ni à ceux qui lui sont cher. En temps que parent, nous comptons pour Scorpius, Lilyssa est sa sœur jumelle, il ne peut rien contre elle non plus. En fait, tous ceux de cette pièce sont importants pour lui, à part les Weasley pour l'instant. Ça fait que Voldemort ne peut plus nous attaquer sans briser le contrat magique.

-mais il est puissant quand même, il ne devrait pas être inférieur à un sort aussi banal.

-C'est là que tu te trompes Harry ! C'est un sortilège très vieux et très ancien ! Ça fait qu'il est devenu de plus en plus puissant au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. En fait, je crois que personne n'est assez puissant pour contrer ce genre de chose, maintenant.

-je vois... murmura Harry.

.

« Ils m'ignorent... Ces minables osent ignorer le seigneur des ténèbres ! Après un coup pareil ! »

Voldemort fulminait.

Il cherchait déjà un sort pour faire exploser cette stupide grotte quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Scorpius.

Des yeux gris mouillés qui les rendaient extrêmement brillants, des joues roses bien pleines, un petit sourire mutin qui semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

Voldemort pinça ses lèvres... enfin sa bouche.

_Quelle malédiction vicieuse !_

Son filleul, Scorpius, fit une sorte de petit rire et lui tendit les bras.

Le silence s'installa.

Harry Potter, cet ignoble personnage, se contenta d'un sourire amusé et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il s'avança alors vers Voldemort qui fit quelques pas en arrière avant de se retrouver acculé à la falaise.

_Qu'est-ce que le griffondor allait lui faire ?_

Potter lui tendit l'enfant.

-tiens, Tom, il veut que tu le câlines.

_Câliner ?_

_C'est quoi ça ?_

Potter lui posa alors de force le petit roux contre le torse et quand il enleva les mains, le bébé resta accroché, ayant planté ses petites mains dans la cape noir. Il leva ses yeux gris vers le lord et se mit à faire des bulles avec sa bouche.

…

_Dégoutant _!

…

hmmmm !

_Non, pour être sincère il est m...mi...mimi... MIGNON !_

« Salazar ayez pitié, achevez moi ! »

.

Draco observa avec satisfaction le regard affolé de Voldemort s'adoucir. Non, en fait ce n'était pas de la satisfaction, mais de la stupéfaction. _Alors il savait sourire ?_

Enfin, autrement que d'un air sadique, quoi...

Voldemort referma les bras sur le petit ange roux et les secoua dans une parodie maladroite d'un bercement.

Harry se tourna vers Draco et lui fit OK de la main, ce qui fit sourire le blond avec orgueil.

Bien sur, que c'était OK, après tout c'était son idée !

Draco se retourna vers les autres. Les moldus avaient l'air perdu, Kreattur était complètement choquée et les jumeaux morts de rire.

Pourtant c'était sérieux là, ils venaient presque de vaincre Voldemort et de gagner la guerre !

Enfin, pas sur, mais bon, hein, faut pas faire les difficiles dans la vie !

_Bref !_

Merlin, depuis qu'il avait accouché il avait une de ces envies de jouer au quidditch !

…

Pourquoi il pense à ça ?

Draco secoua la tête, il fallait vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse !

Bon, maintenant qu'on a évité un grand combat avec plein de sang et d'explosion, c'est tant mieux, mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire maintenant ?

Draco se mit à bailler et attrapa la main de Harry qu'il tira vers lui.

-depuis quand on a pas dormi ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

-dormir ou... dormir ?

.

Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux, son visage déjà froissé, joliment, par le sommeil.

_OK, juste dormir._

Harry haussa les épaules, pas grave, c'était sympa quand même, et puis c'est vrai qu'il est crevé en ce moment, depuis qu'il a été en dessous pour la première fois.

D'ailleurs, C'était pas si douloureux que ça. Un peu, mais pas tant que ça, franchement c'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Ou alors c'est que la douleur, à force, il s'y est habitué. ça ne serait pas étonnant, avec tout ce qu'il se prend depuis... et bien... depuis ses un an en fait...

_Bref._

Draco commençait à le tirer vers les profondeurs de la grotte quand soudain Harry se crispa.

Ça ressemblait un peu trop à un happy end là...

Mauvais pressentiment...

Il se tourna vers Voldemort qui, le visage complètement fermé, observait Harry avec froideur.

Sa cicatrice lui fit mal :

« tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, Potter ! »

Et les bras du mage noir lâchèrent l'enfant.

_NON !_

.

« Harry Potter, l'enfant qui a vaincu mon corps alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an... Comment ose-t-il croire que moi, Lord Voldemort, me laisserait avoir par une tactique si ancienne...  
Comment peut-il croire que je vais me laisser battre à cause d'un vulgaire enfant qui venait tout juste de naître ?  
Non, Potter... Je suis plus puissant que ça ! »

.

Kreattur transplana juste devant le mage noir et rattrapa Scorpius juste avant qu'il ne finisse écrasé sur le sol.

Elle réapparut derrière maître Harry et lança un regard réprobateur au mage noir.

Il avait laissé mourir maîtresse Black, et maintenant il voulait tuer l'enfant de maître Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy monsieur ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ses manières !

.

Harry ne pouvait pas laisser passer un geste pareil.

Une brulante envie de tuer avait pris possession de son corps. Il ne l'avait jamais ressentit à ce point.

Mais il était strictement interdit de toucher à ses enfants. Il ne le permettrait pas !

Sa mâchoire se crispa lorsque ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux, rubis, de Voldemort.

Sourire goguenard.

-Viens, Potter, faisons un duel pour savoir si tu es réellement plus fort que moi...

Harry brandit alors rapidement sa baguette. Trop rapidement, même pour le mage noir, et sans qu'aucun mot ne passe le barrage de ses lèvres, un sort de répulsion fusa vers Voldemort qui ne vit rien venir.

C'était tout ce qu'il fera aujourd'hui.

-Fred, George, ramenez Flavienne et Agate à leur hôpital.

-quoi mais Harry... commencèrent à protester les deux sages femmes avant que l'Élu ne les coupe :

-maintenant !

-oui Harry !

Les jumeaux disparurent, emportant les deux sages-femmes.

Harry ferma les yeux, se concentra, et tous les personnes encore présents dans la grotte disparurent dans un pop sonore.

Fuir le moindre combat n'était pas son genre.

Mais sa famille passait avant tout.

Pourtant, une question le dérangeait encore, alors qu'ils atterrissaient dans une clairière de la forêt interdite.

Lorsque les jumeaux cherchaient Voldemort, ils ont dit qu'une des parties du mage noir se trouvait à peu près au même endroit que lui.

_Ou en lui..._

Harry déglutit, oui, tout prenait un sens...

Harry était un hoxcruxe...

Le septième hoxcruxe !

* * *

_Et voila, c'était très nul, lalala, on m'en veut pas..._

_..._

_OUIIIIIIIIIIN pardonnez moi !_

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus et que vous surmonterez cette épreuve..._

_Mais si vous voulez avoir la suite plus vite, je ne suis pas contre quelques idées ;) Parce que même si j'écris énormément, en ce moment, La tête dans le chaudron et Si Tom et Harry ne m'inspire pratiquement plus, donc je ne me concentre pas dessus, et ça avance pas._

_Dites moi aussi si vous trouvez une idée plus ou moins judicieuse (d'ailleurs même si ça l'est pas, c'est pas grave, je fais toujours des truc marrants ou beau avec des idées stupides, je vous assure, c'est presque un don. ça compense ma stupidité chronique u_u)_

_Si vous avez le temps, passez sur mon profil voir si vous êtes intéressez par une des fic que j'écris en parallèle._

_A+_

_Yume la petite chaussette cannibale u_u  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_Merci à Brigitte, et à tous les autres lecteurs !_

_Comme je constate que ma longue (2mois... j'y crois pas moi-même) absence ne vous a pas encore fait fuir, alors je vais vous offrir ça en guise de **joyeux Noël** !_

_Passez de bonne fête, et rêver qu'un Harry amoureux vous offre un cadeau du même genre^^  
_

_Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

Pour une raison que les membres de l'ordre du phœnix et le ministère ne comprenaient pas, depuis plus d'un mois, les attaques de Voldemort s'étaient visiblement réduites.

En fait, il n'y en avait pratiquement plus.

Ils étaient pratiquement tous d'accords sur le fait que c'était parce que le mage noir prévoyait quelque chose !

Mais pas nos deux détectives en chef (1), eux savaient bien la vérité !

-Harry a réussi, braillait Ron avec un coup de trop dans le nez. Ry c'est le plus meilleur d'abord, et vous vous savez même pas comment il est trop fort nah !

Cachée derrière un énorme bouquin traitant du passé des fondateurs, Hermione tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter de regarder son ami.

_Ridicule... Il était ridicule !_

Pourquoi Dean et Seamus avaient sorti cette bouteille de Whisky pur feu...

-tu sais, Ron, risqua Dean. Harry ne peut pas avoir vaincu le lord, il y a toujours des attaques...

-à mon avis, Harry y est pour quelque chose, Dean, risqua Neville en sirotant son verre. Peut-être que Malfoy a été sacrifié pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Voldemort.

-pff, s'exclama Ron en se redressant d'un coup. N'importe quoi ! Comme si Harry pouvait faire ça à quelqu'un qu'il a...

Hermione se jeta littéralement sur lui pour lui plaquer la main sur la bouche en hurlant un « chut » très discret.

Dans les yeux de tous les griffondor présents dans la salle commune, des étoiles de curiosité s'illuminèrent soudain.

-vous...

-vous nous cachez quelque chose !

Hermione fusilla Ron du regard mais ce dernier se contenta de lui lancer un regard vague avant que ses yeux ne se révulsent.

Ron Weasley s'écroula au sol, à moitié dans les vapes.

_Lâcheur !_

Seamus posa une main confiante sur l'épaule d'Hermione, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

-allez Hermione, on est amis ! Tu peux tout nous dire.

Hermione grimaça, avant de déglutir difficilement en voyant l'aura sombre qui entourait ses « amis »...

Mais à ce moment là, les jumeaux poussèrent le portrait de la grosse dame et sourirent en entrant dans la salle commune.

-Fred, George, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'étonna Seamus.

Doucement, George enleva la main de l'épaule d'Hermione et la ramena contre lui.

-navré jeunes gens, mais nous devons...  
-...nous entretenir avec ces deux...  
-...jeunes gens car nous devons...  
-...leur transmettre une invitation au...  
-...plus improbable des mariages !

Hermione et Ron s'échangèrent un regard surpris, la brunette réfléchit un instant mais Ron comprit plus vite, et il retrouva immédiatement toute sa lucidité.

-non, gémit-il en se levant d'un coup. Dites moi que c'est pas eux qui vont...

-et bien si, petit frère !  
-ils viennent d'avoir deux enfant, il est normal qu'ils se marient !

-deux...

Hermione perdit connaissance.

_C'est une habitude ou quoi..._

_.  
_

L'air maussade, Flavienne touillait son café, observant du coin de l'œil l'air ennuyé d'Agate.

Harry et Draco leur manquaient...

Presque un mois qu'elles étaient revenues travailler à l'hôpital, aillant trouvé une excuse bidon pour justifier leur absence (2), et elles ne pouvaient plus penser à quoi que ce soit à part la magie.

Elles soupirèrent d'un air maussade en même temps.

-hey, regarde ses deux beaux gosses !

-miam, des jumeaux comme j'en rêve ! Je me demande ce qu'ils font là...

Légèrement intriguée, Flavienne leva le regard de son gobelet et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Fred ! George !

Les deux rouquins sourirent d'un air ravageur tandis que Agate et Flavienne se levaient d'un bond pour les rejoindre.

-qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Les deux firent soudain une révérence et tendirent deux cartons d'invitations.

-mesdemoiselles...  
-pour vous remercier de l'aide que vous avez apporté...  
-...à Draco Malfoy pour accouché il y a...  
-...quelques mois, vous êtes conviées à...  
-...son mariage qui aura lieu dans quelques jours.  
-Bien évidement, nous viendrons personnellement vous chercher...  
-...pour vous y amener.

Flavienne prit le carton entre ses mains avec une sorte de dévotion tandis que

Agate sautait au cou de Fred (ou George) en criant de joie.

-vraiment ? Mais c'est merveilleux !

-c'est le fait qu'on vienne te chercher qui te mets dans un tel état de joie, très cher Agate ?

Cette dernière le lâcha pour reculer, gênée.

-certainement pas, je dis juste que c'est bien que Malfoy ait enfin décidé d'épouser Potter, rien de plus.

_Mais bien sur..._

.

-dis, Malfoy ?

-appelle moi Draco ou je te répond pas.

-dis Draco, pas cap de m'aimer jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit morts tous les deux !

-ne me mets jamais au défi ! Se contenta de répondre Draco d'une voix trainante.

Allongé sur le dos, Harry eut un sourire niais.

Après l'attaque de Voldemort, ils s'étaient cachés dans la forêt interdite un moment avant de voyager dans divers pays pour être sur de ne laisser le temps à personne de les repérer.

En ce moment, ils étaient quelque part dans les montagnes de Finlande, la neige tombait en dehors de la petite cabane que Kreattur avait trouvé pour eux.

Les jumeaux avaient grandis, beaucoup plus vite que n'importe quel enfant venant d'une grossesse maternelle, et Lilyssa s'épanouissait tranquillement en ne lâchant jamais son frère.

En parlant du loup, Harry vit deux petits enfants marchant à quatre pattes venir vers eux à grande vitesse jusqu'à se cogner contre leurs bras.

Ils escaladèrent leur père pour se blottirent entre leurs deux parents.

Harry fit un sourire attendri et alla poser sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son fiancé.

-ils sont beaux, hein ? Fit Harry en souriant.

-bien sur, je suis un sang pur exceptionnellement beau, nos enfants ne peuvent qu'être magnifiques !

Harry ricana, et se laissa aller un peu plus contre son amant.

Mais soudain, Draco se mit à gémir, désespéré.

Harry se redressa pour le regarder, surpris.

-j'étais le plus beau, le plus riche, nous n'aurions pas dû être égaux ! Je n'aurais pas dut m'abaisser à t'aimer !

-tu oublis que moi je suis le survivant, répliqua Harry d'une voix tranquille.

Draco, haussa les épaules de mauvaise foie.

-pff, c'est un détail, ça...

-maître Harry Potter ?

Harry se redressa sur les coudes pour observer son elfe de maison tenant un Dudley légèrement gêné par la main.

-oui Kreattur ?

-il me semble que nous sommes le soir de Noël.

Harry se redressa d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés et un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage.

.

Dans ce joli village de Finlande, un immense et fabuleux feu d'artifice explosa soudain dans le ciel, faisant sortir tous les habitants pour regarder le ciel.

.

-Harry à quoi tu joues ?

-joyeux noël, Dray !

Le brun agita la baguette, faisant écarquiller les yeux des habitants et de son amant qui s'excitait à lui faire baisser la baguette, ce qu'il ne réussit pas.

.

Un rire grave résonna alors dans le village en même temps qu'une étoile filante avec une forme approximative d'un traineau un peu bancale.

.

-tu m'as fait bouger ! Regarde, j'ai dérapé !

-on est chez des moldus !

-on est le soir de Noël ! M'embête pas, on va dire que c'est un miracle de Noël !

.

-oh oh oh !  
.

-Potter arrête je te dis !

.

Le traineau effectua quelques courbes formant un i majuscule, suivit d'un gros cœur et un D

.

-je t'aiiiiiiiime Draco !

-Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Potter, reprend-toi !

-je t'AIIIIIIIIME je te dis !

-cousin moldu, là, Dudmachin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Dudley, prenant sa fiancée dans ses bras, haussa les épaules.

Comme si il comprenait son cousin...

* * *

_(1)dixi ma petite étoile =P)_

_(2) (il y aurait eu un détournement de bus par des terroristes libanais jusqu'à Berlin, on nous a fait entrer de force dans un avions, on s'est échapper en parachute, mais on s'est retrouver en France, mais comme ils ne comprenaient pas un mot d'anglais, on a dut aller jusqu'à l'ambassade et on s'est fait rapatrier en Allemagne parce qu'on s'est tromper de bus, et on a dut faire la manche un moment parce qu'on a perdu nos cartes bleus avant de pouvoir reprendre un bateau pour retourner en Angleterre, mais on s'est tromper de train pour aller à Londre )_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu :))_

_A la prochaine !  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_Et oui, même si j'ai commencé à poster triple vie, je suis toujours d'actualité._

_Et vous avez vu, en plus, mon chapitre est super long !_

_Enfin, super long par rapport à d'habitude...  
_

_Bref, il est trop bien, ma fic est trop bien, mais je tiens à préciser que les propos d'Agate à propos des cookies fait maisons ont été complêtement inventé (non seulement j'en ai jamais manger fait maison, mais en + j'aime pas les cookies)._

_En tout cas, merci à mon bêta parce qu'il en a chié ce moi ci._

_Et merci à mes lecteurs, à mes reviewvers, et à ceux qui m'ont mit en favori, parce que c'est grâce à ça qu'on me lit :)_

_Allez, bonne lecture :)_

_Yume la petite chaussette u_u  
_

* * *

Agate Delapierre était une grande femme à forte poitrine.

Elle avait un caractère bien trempé et était très, mais alors vraiment très rancunière.

Donc quand elle alla ouvrir la porte et qu'elle leva les yeux vers l'étrange bonhomme qui lui faisait face, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres, elle se dit que la vengeance était arrivée !

Enfin !

Voldemort, le boss final, le méchant qui avait voulu faire du mal aux enfants de Potter et Malfoy !

Elle regarda autour de lui, il était seul.

Elle retint un ricanement sadique : il ne sera pas dit qu'Agate Delapierre serait battue par un mage noir !

Pauvre petiot... Yek yek yek !

-tu t'es perdu, petit ?

L'autre parut surpris un instant et elle en profita pour lui arracher la baguette des mains.

-je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec ça, mais ce bout de bois est très pointu, tu pourrais te blesser ! Allez, viens avec moi je vais te faire un chocolat chaud ! Tu es tout pâlichon, tu dois en avoir besoin.

Le mage noir avait les yeux écarquillés, il aurait du venir avec des mangemorts au lieu de se croire capable de rivaliser avec Agate Delapierre, non mais !

.

-Draco...

-hmm...

-viens... plus près...

Mutin, Harry lui fit un petit sourire et ouvrit la bouche.

Draco s'exécuta lentement. Il tendit la main et, soupirant, lui mit la cuillère entre les lèvres et observa avec désir Harry avaler la part de gâteau avec un plaisir non-feint.

Pourquoi préférait-il les gâteaux à lui ?

-encore Dray...

De mauvaise grâce, Draco prit une nouvelle cuillerée, énervé qu'il face autant de sous-entendu sans lui laisser la moindre parcelle d'espoir quand à une nuit de débauche pour compenser cette longue abstinence que lui avait infligé sa grossesse.

Alors qu'il tenait toujours la cuillère à la main, Potter se pencha et se mit à la lécher.

Les yeux de Draco se fichèrent immédiatement sur ce petit bout de langue rose qui se mit à parcourir l'ustensile de haut en bas d'une manière aussi innocente pour le brun qu'elle était subjective pour le blond.

Alors, il envoya sa patience bouler et recula brusquement la cuillère, faisant gémir Harry de frustration.

Gémissement vite étouffé par ses lèvres, sa langue venant visiter la bouche du survivant.

Aussitôt, le brun répliqua avec ardeur, se frottant avec sensualité contre l'homme de sa vie. Ils négligèrent complètement Dudley et Kreattur qui, après avoir levés les yeux au ciel, avaient pris les deux bébés dans leurs bras pour s'éloigner de ce spectacle de débauche.

Draco allongea son fiancé sur le sol, parcourant sa gorge de baisers enflammés, léchant, mordant, remontant aux lèvres pour pénétrer encore et encore la bouche si bien dessinée du brun. Puis Draco lui enleva son tee-shirt trop grand, dévorant le torse offert à lui avec dévotion. Harry laissa échapper quelques couinements étranglés par le plaisir, et Draco sourit, satisfait.

Ça change vraiment des grognements dont il était habitué, à croire que passer en dominé lui a enlevé toute sa sauvagerie pour le laisser ainsi, pantelant de désir et de plaisir.

_Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre en tout cas..._

.

Voldemort n'éprouvait pas souvent des regrets ou des remords.

Non, à bien y réfléchir, il n'en éprouvait jamais !

Si, peut-être quand la petite Suson était morte bouffée par les serpents, mais bon, il était jeune à cette époque, ça ne compte pas.

En tout cas, maintenant, il n'éprouvait plus rien de tel, malgré les meurtres, les tortures et tout le reste ! Mais là... là...

Par Salazar, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour remonter le temps d'une heure et au lieu de venir seul chez cette moldue, d'amener beaucoup, beaucoup plus de renfort !

Même _Nagini _!

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris Nagini ?

Il se trouvait, parfois, stupide. Pas souvent, c'est vrai. Mais pour le coup...

-allez, arrête de faire ton délicat et bois-moi ton chocolat !

Voldemort lui lança un regard mauvais mais la femme se contenta de lui retourner avec autant de force, gonflant sa poitrine au passage d'un air menaçant.

Grognant, Voldemort saisit son bol avec brusquerie et l'apporta à sa bouche.

La première gorgée lui brula la gorge.

La seconde éveilla ses papilles.

La troisième... la troisième l'emporta dans un monde qu'il n'avait jamais connu, rempli de chocolat, de douceur et de caresses chaleureuses.

Il ne savait pas quel genre de potion la moldue avait mis là-dedans, mais ce chocolat...

Ce chocolat valait tout ce dont il n'avait jamais pu rêver...

En quelques gorgées, son bol fut fini. Il regarda un moment le fond avant de timidement lever les yeux vers la femme et demander (pas ordonner, hein, demander) :

-je peux en avoir encore ?

La femme lui fit un sourire aussi chaleureux que son chocolat, et lui prit le bol des mains pour faire un nouveau délice liquide...

.

Flavienne était de garde pour la nuit.

Un peu crevée par ses longues nuits de rêves remplis de bébés mi-Harry, mi-Draco, elle soupira.

-allez, ma belle, la nuit ne peut pas être si longue.

Mais si, la nuit fut longue, terriblement longue.

Et pourtant, il ne s'était passé que... arg, 5 heures ! Merlin (expression communément utilisée par Harry, c'était resté depuis) elle ne tiendrait jamais !

-mademoiselle Buisson ?

Flavienne se retourna vers sa supérieure et se redressa pour tenter de paraître moins zombilique.

Manquerait plus qu'elle donne une mauvaise impression.

-oui ?

-deux jeunes hommes vous attendent dans la salle d'attente.

-moi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-en effet, fit sèchement la femme. Et vous êtes priée, à l'avenir, d'éviter ce genre de visite pendant vos heures.

-bien madame.

Elle la contourna et se hâta vers la salle d'attente, mais ne l'atteint jamais.

Bien évidemment, vu dans quel état de panique étaient les jumeaux, ils ne purent rester sagement ainsi. Déjà quand ils étaient calmes, c'était chose quasi-impossible.

-Flavienne !  
-c'est une...  
-...immense urgence !  
-il faut absolument...  
-...que tu fasses quelque chose !

Flavienne cligna des yeux et remarqua les regards de la gente féminine s'attarder sur les deux beaux spécimens venus lui rendre visite.

-mais... de quoi vous parlez ?

-mais voyons !  
-c'est d'Harry que l'on parle ! Firent-ils, dans un bel ensemble.

-Harry ? Il est malade ?

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard gêné avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours.

-oui, enfin... il a la même chose que Draco il n'y a pas longtemps, tu vois ?

Flavienne cligna des yeux à nouveau.

Puis, lentement, la compréhension l'atteignit et son regard s'illumina.

-mais c'est génial ! Harry est en...

Les jumeaux plaquèrent une main devant sa bouche et elle se tue, gardant tout de même un grand sourire.

-oh, s'il vous plait ! Ne dites rien à Agate, laissez moi m'en occuper, ça me ferait tellement plaisir !

-d'accord, mais tu ne travailles pas, là ?

-si mais je voudrais vraiment, vraiment que ce soit moi qui regarde son ventre !

Les jumeaux réprimèrent un sourire en s'exclamant d'une même voix :

-OK, on a compris, tu préfères le corps de Harry aux nôtres ! Tu nous abandonnes !

Loin de se laisser avoir par leur petite mine, elle les prit dans ses bras.

-mais non, voyons, vous savez bien que vous êtes mes préférés !

Elle les relâcha avec toujours l'immense sourire qui n'était pas prêt de la quitter et déclara :

-je vais m'arranger avec ma chef, attendez-moi !  
.

Voldemort pleurait, et Agate se félicitait grandement d'avoir prit une formation de psychologie pour en être arrivée à ce résultat.

Le mage noir, si réputé par sa cruauté, n'était finalement pas si vilain.

Il lui expliquait en ce moment son enfance dans l'orphelinat, puis sa mort à cause de Potter, son humiliation d'avoir dut posséder un professeur pour pouvoir survivre, puis la douleur de savoir Harry éternellement inaccessible à tous ses plans machiavéliques. Puis son physique d'aujourd'hui, si pâle, si filiforme, lui qui avait été élu plus beau mec de Poudlard et qui avait eu des muscles si magnifiques.

-mais vous savez, monsieur Voldemort...

-appelez-moi Tom, le coupa le mage en reniflant et replongeant son nez dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

-...Tom, avec les progrès techniques, nous sommes aujourd'hui capables de vous redonner un minimum de votre ancienne apparence !

Le sorcier leva ses yeux rouges embrumés de larmes vers elle.

-vraiment ?

-oui, vraiment. Oh, bien sur, nous ne pouvons pas faire de miracle, rajouta-t-elle en secouant la main comme pour chasser une mouche imaginaire. Mais vous pourriez avoir un nez, des joues

moins creuses et une peau plus dorée...

Au fil de ses paroles, une de ses mains avait parcouru le visage de Voldemort qui la regardait avec de grands yeux.

-et bien quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-vous... vous êtes gentille avec moi...

Agate cligna des yeux.

-heu... non, pas spécialement...

-est-ce que... est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Agate se retint de plisser les yeux de méfiance.

- allez-y, fit-elle en amenant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

-vous pouvez me faire un câlin ?

Agate recracha son thé dans une gerbe digne des plus grands jets d'eau.

.

-HARYYYYYYYYYYY !

Harry se serait écroulé sous le poids de la jeune femme et le choc s'il n'était pas assis sur le canapé, entre les jambes de Draco.

Faisant passer ses bras au-dessus des épaules du brun pour encercler le cou du blond et serrer Harry en sandwich, tout en s'exclamant :

-félicitation ! Je suis teeeeeeellement heureuse pour vous !

-Flavienne ? S'étonna le petit brun.

-bonjour, Flavienne, salua Malfoy sobrement.

-alala, d'autres petits lapins, vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux, ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que vous allez avoir d'autres enfants, je vais pleurer tiens...

Et elle s'exécuta, toujours assise à califourchon sur Harry en enserrant la nuque de Draco.

Celui-ci soupira et passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de la sage-femme.

Heureusement qu'il était homosexuel, parce que s'il devait se marier avec un truc surexcité pareil, il n'aurait jamais survécu !

.

-tu sais, Tom, fit Agate en caressant tranquillement le crâne chauve du sorcier blottit contre sa poitrine, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur Potter, comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait exprès de te tuer une première fois et de survivre les fois qui ont suivi.

-oui mais j'ai que des problèmes à cause de lui.

-il n'est pas si méchant que tu le dis.

-mais la prophétie...

-je te pensais assez intelligent pour ne pas te laisser bêtement guider par la voix de quelqu'un d'autre.

-mais la magie...

-si tu n'avais pas été au courant de cette prophétie, jamais tu n'aurais attaqué sa famille, et jamais tu n'aurais perdu ton corps. Que cette vieille bique l'ait prédit ou non.

-ce que...

-comprends-moi bien, Tom, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu t'autodétruis.

-vous... vous pensez ?

-j'en suis sûre !

-d'accord, alors je... je vais faire un effort.

-et tu vas t'excuser auprès de Potter et Malfoy pour avoir fait ce que tu as fait à leurs enfants.

-oui, mais ils ne me pardonneront jamais... le reste.

-effectivement, ce n'est pas en disant pardon que ça s'arrangera, mais si tu fais des efforts de ton côté, ils se montreront surement plus compréhensifs que tu ne le penses.

Soupir.

-je peux avoir un autre chocolat chaud ?

.

-il n'enlèvera pas son tee-shirt.

-il l'enlèvera ! Répliqua Flavienne.

-non, la contra Draco. Il ne l'enlèvera pas !

-et pourquoi ?

-parce que tu es une fille, et tu vas en profiter pour mater mon fiancé !

-je suis une sage-femme, et je vais l'ausculter, pas le tripoter !

-je ne fait pas confiance au sexe féminin !

-et moi je ne suis pas intéressée par ton mec, donc...

-c'est parce que je suis moche c'est ça ?

Flavienne et Draco se turent pour tourner la tête vers Harry qui contemplait la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

-qu'est-ce que...

-je sais bien, hein, que je suis trop maigre et que je suis pas assez grand, que mes cheveux ressemblent à rien et que mes lunettes sont moches ! En plus maintenant je vais grossir ! Je serais ENCORE plus moche !

Il fondit en larmes et Draco alla lui tapoter l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

-le maître Harry Potter n'arrête pas d'avoir des crises de larmes, Flavienne madame. C'est les hormones qui le travaillent.

Alors Flavienne se mit à pleurer à son tour, mais de bonheur, elle, et se jeta dans les bras de Harry qu'elle serra contre elle en sanglotant :

-c'est tellement magnifique, Harry, vous deux êtes tellement beaux ensemble !

Elle se fit repousser, Harry n'était plus malheureux mais complètement furieux :

-ah je vois, en fait, tu veux me piquer Draco, hein, c'est ça ! Je te l'interdis !

Flavienne cligna des yeux, puis se passa la main sur le visage d'un air las. Très las.

- Harry, je ne veux pas te piquer Draco...

-c'est le plus beau !

-non, protesta Flavienne. Les jumeaux ont bien plus de charme !

-Tu oses dire qu'il est moche, c'est ça ?

-on dirait un glaçon, voilà ce que j'ose dire !

-c'est parce que tu l'as pas vu au lit, c'est un vrai...

-Harry ! Le coupa Draco, rouge pivoine.

-voui mon amour au miel ?

Soupir.

-enlève ton tee-shirt, ça te fera taire.

.

-c'est quoi ? Interrogea Tom avec curiosité.

-une tarte à la crème. Tu aimes ?

-je sais pas.

La moldue se retourna d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés.

-tu n'as jamais mangé de tarte à la crème ?

Tom secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-mais c'est horrible ! S'exclama la moldue d'un air horrifié. Et des cookies ?

Tom fronça les sourcils.

-je... je crois...

-TU CROIS ? Comment on peut oublier un cookie fait maison ?

-je n'en ai jamais pris fait maison, mais il me semble que l'orphelinat en avait acheté, une fois...

-je vais t'en faire, tu vas voir que tout chaud, ils n'auront pas du tout le même goût que les choses immondes qu'ils ont du vous faire ingurgiter ! Tu vas voir, je m'en occupe !

.

-alors ? Interrogea Draco, anxieux, alors qu'Harry somnolait à moitié, le ventre badigeonné de gel avec un drôle d'engin se baladant dessus.

_Garçon ou fille ? Garçon ou fille ?_

On n'y voit rien là-dessus !

-alors, alors... marmonna Flavienne en regardant l'écran de la machine qu'elle avait amené. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais de ce que je vois, il y a du monde, là-dedans.

-du monde ? On va avoir d'autres jumeaux ?

Draco était vraiment heureux, après tout, il adorait les enfants !

Bon, il n'en voulait pas autant que les Weasley, mais quand même, quatre mômes, ce serait vraiment génial...

-non, quand je dis du monde, c'est plus de deux, Draco.

-plus ?

-ouais, plus...

Draco se pencha en plissant les yeux, essayant de distinguer quelque chose sur ce mélange brouillon de noir et de blanc.

-genre... combien ? C'est quand même beaucoup, trois. Non ?

Flavienne soupira, Harry la regardait lui aussi, échangeant de temps en temps un regard avec Draco.

-quatre.

-QUATRE ? S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Mais ça fait presque autant que les belettes, ça !

Harry tourna des yeux remplis de larmes vers Draco.

-tu... tu regrettes, n'est-ce pas, je sais bien que tu n'en voulais pas autant.

Il se dégagea rapidement de l'engin de Flavienne, rabattit son tee-shirt avec brusquerie et s'enfuit en courant tout en hurlant un « désolé » retentissant.

Draco eut un tic nerveux à la joue droite avant qu'il ne porte ses mains à la tête.

-arg ! Ce mec est trop lourd ! Saleté d'hormones !

Puis il partit en courant après son presque mari tout en hurlant :

-Harry ! Je t'aime ! Reviens, tu vas faire du mal aux bébés !

Flavienne cligna des yeux puis se passa une main dans sa crinière en soupirant.

-imagine que je vis ça depuis une semaine, ils ont déjà fait trois fois le tour du village, fit soudain une voix derrière lui.

-tu as bien du courage, Dudley.

-maître Harry Potter est devenu complètement inconscient.

-ou plutôt...  
-...plus inconscient encore...  
-...qu'avant !

-oui, consentît Flavienne. J'imagine que ça n'a pas du être facile.

-nous ça va.  
-on a été ceux...  
-...qui ont annoncé aux proches...  
-...la date du mariage.  
-voir leur tête...  
-...valait bien les...  
-...problèmes d'hormones de...  
-...notre survivant préféré !

Flavienne sourit.

Elle avait toujours cette sensation de vertige quand elle parlait avec eux, c'était amusant.

-d'ailleurs...  
-...tu aurais vu la tête des serpentards...  
-...quand on leur a dit !  
-Si on avait pris des photos...  
-...elles auraient valu notre poids...  
-...en or !

.

D'ailleurs, Hermione pleurait.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle était triste de savoir son meilleur ami homosexuel. Pas qu'elle était dégoutée que ce soit avec Malfoy. Ni qu'il ait mis Malfoy enceint !

Non, elle s'était habituée à ces idées. Enfin, plus ou moins...

Le problème était ailleurs : elle n'avait rien vu venir.

Mais alors rien de rien !

Elle n'était pas Dumbledore, elle ne savait pas prévoir l'avenir aussi facilement.

Mais quand même, là, c'était assez... enfin vraiment... par Godric et Merlin, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça !

-allez, Hermione, remets-toi !

-mais je n'avais pas deviné !

-c'est pas si étrange, tu sais, c'est Harry après tout.

Hermione eut un ricanement désabusé.

-mais...

-tu n'es pas Dumbledore, Mione. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu anticiper un truc pareil.


	18. Chapter 18

_Et voila l'avant-avant dernier chapitre !_

* * *

Mais Dumbledore n'était vraiment pas le directeur omniprésent que tous se plaisaient à le croire.

Oh, Albus était intelligent, hein, mais il se faisait un peu vieux, et puis ces histoires le dépassaient un peu.

« Pauvre Harry » se disait-il. « Obligé de fuir pour avoir mit une jeune fille enceinte, et aimer deux personnes en même temps... »

Il était fier de savoir son élève prêt à renoncer au confort de Poudlard pour l'amour et la victoire.

Il avait toujours su que Harry était quelqu'un de fort...

-monsieur le directeur, fit une Serdaigle en entrant dans le bureau. Vous vouliez me voir ?

-bonjour, miss Lovegood. Asseyez-vous.

Luna s'exécuta, docile et rêveuse.

-voilà, je tenais à vous faire part de ma compassion, pour la dure épreuve que vous traversez.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, l'air triste.

-comment l'avez-vous su ?

-les rumeurs, dans le château... L'avez-vous gardé ?

Elle hocha la tête lentement.

Dumbledore soupira.

-c'était... c'était dur de faire face à cette réalité, parce que je me suis sentie si naïve d'y avoir cru à ce point... Je pensais vraiment que... que...

- calmez-vous, miss Lovegood. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que vous avez ressenti, et je tenais à vous dire que je serais là si jamais un jour vous avez besoin d'un soutient, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, sachez que je serais là.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et prit son collier de bouchons entre ses doigts pour le tripoter nerveusement.

-vous savez, monsieur le directeur, Hermione m'avat prévenu... mais j'ai refusé de la croire et l'écouter...

Dumbledore hocha la tête lentement.

-heureusement, elle a été là pour me soutenir quand j'ai appris la vérité, et ça m'a vraiment fait du bien.

Ainsi miss Granger savait pour la relation qu'entretenait Harry avec le jeune Malfoy et la petite Luna.

Une vague de tendresse prit la gorge de Dumbledore.

Cette enfant était vraiment tolérante et généreuse.

-vous savez j'étais tellement persuadée que mon père avait raison et que cela venait effectivement d'un ronflak cornu que...

…

-pardon ?

La jeune Lovegood leva un regard étonné vers lui.

-je disais que j'étais...

-non, non, la coupa le mage blanc. Après.

-la corne ne venait pas d'un ronflak cornu ?

Dumbledore cligna des yeux.

Un doute horrible l'assaillit.

-vous voulez dire que la raison de votre tristesse c'est...

-c'est la corne que mon père et moi gardons depuis des années qui est en fait une corne d'éruptif...

Dumbledore resta figé un moment.

Mais alors... alors...

Harry n'est...

Il est parti... pourquoi ?

.

Hermione pleurait sur Ron qui lui tapait maladroitement le dos.

Depuis qu'ils étaient au courant du mariage, de toute manière, c'était tous les soirs la même chose.

Hermione ne pouvait pas dormir alors elle les rejoignait au dortoir et pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Mais ce soir, elle était encore plus effondrée que d'habitude puisqu'elle essayait de parler.

Autant dire que ses résultats n'étaient pas très concluants, même si les autres griffondors tendaient l'oreille.

-et co-comment a-t-il... osé... il a... je... C'est tellement...

-oui, Mione, moi aussi je suis triste.

-mais le... Malfoy a... c'est trop... peux plus...

-je suis d'accord...

-et quand... comblé... satisfait et... par Merlin...

-oui, Mione, oui.

-sexuellement, Ron ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain. On aurait du le deviner !

Puis elle fondit à nouveau en larme.

-et maintenant ils se marient !

Elle pleura d'autant plus, Ron lui caressant doucement le dos.

-oui ma Mione, moi aussi je pensais que Harry mourait puceau et célibataire.

La vision de Seamus s'étouffant avec sa chocogrenouille attira l'attention de Ron.

_Doucement avec le chocolat ! Si tu craches tu vas gaspiller !_

Puis il capta que si Neville et Dean le regardait aussi avec des yeux ronds, c'était peut-être parce qu'il y avait une raison.

-tu sais ce qui se passe avec Harry ? S'exclama Dean.

-il... il sait ! Confirma Seamus en reprenant son souffle. Harry a donc quelqu'un !

-mais oui ! S'exclama Hermione en se dégageant des bras de Ron. Et il... cette espèce de... ils ont... DEUX ENFANTS ! OUIIIIIIIIN !

Elle retomba dans les bras de Ron de plus belle.

-des en... des enfants ? Fit Neville en ouvrant grand les yeux. Mais...

-c'est impossible, finit par dire Dean. On avait fini par conclure que Harry était gay !

Ron fronça les sourcils.

_À quel moment on a conclu ça ?_

-oui, il est gay, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de mettre ce type enceint.

Ron cracha presque ses mots.

Merlin qu'il détestait la fouine pour ça...

-mais, pour faire un enfant entre deux hommes, il faut qu'ils s'aiment d'un amour pur et sans limite.

Hermione couina.

-Harry a... Harry est...

Elle se leva, chancelante, et Ron eut un instant peur qu'elle ne s'écoule avant même d'avoir fait un pas.

Mais elle tint bon, les mains sur la bouche.

-Harry aime un connard de sang pur prétentieux !

Elle fondit en larmes et sortit en courant du dortoir.

Silence.

Long silence.

-Ron... dit nous... Toi qui connais si bien les sangs pur et les gouts de ton meilleur ami...

Ron soupira.

Hermione lâcheuse...

-qui est ce sang pur prétentieux dont Hermione a parlé ?

Soupire, encore.

Leur dire ? Ne pas leur dire ?

Ron roula des yeux.

Avec la discrétion de Harry, de toute manière...

-c'est Draco Malfoy.

Ron entendit vaguement les corps s'écroulant derrière la porte avant de voir ceux de ses camarades de dortoir.

_Et merde..._

.

Pomfresh était une femme déterminée à ce que tous ses patients sortent de son antre dans un meilleur état que dans celui lequel ils étaient entrés.

C'était son _nindo_, comme disent les ninjas.

Mais outre cela, Pomfresh était une femme qui aimait le calme et l'ordre.

Mais depuis l'arrivée de la promotion de Harry Potter, ce n'était vraiment plus le cas !

Tout d'abord à cause de la génération de maladroit de Poufsouffle, qui envoyait régulièrement un ou deux gamins par jour à cause de blessures minimes et vraiment dérisoires.

Ensuite, à cause de ces inconscients de Serdaigle pour lesquelles le mot « mesuré » ne voulait rien dire, et dont les expériences finissaient, une fois sur deux, beaucoup plus mal qu'ils ne l'avaient prévus.

Et cela sans parler de l'animosité jamais vue qui régnait entre les griffondors et les serpentards. Cette génération était faite pratiquement que pour se chercher des poux et se taper dessus.

Mais le must du must fut les ''dommages collatéraux'' des nombreux duels Potter/Malfoy.

Quand ce n'était pas les deux principaux concernés qui se retrouvaient en sang dans l'un de ses lits.

L'infirmière soupira en pensant avec nostalgie aux quelques semaines d'étrange calme qui étaient survenues, il y a peu, avant qu'une vague de filles brisées par le chagrin ne débarquent dans sa si précieuse infirmerie.

De ce qu'elle avait compris, Harry Potter avait une chérie. Ou un chéri.

Puis il y eut une vague d'évanouissements, de nausées et d'autres chagrins quand les rumeurs les plus farfelues apparurent sur le ou la chérie dudit survivant.

Et enfin, lorsqu'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy quittèrent Poudlard et que diverses rumeurs encore plus originales naquirent dans l'école, son infirmerie était pleine à craquer un jour sur deux.

Mais là, enfin, cela c'était calmée.

Pomfresh pouvait profiter du silence qui régnait dans son antre, respirant avec bonheur l'odeur du vide et...

BOUM

-merde, désolé Seamus, mais tu es lourd.

-aaaaaaah... agonisa ledit Seamus.

-professeur, il y a Lavande qui commence à se diriger vers la fenêtre !

-silence, monsieur Weasley, surveillez plutôt vos camarades, ils ne tiennent toujours pas sur leurs jambes.

BOUM

-Neville ! Et, mec, reprends-toi ! Redresses-toi, j'ai pas quatre bras !

-Rooooooon...

-oui, Dean, je suis là.

Des pleurs, d'autres bruits de corps tombant sur le sol, quelques sanglots et un hurlement plus tard, l'infirmière ouvrit la porte et observa avec désolation que la tour _entière _des griffondors était devant sa chère, sa précieuse infirmerie.

Et allez, c'est quoi cette fois... ?

.

-dit mon ange ? Demanda Draco à Harry qui câlinait ses deux bébés qui étaient devenus déjà assez grand.

Lilyssa avait les cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, et la tignasse rousse de Scorpius atteignait presque le genou de Harry.

-voui ?

-et pour le nom ?

Le brun leva un regard de pure incompréhension vers son amant qui développa :

-Potter-Malfoy ou Malfoy-Potter ?

Harry fit la moue.

-c'est si important que ça ?

-oui, Potter, ça l'est, sinon je les appelle tous Malfoy et on en parle plus.

-tu sais, c'est toi la mère, dans l'histoire, donc normalement on devrait les appeler Potter.

-c'est bien pour ça que je tiens à avoir les deux noms.

Harry fit la moue (oui, encore).

-et bien, pour Scorpius et Lilyssa, on a qu'à dire que ce sera Malfoy-Potter, et pour ceux qui viennent ce sera Potter-Malfoy, ça te convient ?

-non ! Sinon tu en auras deux de plus que moi !

-pas de problème, Draconichou, tu auras du Malfoy-Potter à la troisième portée et puis voilà !

-non ! S'écria Draco, faisant sursauter le survivant.

-quoi non ?

-si on a une autre ''portée'', comme tu dis, on en aura autant voir plus que les belettes, et ça je refuse !

-qu'est-ce que tu as contre les Weasley, putain ? S'exclama Harry soudainement. Et puis, d'abord, pourquoi tu veux pas d'autres gamins ? Tu m'aimes pas assez pour ça, c'est ça ?

Harry se leva soudainement, et Draco hésita entre se mettre à pleurer et se cogner la tête contre un mur.

-c'est bon, j'ai compris, si c'est comme ça, je les garde les gamins ! TOUS !

Et sur ce, il partit en courant.

.

Sous des yeux mi-blasés, mi-inquiets, les habitant de la ville où la drôle de famille avait emménagé quelques temps plus tôt virent un garçon brun en larmes traverser la grande place en courant, deux enfants serrés dans ces bras, poursuivit par un jeune homme blond lui hurlant des mots d'amour et des recommandations de prudence pour les enfants.

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils faisaient ça environ trois fois par jour.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas d'homophobe dans le coin, parce qu'après la course poursuite, inévitablement, ils finissaient par s'embrasser à pleine bouche, les deux enfants leurs montant dessus pour avoir un peu d'attention.

Comme de nombreuses fois, ils furent arrêtés juste avant de se déshabiller par un gros garçon qui prenait les deux enfants et s'interposait entre le couple.

-allez, les mecs, il reste du travail à faire avant le mariage.

-d'accord, sourit Harry avec candeur.

.

Severus était encore en train de harceler Dumbledore pour avoir des renseignements sur son filleul quand la cheminée s'enflamma soudain de grandes flammes vertes et que deux silhouettes apparurent.

-bonjour professeur Dumbledore ! Salua l'un en souriant.  
-et monsieur Rogue ! S'étonna l'autre.  
-ça tombe bien que vous soyez là...  
-parce qu'en fait...  
-...on s'est rendu compte...  
-...qu'on vous a oublié...  
-...alors que vous êtes sur la liste des invités !

Severus eut une moue dégoutée tandis que Dumbledore ne cachait pas son air intrigué.

-messieurs Weasley... siffla Severus Rogue. de quoi parlez-vous encore ?

-et bien...  
-...du mariage de deux de vos élèves voyons !

Toutes couleurs quittèrent le visage de Dumbledore qui sembla comprendre immédiatement alors que le maître des potions se contentait d'un rictus moqueur.

Lui, il n'avait pas encore compris, ça se voyait !

-et en quoi cela pourrait m'intéresser, messieurs ?

-et bien...  
-...à ce qu'on a compris...  
-...vous êtes le parrain de Malfoy, non ?

-QUOI ? S'exclama Severus en se jetant quasiment sur les jumeaux pour les secouer. Vous savez où se trouve Draco ? Répondez !

-oui, on sait où se...  
-...trouve Malfoy ! Bien...  
-...sûr puisque nous sommes chargés...  
-...de prévenir tout le monde de son mariage !  
-...et de vous prévenir de la naissance de deux de ses enfants...  
-...ainsi de ceux encore en route !

Silence.

Severus recula un peu avant de reprendre un masque de froideur presque parfait.

Presque.

-tiens donc, et avec qui, je vous pris.

-par la moustache de Rowena, non... murmura le vieux fou citronné et levant ses mains à son visage livide.

-si professeur !  
-vous avez deviné rapidement !  
-c'est fou comme vous êtes...  
-...perspicace !  
-c'est étonnant comme vous avez...  
-... été le plus rapide à comprendre !

La chauve-souris graisseuse regarda les jumeaux et le directeur tour à tour d'un air suspect avant de demander :

-et bien, Albus, qu'avez-vous compris ?

-Harry...

Severus haussa un sourcil.

-mon petit Harry...

_Qu'est-ce que Potter venait faire là ?_

-mon petit Harry avec ce... ça, je le savais... mais des... des... Si il a fait des enfants c'est que...

-oui !  
-décidément, monsieur...  
-...vous nous étonnerez toujours !  
-pour avoir des enfants...  
-...entre hommes...  
-il faut de l'amour !  
-beaucoup d'amour !  
-et entre Harry et Malfoy, c'est l'amour fou !

Ce jour là, Fred et Georges Weasley purent voir pour la première fois le masque de Severus Rogue se briser et tomber en morceaux sur le sol du bureau directorial, avant qu'un hurlement de pure horreur et terreur ne brise le silence.

Suivit du cri un peu tremblant du vénéré directeur :

-POMFRESH !

.

Dans son infirmerie, virant les derniers griffondors de chez elle, l'infirmière soupira profondément.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ce soir, au juste ?

* * *

_Oui, je sais, je n'arrête pas de repousser le mariage, mais il est dur à écriiiiiire !_

_Et puis, je voudrais vous y voir, moi !_

_Non mais !_

_Bon... un pti mot doux, un mot d'amour, un mot méchant, ce que vous voulez mais quelque chose de productif siouplait !_

_Yume la petite chaussette !_


	19. Chapter 19

_Merci à cathy, qui, je l'espère, n'a pas eu de problèmes avec ses voisins u_u_

_Et un merci tout spécial à Oorion qui m'a rappelé que c'est pas parce qu'on peut inventé plein d'idiotie qu'il faut laisser les histoires d'amour en suspens comme je l'ai fait pour notre très cher Dudley/Kreattur^^_

_Mais en même temps, vous pouvez comprendre ma douleur à écrire ça u_u_

_De toute manière, il n'y aura pas non + énormément d'avancement non plus dans ce chap...  
_

_Bref_

_ merci à tous les autres lecteurs et lectrices !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Harry ?

-vi ?

-les bonhommes de neige, soit tu les fais dehors, soit tu leur mets un sort pour empêcher la neige de fondre.

Tout sourire, l'amour de sa vie lui demanda pourquoi.

Alors, ne pas le contrarier, surtout, ne pas le contrarier !

-pour... pour éviter de mouiller la moquette, Harry.

L'autre s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, enlevant lentement ses gants humides.

_Merde..._

-Draco... fit le brun le plus sérieusement du monde.

-avant toute chose, Harry, sache que je t'aime plus que tout.

Le concerné hocha simplement la tête, l'air toujours aussi sérieux.

-fait-moi l'amour, Draco Malfoy.

…

_Ah bon..._

-Tu as vingt minutes avant le retour de Kreattur et Dudley. Ce sera suffisant.

Draco rougit comme une tomate et Harry déclara soudain.

-mais cette fois, c'est moi qui serais au-dessus.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Harry le plaqua contre le mur, remonta les jambes du blond sur ses hanches et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Ça faisait si longtemps que ce n'était plus Harry qui dominait... Draco sentit son bas ventre s'embraser aussitôt.

Ça lui avait manqué, cette sauvagerie, cette passion...

La porte claqua derrière Harry qui ne s'en préoccupa même pas, pressant son ventre arrondi contre le sexe de Draco qui préféra ignorer le regard catastrophé, une fois encore, de Kreattur.

Ils vont finir par l'achever, cette pauvre elfe...

.

Les préparatifs étaient fin près, l'un des mariés observait distraitement la foule se préparer à être installée sur les fauteuils.

-Harry, ton idée n'est pas très...  
-enfin, tu vois, elle...  
-...va mettre...  
-...Malfoy contre nous...  
-...si on accepte !

Harry tourna lentement la tête vers eux et les détailla de la tête aux pieds avec un minuscule sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il caressa son ventre rond avec tendresse avant de reporter son regard vers la fenêtre.

-c'est juste une mesure de protection, au cas où.

-oui mais...  
-...si ça tourne mal...  
-...qui t'aidera ?

Le visage de Harry se ferma, et sa voix claqua :

-vous n'êtes plus avec moi ?

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard avant de le reporter sur Harry, déterminés.

-bien sur que si, Harry !  
-jusqu'au bout !  
-tu peux compter sur nous !

Harry leur sourit et repartit dans sa contemplation silencieuse.

Enfin, silencieuse jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux la brisent d'une seule voix :

-mais Harry...

-quoi encore ?

-bah... le mariage va commencer...  
-...il faudrait peut-être te préparer...

Harry baissa les yeux sur sa robe de chambre blanche, ouverte sur ses clavicules, et fit la moue.

-obligé ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

.

Hermione ne pleurait plus.

Le visage digne d'une poupée en porcelaine, le port altier et l'air impassible, elle fixait Ron en train d'essayer de négocier avec les jumeaux, qui venaient de débarquer, pour voir Harry... Mais vu la couleur rouge des oreilles de Ron, ce n'était pas très réussi, et il dut bientôt retourner s'assoir à côté de Hermione, grognant dans une barbe inexistante.

-ils disent que je n'ai pas le droit de voir Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête sèchement, toujours aussi impassible.

_Forte forte forte..._

-ne fait pas semblant que tu t'en fiches alors qu'il y a à peine une heure tu me pleurais encore dessus ! Explosa Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard distrait mais refusa de répondre.

_Forte forte forte forte..._

De toute manière, si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle serait capable de vomir.

_Forte forte forte..._

Ou pire, de pleurer !

Elle avait assez pleuré, par Merlin !

Elle devait être forte, pour le bonheur de son meilleur ami !

_Forte, forte forte forte forte forte forte forte forte forte forte forte !_

Ron la regarda étrangement :

-souvent, je me dis que j'ai de la chance de ne pas savoir à quoi tu penses, Mione.

Et Hermione ne répondit pas.

.

Dumbledore avait les larmes aux yeux.

En réalité, il avait les larmes aux yeux depuis que les jumeaux Weasley lui avait annoncé ce mariage, mais au contraire à la réaction (légèrement excessive, il faut l'avouer) de Severus, les larmes de Dumbledore étaient de joie, uniquement de joie, avec de l'admiration, aussi.

Son petit Harry avait découvert l'amour, n'était-ce pas merveilleux ?

Enfin, il avait toutes les cartes en main pour être un grand mage blanc, un magicien du bien, de l'amour et du bonheur !

Dumbledore échappa un sanglot : c'était tellement merveilleux, et magnifique, et éblouissant, et extrooooordinaire...

Il ramena un Severus en larmes contre lui en lui tapotant le dos en signe de réconfort et sourit avec malice, les yeux pétillants.

Ce jour allait définitivement changer la façon de penser du monde sorcier, vu le nombre de gens qui semblaient près à s'évanouir, ou qui, livide, s'accrochaient à leur chaise comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Ah...

Harry était vraiment merveilleux...

.

-Malfoy, je te dis de mettre ça !

-C'est absolument hors de question !

-mais...

-c'est pour les filles !

-mais non ! Et puis tu es redevenu la fille du groupe, d'après ce que Kreattur m'a dit...

-mais... tu nous as encore regardés !

-non, c'est elle qui vous a surpris. Et puis votre discrétion n'est pas vraiment connue dans le village, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco fit la moue.

Bon, OK, ils s'embrassaient de temps en temps par terre au milieu de la rue, mais c'était à cause de Harry, aussi, avec ses saloperies d'hormones !

Bref !

-mais je ne porterais pas ça ! Je préfère encore me marier à poil !

Regard de Dudley.

-arrrg ! Vous m'énervez !

Il attrapa alors la robe de sorcier blanche et essaya de l'enfiler en grognant.

Saleté de moldu...

.

Kreattur et Dobby discutaient discrètement, accroupis derrière un buisson.

-Dobby se demande pourquoi ont-ils l'air de vouloir s'évanouir, Kreattur ?

-Kreattur pense que les humains sont tous stupides, sauf le maître Harry et Draco Malfoy monsieur. Et Dudley, aussi, mon beau Dudley... (1)

Dobby hocha la tête.

-c'est vrai que Harry Potter monsieur est très noble et très gentil. Dobby a beaucoup de respect pour monsieur Harry Potter monsieur, mais Dobby a entendu les sorciers invités au mariage des maîtres ! Ils disent du mal de leur mariage, Kreattur !

Kreattur tourna vivement la tête vers son ami.

-quoi ? Quoi ? Du mal du mariage des maîtres ? Mais... il faut les punir, ils n'ont pas le droit !

-oui, Dobby est d'accord, mais on ne doit rien faire non plus. Les maîtres ne seraient peut-être pas d'accord...

-c'est vrai...

Kreattur hocha la tête et réfléchit intensément pendant quelques instants.

-et si Dobby et Kreattur ne leur disaient pas ?

.

Dudley sortit de la maison quand il en eut marre de s'acharner sur le tissu de la robe de Harry qui refusait de passer au niveau du ventre et traversa les rangées sous le regard intéressé des invités :

-Kreattur ? Kreattur !

L'elfe apparut dans ses bras dans un craquement sonore.

-oui ?

Dudley lui sourit tendrement et lui expliqua :

-il faut que tu aides Harry à mettre sa tenue. Est-ce que tu peux demander à Dobby de faire pareil à Malfoy ? Ils sont intenables !

-oui Dudley !

L'elfe de maison lui serra le cou dans ses petits bras et disparut à nouveau.

Dudley repéra les jumeaux et se dirigea vers eux en s'étirant.

Ce que Draco Malfoy pouvait être chiant...

-salut les mecs.

-bonjour...  
-...Dudley !  
-tout se passe...  
-...bien ?

-plus ou moins, mais disons que je ne suis pas pressé de me marier moi aussi...

-pas sûr que Kreattur...  
-...te laisse le choix !

Dudley soupira profondément.

-et Agate et Flavienne, où sont-elles ?

-nous sommes allés chercher Flavienne, elle s'occupe des deux enfants en ce moment.

Oula, une phrase entière d'une même voix, ils doivent stresser sérieux !

-calme, les jumeaux ! Et Agate ?

-on sait pas.  
-elle nous a dit...  
-...qu'elle avait un invité.

Dudley remarqua qu'ils avaient l'air gêné.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-bah...  
-...tu vois...  
-...je pense que ça risque de...  
-...pas plaire à tout le monde.

-pourquoi, c'est qui ?

-ça, on peut...  
-...pas te le dire...  
-...tu comprends ?

Dudley haussa les épaules.

Les sorciers étaient trop compliqués à comprendre...

.

Lucius Malfoy transplana dans le village indiqué dans la lettre, suivit rapidement par sa femme.

Son fils allait se marier...

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas précisé le nom de son épouse, mais il ne doutait pas que son fils ait choisi quelqu'un de puissant et au sang pur.

Après tout, si son fils avait fui l'école, il y avait bien une raison logique derrière.

Lucius grimaça en voyant qu'ils étaient dans un village moldu.

Qu'était passé par la tête de Draco pour fêter un tel événement dans un lieu pareil ?

Lucius repéra la place principale d'où s'élevaient quelques bruits de conversations. Il commençait à s'y diriger quand tout un groupe de petits moldus se plantèrent devant lui.

Une fille déclara :

-tu es le papa de monsieur Draco ?

Se retenant de donner un coup de pied dans l'enfant, Lucius hocha la tête.

-tu dois être contant, monsieur, tu es papy maintenant !

-ça ira bien avec tes cheveux blancs, ricana un petit garçon.

Lucius s'apprêtait à dégainer sa baguette quand une moldue attrapa ses enfants :

-allez, arrêtez ça, c'est malpoli !

-mais maman...

-allez-vous installer à vos places, la cérémonie ne devrait pas tarder à commencer ! Vous ne voulez pas rater le début, n'est-ce pas ?

-non maman ! Firent tous les enfants avant de partir courir vers la place.

La femme se tourna vers eux et leur adressa un sourire tranquille et bienveillant :

-excusez-les, ils adorent nos deux tourtereaux, depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ici, ils s'amusent énormément de les voir. Comme tout le monde j'imagine.

-je vois, répondit Narcissa avec un sourire poli.

Ses bonnes manières avaient toujours surmonté sa fierté, Lucius détestait ça.

-vous joignez-vous à nous ? Je pense que tout le monde serait heureux d'en savoir plus sur le jeune Draco.

-avec plaisir, ma chère, répondit Narcissa.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son mari et le regarda :

-Lucius, pouvez-vous aller me garder une place pendant que je discute avec ses dames ?

Elle désigna un groupe de moldues gloussantes et lui sourit froidement.

Lucius soupira.

Il détestait quand sa femme faisait ça.

-oui ma mie.

Et il partit.

Avisant Dumbledore et quelques autres personnalités, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il avait donc raison, son épouse était quelqu'un d'important.

Lucius s'assit gracieusement sur une des petites chaises (en plastique ! Cette horrible invention moldue ! Il faudra vraiment qu'il ait une discution avec son fils) et attendit.

Un doute horrible l'assaillit en voyant quelques membres de la tribu Weasley...

Mais non, voyons, c'est impossible !

.

Dumbledore regarda Lucius Malfoy entrer dans le cercle cérémonial, suivit de près par sa femme discutant avec des moldues.

Un immense sourire plein de dents éclaira le visage baigné de larmes du vieux sorcier.

Oh, Harry, c'était merveilleux !

Même cette chère sang-pur, si belle et douce durant sa scolarité, arrivait à se montrer courtoise avec les moldus, c'était si beau !

Oui, définitivement, Harry était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire !

.

Severus, discrètement, s'écarta du vieux fou citronné qui pleurait, le visage partagé entre l'extase et le papy gâteau, gloussant entre deux sanglots...

Les quelques enfants qui passaient par là le regardait étrangement, et ils avaient raisons !

Si même les moldus remarquent que Poudlard a pour directeur un vieux fou, on est pas sorti de l'auberge...

* * *

_(1) mon préccccieux... lol^^_

_Oui, oui, je sais, c'est toujours pas la fin, MAIS ça avance, n'es-ce pas ? C'est pas si chiant que ça, si ?_

_...__si ?_

_...  
_

**_Maintenant, petit Quizz !_**

_Qui est l'invité surprise de Agate (c'est trop dur et trop recherché u_u) : mettez vos hypothèses en review !_

_Et si vous trouvez pas, vous devez, en punition, me laisser une review !_

_MOUAHAHAHAHAH (je suis diabolique u_u)_

_Yume la pitite chaussette cannibale !_


	20. Chapter 20

_Wouha ! Un long chapitre !_

_Rassurez vous, c'est normal u_u_

_C'est le dernier chapitre, je l'ai terminé il y a un moment mais le sadisme de Sekai m'a forcé à ne pas le posté tout de suite^^_

_En plus je suis en VACANCE !_

_Donc je vais pouvoir beaucoup écrire !_

_..._

_arg..._

_Bref^^ bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, laisser des review ou mit en favori !_

* * *

**POV Agate Delapierre**

Soyons clair : je suis une personne normale.

J'ai, je l'avoue, des penchants étranges et non explicables pour les êtres maléfiques/effrayants/tristounets/sombres/ténébreux/mignons avec un sombre passé trop romantique, mais cela ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un d'étrange !

Je n'aspire pas plus que ça à la simplicité, certes, je déteste les gens ennuyeux.

Mais de là à me considérer comme une personne bizarre, c'est prendre un lapin pour un lièvre et le tenir par les oreilles ! (1)

Bien, maintenant que les choses sont mises aux claires, je vais pouvoir présenter correctement ma vision des choses :

De là où je suis, avec l'agréable compagnie d'un ancien mage noir repenti, je peux observer la magnifique vision de la salle de mariage de mes deux protégés : Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter !

C'est magnifique, ces deux là sont _FAIT _l'un pour l'autre et vont enfin unir leurs vies, maintenant qu'ils ont maintes fois unis leurs corps.

Je peux voir les jumeaux parlant tranquillement avec Dudley, je peux voir les invités moldus qui sourient, les invités sorciers qui vomissent/s'évanouissent/pleurent, je vois aussi le groupe de jeunes étudiants sorciers caché derrière un buisson (enfin, caché est à nuancer, vu que seules leurs têtes sont cachées et qu'ils pointent tous du cul, sans vouloir être vulgaire).

Je vois aussi Dobby et Kreattur, deux adorables petits êtres non identifiés et non identifiables, reconnaissables facilement grâce à leurs yeux en balle de tennis et leurs oreilles démesurées. Sans parler de la peau grise, bien évidemment.

D'ailleurs...

Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, là, au juste, avec les gens en capes et costards attachés comme des saucissons ? Il y a même une espèce de poule blonde qui se tortille comme une hystérique pour attraper un carnet gisant devant son nez...

…

Bref, ce n'est pas le plus important de la journée !

La musique a commencé, les jumeaux sont en place de chaque côté de l'hôtel, ils sont fiers comme des coqs, à tel point que je jurerais que leurs chemises vont exploser s'ils continuent !

Flavienne rentre la première, les deux bébés dans les bras. Elle avance lentement et tous peuvent se délecter du magnifique mélange que mes deux protégés ont créé.

Six personnes s'évanouissent déjà, elles sont évacuées aussitôt.

Je regarde le public, il n'y a qu'un seul des étudiants de derrière le buisson qui est toujours en position, les autres s'éventent avec leurs mains ou se sont simplement étalés sur le dos, bouche ouverte et yeux clos/révulsés/remplis de larmes.

À tous les coups, les grands chocs mentaux dévoilent la véritable apparence : l'expression du visage serait déchiffrable pour les sentiments, ou l'intelligence ou...

Ou...

Donc, six personnes d'évanouies et le double (triple) en état critique !

Et dire que ce n'est que le début...

Flavienne arrive au niveau de l'hôtel, passe Lilyssa à Fred (ou George) et Scorpius à George (ou Fred, soyons clair, il n'y a que Potter sur terre pour réussir à les différencier, ces deux là !) avant de se placer derrière l'immense grimoire qui doit être l'équivalent sorcier de la bible...

Il doit y avoir pas mal de sang-pur près de la syncope de voir une moldue s'occuper de la cérémonie, mais bon, on est plus à ça près !

Elle inspire profondément et déclare d'une voix forte :

-que Draco Lucius Malfoy se montre!

Le blond arriva, dans une magnifique robe de sorcier blanche.

Moi, je trouve que ça lui donne un air de fille, ou d'ange, au choix, mais vu la bave qui a commencé à recouvrir les genoux de certaines filles (instantanément, en plus ! Comme si elles avaient une sorte de stock de bave qu'elles gardaient dans la bouche, prêtes à le laisser couler dès que le... désolé, reprenons), c'était plutôt l'ange au vu des critères sorciers.

Un grand blond (prenez Malfoy, mettez lui des rides et un air encore plus prétentieux, et ça donne ça) gonfla la poitrine de fierté et d'orgueil et le suivi des yeux avec une moue supérieure...

Ça, ça devait être son père. Pas de doute !

Malfoy s'arrêta devant l'hôtel et fit un sourire éblouissant à Flavienne, maintenant que le public ne voyait plus que son dos, avant de reprendre un visage impassible.

Il aurait dû faire acteur...

-que Harry James Potter s'avance !

Je pose mes yeux sur l'entrée et ma mâchoire va rendre visite à mes chaussettes.

Arg...

Est-ce que les sorciers sont tous aussi classes, beaux, et sexys, ou c'est juste ceux que je rencontre ?

Habillé d'une longue robe de sorcier noire, son ventre rond apparaissant entre les pans de sa cape argentée et presque transparente dont la capuche large est posée sur ses cheveux, Potter s'avança entre les rangées. Son visage est serein, et les arabesques dessinées sur sa cape font des ombres terriblement sensuelles sur le visage du brun.

Le blond péteux, là, le père de Malfoy, a des yeux énormes, en mode Dobby un peu, et ses lèvres sont devenues une seule et même ligne tordue. Sa peau est si livide qu'elle ne va pas tarder à être transparente s'il continut de blêmir comme ça.

Apparemment, il n'était pas au courant.

Il fusille Potter du regard jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se tourne vers lui, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, et lui dédit un sourire béat.

Sans aucun doute, c'est ses hormones qui font encore des leurs...

Mais rien que la tête sidérée du blond !

MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Hm, bref, excusez, mais le blond a vraiment l'air d'être le stéréotype de l'aristocrate coincé et bien propre sur lui, et j'adore voir mes choux (jamais je ne leur avouerais que je les appelle comme ça mentalement) casser les mythes.

Potter arriva au niveau de Malfoy, aucun n'adressa un regard à l'autre, Flavienne trépignait sur place en face d'eux, elle essaya de se calmer et d'arrêter de danser d'une jambe sur l'autre.

Ça se voit vraiment qu'elle est complètement gaga du couple.

-un amour pur et véritable a été prouvé par la naissance de Lilyssa et Scorpius Malfoy-Potter-Potter-Malfoy, puis revérifié par les quatre futurs enfants que vous portez.

Ah, ils avaient décidé pour le nom alors ?

…

Ils auraient sincèrement pu trouver mieux...

Quoique... c'était plutôt bien représentatif de leur relation, cet espèce de compromis qui paraissait étrange de l'extérieur mais qui était la seule et unique manière de les satisfaire tous les deux.

Ils nouèrent leurs mains, et j'eus la nette impression que Potter serrait les doigts de son aimé plus que nécessaire.

Il va se passer quelque chose...

Je souris, impatiente de voir ce qu'ils vont encore inventer pour paraître intéressants... sans le faire exprès. D'ailleurs, le jour où ils le feront en étant conscients et désireux des réactions des autres, il faudra tous se mettre aux abris.

Vous imaginez, franchement, ce que ça pourrait donner ?

Je vois très bien Malfoy en roi du monde, riant d'un air sadique et dégénéré tandis que Harry serait habillé en danseuse étoile et ferait un slow avec Dobby en costard, avec en fond une musique Disney genre, « Akuna Matata » ou « un jour mon prince viendra », ensuite il y aurait une procession de trompettes vivantes qui...

_Con-cen-tra-tion !_

-à présent, vos cœurs vont se lier pour l'éternité, les alliances s'il vous plait !

Les jumeaux se jetèrent sur les futurs maris, d'une manière pas cérémoniale du tout, et tendirent comme ils purent les deux anneaux sans faire tomber les bébés.

Mais...

-c'est quoi ces anneaux ?

C'était... des bagues de pâquerettes ? Mais si, vous savez, quand vous prenez une pâquerette et que vous enroulez la tige pour faire un super nœud (trop difficile à reproduire, je n'y arrive jamais, moi) et vous l'enfilez au doigt.

Les jumeaux firent une moue d'excuse.

-tu vas rire, Draco...

-je ne pense pas, non, grinça Malfoy mais les jumeaux ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

-...en fait on a...  
-...accidentellement perdu...  
-...les deux bagues que tu...  
-...avait acheté.  
-c'est bête hein !

-c'est pas grave, Draco. Le mariage est plus important. Et puis nous aurons qu'à jeter un sort d'immortalité sur les fleurs. Ce sera tellement romantique, mon amour...

Un bruit de craquement sinistre attira mon attention.

Une jeune fille brune aux cheveux ébouriffés avait pété ses accoudoirs, alors que son visage était resté une parfaite représentation d'une statue de déesse souriante. Le rouquin assis à côté d'elle lui jeta un regard inquiet.

Vu que les accoudoirs avaient préférés rester dans ses mains plutôt qu'accrochés à la chaise, il y avait de quoi...

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

Et enfila son anneau tandis que Potter faisait de même de son côté. Avec un manque total de solennité, d'ailleurs...

Bref !

-je vous déclare, par les pouvoirs que vous deux m'avez conféré par manque de temps et de prêtre, unis par les liens sacrés et magiques du mariage !

J'en suis à 34 évanouissements. Il ne reste que 8 sorciers encore lucides, et le reste, c'est les moldus.

L'étudiant survivant derrière son buisson tient toujours bon, mais je vois ses fesses commencer à trembler.

C'est d'ailleurs assez amusant, vu que le reste de son corps semble complètement stoïque.

-vous pouvez vous embrasser pour sceller le contrat.

Ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Trois évanouissements de plus, plus que cinq debout !

L'étrange impression de me retrouver dans une sorte de jeu de paris (genre course de chevaux ou un battle royal où il n'y AURA QU'UN SEUL SURVIVANT !), disparut quand je vis que Potter et Malfoy s'approchaient l'un de l'autre.

Le moment était décisif !

Je retenais ma respiration (note pour plus tard: penser à faire une réflexion sur le fait de retenir sa respiration dans les moments importants), prête à cet ultime et décisif baiser.

Bah oui, parce que ce n'est pas le moment de me dire « et d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que pendant les moments importants qu'on attend avec impatience, on a tendance à avoir le réflexe de... » Merde, désolé...

À côté de moi, Tom semblait dans le même état que moi (pas pensif, hein, le côté ''retenez votre respiration parce que c'est le moment que vous attendez tous !'').

La cérémonie s'est bien passée ! (Sans compter les évanouissements, bien sûr, ça ne compte pas)

Malfoy penche la tête sur le côté, ses yeux se ferment, leurs nez se frôlent et...

Et...

Et...

Et je retire complètement ce que j'ai dit à propos de la cérémonie qui se passe bien.

Après tout, nous sommes dans un événement Potter-Malfoy, c'est normal que ça n'ai rien de normal ! (jolie phrase, mais bon, Agate ma grande, tu peux faire mieux...)

Potter baissa la tête, entourant son ventre de ses bras, et murmura en jetant un coup d'œil à la foule.

-je... Draco je... je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux...

Malfoy ouvrit les yeux, bondit en arrière, yeux écarquillés, avant de se précipiter vers son mari pour le soutenir dans cette dure épreuve qu'il doit traverser.

Trop lent.

Beaucoup trop lent.

Avec Potter, il faut vraiment, _vraiment _être au taquet, en mode rapidité de superman, là, ou l'autre super héros avec un costume encore plus ridicule qui court vite...

Bref, trop lent, quoi.

Parce que Potter avait déjà transplané.

Une sorte d'hébétement s'installa pendant quelques secondes sur la place où aurait dû se passer le plus beau et incroyable mariage de tous les temps sorciers (là c'était surtout le plus inattendu, je pense) et les rares sorciers encore éveillés lâchèrent prise, sauf l'étudiant qui résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur (l'envahisseur, c'est le choc mental causé par le couple farfelu qu'est le Malfoy-Potter) et un vieux sorcier avec une barbe qui trainait par terre, des larmes qui coulaient à flots sur ses joues depuis le début du mariage et une robe verte et violette (très laide, soit dit en passant).

Même le père du blond agonisait sur sa chaise, tête rejetée en arrière, bouche ouverte et yeux révulsés.

Magnifique vision...

Puis Malfoy se tourna d'un coup vers les jumeaux et hurla :

-OU EST HARRY ?

Je ne savais pas qu'autant de décibels pouvaient être envoyés en une fois... Les jumeaux non plus apparemment...

**Fin du POV**

.

Draco paniquait là.

Mais il paniquait vraiment.

Pourquoi au juste Harry avait transplané ? Non seulement c'était dangereux pour les bébés, mais en plus il comptait faire quoi, tout seul ?

On accouche pas tout seul, merde ! PERSONNE n'accouche seul !

Il se tourna vivement vers les Weasley (les jumeaux), et les saisit tous deux par le col :

-vous allez me dire tout de suite où il est !

Ils s'échangèrent un regard paniqué avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante :

-désolé Malfoy...  
-...Harry nous a fait...  
-...promettre.  
-Il ne veut l'aide de personne...  
-...pour mettre au monde ses enfants.

Draco plisse les yeux de rage, les jumeaux poussent un cri étranglé.

- dites-moi immédiatement !

.

Accoucher seul ?

Dumbledore eut un autre sanglot.

Son Harry était si courageux !

.

Dean se leva.

Les autres étaient KO depuis longtemps, presque depuis le début de la cérémonie. Lavande n'avait même pas survécu à l'entrée de Malfoy.

Dean plissa les yeux, observant ledit Malfoy secouer les jumeaux en leur hurlant de lui dire où était parti Harry.

La moldue qui avait fait la cérémonie gardait contre elle les deux enfants de Harry (n'étaient-ils pas un peu grand pour des enfants de moins d'un an ?) dont le roux (le roux ! Malfoy a accouché d'un roux !) pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Dean grimaça d'incompréhension puis il _le_ vit.

Théodore Nott, un serpentard un peu bizarre avec des lunettes qu'il remontait sans cesse sur son nez, observait lui aussi la scène avec intérêt. À ses pieds gisaient Parkinson et Zabini (tiens, eux non plus n'ont pas survécu, au moins les griffondors ne sont pas les seuls) tandis que Crabbes et Goyle pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Nott remonta ses lunettes, Dean passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Ah, ils n'ont rien compris eux non plus », se dirent-ils en même temps.

C'était presque rassurant, d'une certaine manière.

.

Ron était livide, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Une seule phrase tournait dans sa tête, « Harry est en danger. Harry est en danger. Harry est en danger. », tandis que son instinct protecteur cherchait de tous les côtés un mangemort, une fille nue ou un dragon à combattre pour défendre son meilleur ami.

Mais il n'y avait rien !

RIEN ! ! ! ! !

-Miooooooooneuh, gémit-il en ne trouvant toujours pas un monstre à combattre.

-je propose de mettre mon état déprimé de côté et d'aller aider Harry à accoucher.

Oh, Godric soit béni avec Serdaigle et Merlin et tous les autres grands esprits (oui, Godric EST un grand esprit, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute) pour lui avoir donné Hermione Grange pour trouver les moyens d'aider Harry quand il ne suffit pas de risquer sa vie.

-d'accord, on fait quoi ?

Hermione se leva d'un coup, attrapa l'oreille de Ron (on attrape ce qu'on peut quand on ne regarde pas), et ferma les yeux.

Son instinct maternel (puisque amiternelle n'existe pas, on trouve ce qu'on peut avec les moyens du bord...) l'envahit, Harry avait besoin de son aide... là-bas !

Elle transplana, emmenant son rouquin préféré avec elle.

.

Harry était accroupi dans une forêt, ses mains agrippant un arbre (ou le déchiquetant, c'est relatif), et poussant de toutes ses forces.

Ça faisait vachement mal, bordel ! Beaucoup plus que d'être en dessous pendant l'amour !

Mais bon, il n'avait que quatre enfants, ça pourrait être pire.

Il pourrait en avoir _cinq _!

…

Aïe...

Un des enfants était né, il pleurait, enroulé sur lui même(2) dans la cape que Harry avait étendu sur le sol (bah ouais, anti-bactérie et anti-saleté, faut bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose) mais les autres étaient beaucoup beaucoup _beaaaaaaaaaucoup _plus dur à sortir.

À croire qu'ils s'entraidaient pour rester dans son ventre.

Si c'est le cas qu'ils ne demandent pas à sortir du tout, par Merlin !

Aïe aïe aïe...

Par toutes les crottes de schtroumpfs et les veracrasses d'Angleterre, c'est douloureux...

Il avait envie de relâcher ce connard d'arbre inutile pour consoler son bébé qui pleure et accoucher des autres en douceur, il aurait aimé tous les serrer contre lui pour leur dire que la douleur et la violence, c'était nul, et que les câlins c'était mieux.

Mais bon, mince quoi, il pouvait pas !

C'est pô justeuh...

-Harry!

-Harry!

Il sursauta vivement, se retourna comme il put (c'est à dire que sa tête pivota de quelques centimètres), et vit Ron et Hermione courir vers lui.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi content qu'ils lui viennent en aide. Et ils étaient vraiment souvent venus à son aide !

.

-tu crois qu'on a bien fait de l'assommer ? Demanda Fred.  
-va savoir, répondit George.  
-mais il était fatiguant, argumenta Fred.  
-et inutile, confirma George.  
-donc on a bien fait.  
-on a bien fait.  
-parfait !  
-oui, parfait !

-...

-on va devoir courir, hein ?  
-oui, courir très vite je pense.  
-ça faisait longtemps...

.

Dumbledore ne pleurait plus.

Il en était à un seuil tellement élevé de la béatitude qu'il ne pleurait plus.

Harry avait vraiment un magnifique état d'esprit en toute circonstance.

.

Quand Pomfresh les retrouva enfin (son instinct de sauvetage-de-Potter était vraiment développé, avec toutes les fois où Potter débarquait dans son infirmerie pour diverses causes de maladies/blessures/aux portes de la mort) son patient préféré, deux enfants couverts de sang et de placenta hurlaient de toutes la force de leurs poumons (puissants, d'ailleurs, ils avaient hérité de la voix de leurs pères quand ils s'engueulent, ça ne fait pas de doute) dans les bras de Ron Weasley tandis que Harry, refusant de lâcher son arbre, suivait les instructions de Hermione Granger à la lettre sans hurler de douleur plus que d'habitude.

Pomfresh leva un sourcil.

Cette fille avait l'étoffe des pros...

Mais bon, c'était _son _patient à _elle_, donc la place !

-dégagez, Granger, laissez faire les professionnels !

La brunette la fusilla du regard quand elle s'accroupit à leurs côtés.

-merci madame, mais je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule. Je suis habituée à aider Harry.

-merci de votre aide, miss Granger, mais monsieur Potter est _mon _patient depuis des années.

-et c'est _mon _ami depuis aussi longtemps, figurez-vous.

-et c'est...

-s'il vous plait, vous en discuterez plus tard, il y en a encore deux qui attendent là !

-oh, pardon Harry.

-vous avez raison monsieur Potter.

.

Après de longues heures d'attente insupportable où les jumeaux étaient persuadés de ne pas survivre au réveil de Malfoy (pour plus de sureté, ils l'avaient attachés à une chaise et placés quelques dizaines de sortilèges autour, mais pas sûr que ce soit suffisant...), Dobby, Kreattur, Flavienne, et Dumbledore essayait de réveiller les autres. Agate était descendue elle aussi, tandis que Jedusor était resté caché sous sa cape. Les jumeaux observaient sans rien faire assis sur l'hôtel. Les moldus eux, étaient partis, riant en disant « qu'ils s'attendaient bien à une cérémonie comme ça venant de Harry et Draco »

Puis Agate et Flavienne sursautèrent brusquement.

-tu as entendu ?

-ouais...

-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Dudley.

-on revient, Dudley, sourit Flavienne en tapotant son épaule avant d'attraper Lilyssa et Scorpius dans ses bras.

.

-incroyable, dit Pomfresh.

-magnifique, dit Agate.

-trop mignon ! Dit Flavienne.

-ça va Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

-dit encore un mot et je te vomis dessus.

Hermione eut un sourire timide, et tapota le dos de son ami étalé sur l'arbre, essayant de reprendre son souffle et de se remettre de l'effort.

-je crois que je vais aussi gagatiser sur ceux là aussi ! S'exclama la plus jeune des sages-femmes. Tu as pensé à des noms, Harry ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry se mit à vomir tripes et boyaux sur la mousse de la forêt, faisant reculer Hermione et grimacer Flavienne.

Ron était toujours assis dans l'herbe, hébété et en état de choc, les quatre bébés pleurant dans ses bras comme s'ils ne savaient faire que ça.

Le rouquin n'était vraiment pas habitué à ne pas avoir de monstre à combattre pour aider Harry.

-bon, fit Agate en se redressant et attrapant le bras de l'autre femme qui était là en premier. Nous y allons. Flavienne, occupe-toi de Harry.

Flavienne aurait voulut répondre, mais un bruit d'éclaboussure plus fort que les autres l'en empêcha.

Après tout, il n'avait pas vomi pendant tout le temps où il avait eu les quatre trucs dans le ventre, il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment où un autre !

.

Draco dormait.

Il dormait même profondément, trop profondément.

Et il savait que son réveil serait douloureux. Extrêmement douloureux pour celui qui l'empêcher de voir son bien-aimé...

.

Un frisson traversa le corps des jumeaux qui s'échangèrent un regard inquiet avant qu'il ne dévie vers le corps saucissonné autant qu'endormi (et il était très endormi) d'un certain blond, sang pur, très aristocrate, très psychopathe, trop amoureux, jaloux et serpentard.

Quelque chose leur disait qu'ils étaient dans la bouse de dragon, et que leurs années d'entrainement à fuir Rusard avait intérêt à leur être utile...

.

-alala... heureusement que je n'ai pas assisté à la cérémonie, sinon j'aurais été bonne à m'occuper de tous les sorciers aux nerfs fragiles, soupira une femme debout sur une colline légèrement à l'écart du village.

-oui, j'ai pensé la même chose, confirma une autre femme, debout à ses côtés.

-Les gens d'aujourd'hui n'ont vraiment plus rien dans le ventre.

-et dans le pantalon.

Elles ricanèrent toutes deux avant de sursauter, étonnées, et de se tourner l'une vers l'autre en s'exclamant d'une même voix :

-qui êtes-vous ?

La personne encagoulée derrière une des femmes soupira profondément.

_Ce n'est pas possible d'oublier de demander un truc pareil alors qu'elles ont quand même fait accoucher quelqu'un ensemble..._

-Pompom, infirmière de Poudlard, l'école des deux garçons.

-Agate, sage femme de Malfoy. Je m'occupe du couple depuis l'accouchement de monsieur Malfoy.

Elles se sourirent, puis se serrèrent la main.

-enchantée.

-ravi de rencontrer une autre personne ayant ses deux énergumènes comme patient.

-et encore, Pompom, vous ne les avez pas connus enceints. Draco était un véritable carnage ambulant. Je n'ai guère eu qu'un aperçu de ce que peut donner Harry Potter dans cet état, mais je suis bien heureuse de ne l'avoir pas plus côtoyé, vu les récits qui me sont parvenu.

-je comprends, mais si ça peut vous rassurer, Agate, Harry n'est pas une petite nature, et je ne compte plus les fois où je lui ai remis un os ou deux en place sans qu'il ne grimace plus que nécessaire.

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement avant d'ajouter :

-ça c'est un homme, au moins !

-c'est sûr que lui au moins en a dans le ventre !

-et le pantalon !

-...

-désolé...

.

Draco dormait toujours, quand une chose étrange se produisit.

Une caresse, douce, sur sa joue.

Et deux lèvres tendres se posant sur les siennes.

Draco fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit les yeux pour voir apparaître deux émeraudes magnifique.

-Harry ?

-bonjour, Draco, je ne sais pas comment tu peux dormir à un moment pareil, mais regarde ce que j'ai là !

Draco cligna des yeux et baissa le regard vers les bras de Harry qui était assis sur ses talons.

Un immense sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux devant son amour, et l'embrasse passionnément.

-je t'aime.

-je t'aime aussi... mais j'ai très très mal, là... je préfère quand tu me fais l'amour, je trouve ça moins douloureux...

Draco rougit en hochant la tête timidement.

-mais... tu sais, on en a déjà six, la prochaine fois qu'on le fera, on se protège, d'accord ?

-se... protéger ? Demanda Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Draco cligna des yeux avant de soupirer profondément.

Bien sur que les griffondors ne connaissent pas ce mot...

.

.

Rémus arriva en courant dans le village, les cheveux en pétard et la chemise à moitié sortit du pantalon.

_En retard en retard en retard !_

Il traversa rapidement les rues, regardant de travers les passants qu'il croisa (mais pourquoi riaient-ils comme ça ?), et finit par parvenir à la place où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie.

…

Chaises renversées, coulées liquides (de la bave ?) sur le sol, quelques corps ligotés dans un coin, un hôtel couvert de fleurs définitivement vide...

C'était bien là au moins ?

-ah, mon cher Rémus Lupin !

Rémus se tourna et vit Dumbledore, assis sur une des rares chaises encore debout, tenant le corps évanoui de Severus contre lui.

Ses yeux étaient rouges, comme s'il avait beaucoup pleuré.

-professeur Dumbledore ! Je suis terriblement gêné d'arriver aussi tard, comment cela c'est passé ?

-c'était...

À la plus grande horreur de Rémus, de grosses larmes dégoulinèrent sur les joues du vieux sorcier.

-c'était vraiment un... mariage merveilleux...

…

Rémus se tourna, et les cheveux au vent, ses magnifiques yeux dorés perdus dans l'horizon, et une bourrasque de vent fit perdre des pétales de fleurs dans ses beaux cheveux blonds/gris.

-mon petit Rémus... je crois que tu as encore manqué un grand événement... murmura le loup-garou doucement.

Un sourire effleura sensuellement ses lèvres.

-ce n'est que partie remise.

Étalé sur les genoux du plus vieux... pardon, du plus puissant sorcier, un Severus Rogue ouvrit les yeux sur cette scène digne de tous les plus grandes œuvres de peintre romantique.

C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas eu assez de bave, aujourd'hui...

* * *

(1) ... ce proverbe existe-t-il ? C'est un mystère, mais en tout cas, il me plaisait bien.

(2) _"Un des enfants était né, il pleurait, enroulé sur lui même" _ je me suis demandé après coup... mais le cordon ombilicale, il a disparut tout seul ? Je vous pris de ne pas vous attarder sur cette erreur de calcul, une de plus, une de moins, quelle différence ça peut faire ?

* * *

_VOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
_

_C'EST LA FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !_

_..._

_snouf..._

**_Bon, comme j'ai pas vraiment assez de cruauté pour vous laisser comme ça, je vous propose un truc : vous allez me laisser une review sur un passage que vous aimeriez bien voir dans l'épilogue, genre l'entrée à Pouldard, la vie des six mioches, ce que deviens le couple Dudley/Kreattur (ne demandez pas ça), la vie après le mariage, tout ça..._**

_Je vous demande vos propositions, et je vous promet de faire de mon mieux ! ! ! Alors m'oubliez pas, siouplait, ne me laisser pas sans une pitite review^^_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début, et laisser un piti mot en review, et à bientôt sur une nouvelle fic, j'espère :)_

_ET UN BIG MERCI à VINCENT, qui malgré l'horreur que représente la correction d'un de mes textes, résiste encore et toujours au suicide libérateur de mes fautes d'orthographes, donc une slave d'applaudissement s'il vous plait !  
_

_Yume la jolie et joyeuse chaussette cannibale u_u  
_


	21. Chapter 21

_Alors, je vais faire un petit topo avant d'envoyer ce chapitre, sil vous plaît, c'est le dernier, lisez je vous pris u_u_ _Personne m'a fait remarqué : « hé, Harry accouche pas allongé, c'est trop bizarre, non ? », alors soit vous êtes cultivé, soit vous êtes pas attentifs, soit un peu des deux u_u._

_Au cas où, je vais vous expliqué (chu trop généreuse) à l'origine, le corps de la femme n'est pas prévu pour accouché allongé, c'est plus pratique pour le médecin, c'est tout._

_Même dans certaines tribus (me demandez pas lesquelles, je suis culturée, mais quand même, il y a des limites...) les femmes accouchent accroupies, accrochée (aggripée et défonçant les bras) à leurs amies._

_ Et puis la gravité aide sans aucun doute u_u_

_Bref._

_Voilà._

_C'est le dernier chapitre._

_J'ai pas envie de vous le donné, ce serait dire adieu à ce délire de malade._

…

_Allez je vous le donne pas je vous laisse imaginer !_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, et de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'au bout de ce délire illogique mais amusant, merci d'avoir reviewer, de m'avoir mit en favori, merci à mon bêta qui malgré son foutu caractère de slip troué a continué à corriger mes textes et continu encore, et enfin merci à l'univers entier de faire exister le yaoi, les chaussettes et fanfiction ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
_

_A plus !_

_ ._

_._

_ ._

_._

_ ._

_ Même pas drôle, je suis sure que personne n'y a cru..._

_ Bon, allez, bonne lecture, et laissez-moi un petit mot s'il vous plaît !_

* * *

Dernier chapitre :

-on pourrait leur donner des noms d'anges.

-d'anges ?

-vi, comme toi. Harry leva un sourcil.

-comme toi plutôt...

-tu... tu trouves que je ressemble à un ange ?

-oui, mais moi, tu...

-oui...

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, pupilles brillantes et joues rougissantes légèrement. Ils s'approchèrent timidement l'un de l'autre, leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs paupières s'abaissèrent et...

-MAÎÎÎTRES ! ARRÊTEZ !

Ils sursautèrent violemment et se tournèrent vers un côté du salon où Kreattur leur faisait les gros yeux.

-vous recommencez !

-pardon, Kreattur, grogna Harry en s'écartant et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeur.

-vous n'y arriverez jamais si vous devez vous arrêter tous le temps pour faire des horreurs !

-ce n'est pas des horreurs, Kreattur, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-c'est ça oui, en attendant, cherchez !

Harry et Draco soupirèrent.

-Samael, c'est joli.

-adopté ! Pour l'autre garçon : Orphée, c'est un gars dans la mythologie grecque !

-tu sais ce qu'il a fait ?

-hm... nan.

-moi non plus, accepté ! Ils ne cherchèrent pas plus loin, merde, faut faire court, ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre là !

.

-Severus ? Appela un homme blond à dos de cheval, cheveux aux vents et l'air princier.

-Lupin ?

-appelle-moi Rémus.

-oui Lupin ? Répéta obstinément le maître des potions.

-viens avec moi, monte, je t'emmène dans mon château !

-hein ?

D'un sort, Severus fut sur les genoux du loup garou, en amazone, et le cheval se cabra (le faisant pousser un cri) avant de partir au galop.

-mais qu'est-ce qui s'paaaaaaaaaaaassssssse ?

**quelques temps plus tard.**

-Lupin...

-oui Severus ?

-rappelle-moi ce que je fais là ?

-Harry et Draco pensent que tu as besoin de vivre en ma compagnie, tout simplement.

Severus grinça des dents.

-et pourquoi en _ta _compagnie, Lupin ?

Ce dernier se retourna, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-il paraîtrait que nous serions compatibles sexuellement.

-...

Rémus se retourna en continuant à siffloter tandis que Severus Rogue, le maître du masque impénétrable, le regardait comme deux ronds en flanc, l'air hébété.

Lui, Severus Rogue, compatible sexuellement avec quelqu'un ?

-Potter est tombé sur la tête !

-c'est une idée de Draco, je crois... il pense que c'est une bonne idée.

.

Flavienne, les quadruplés dans les bras tandis que les jumeaux s'accrochent à sa robe pour réussir à avancer, se dirigea alors vers la nouvelle maison.

Agate, les bras chargés de valises, la suivait tranquillement.

La maison était grande, presque un château, avec un jardin en pente douce joliment fleuri et une terrasse propre était ouverte sur un chemin de jolies dalles serpentant entre les bosquets

Draco, étalé sur l'herbe du jardin, dormait à poings fermés tandis que sur la table du jardin, Harry faisait un bras de fer avec un homme au visage tout juste refait par un petit coup de baguette chirurgique.

Pardonner, c'était pas si compliqué quand on est heureux, se dit Harry.

Il se mordit sa lèvre inférieure et poussa son bras jusqu'à gagner, cassant la table au passage.

Détail technique.

Agate gonfla la poitrine en observant le jardin et la maison, souriant fièrement d'avoir trouvée un bijou pareil.

Avec l'aide des jumeaux et des relations de Flavienne, elle avait dégoté ce petit terrain où les jumeaux avaient rapidement fait pousser cette adorable maison en quelques sortilèges.

-ah, on va être bien ici, même si on sera...

Elle compta mentalement : les enfants Malfoy-Potter-Potter-Malfoy et Potter-Malfoy-Malfoy-Potter (finalement, c'est ce qui leur semblaient le plus équitable pour les noms... sans commentaire), Flavienne et elle, Tom, le couple, Kreattur, Dudley et les jumeaux.

-quinze ! Et pour héberger quinze personnes, il fallait bien ça quand même !

-Alors voici nos nouveaux voisins ? Enchanté !

Agate se tourna lentement et cligna des yeux en voyant la gamine se dresser fièrement face à elle, un rouquin accroché à son bras comme un pauvre sac à main.

Il avait l'air plus blasé que énervé de cette situation, le pauvre...

-et qui êtes vous miss ?

-Hermione Granger. Je suis la meilleure amie de Harry.

Son petit air je-sais tout énerva tout de suite Agate qui se dressa à son tour devant la gamine.

-je vois. Mais la moindre des politesses serait de laisser Harry vivre un peu sa vie de couple sans avoir une gamine toujours accrochée à ses pantalons, vous ne pensez pas ?

Oui, elle aussi pouvait avoir l'air je sais tout.

-je ne demande plus la permission à Harry de l'accompagner depuis un moment, ma vieille.

Ma _vieille_ ?

Comment ça, ma vieille ?

Elle n'était pas si âgée que ça, bien que si on regarde au niveau des statistiques nationales ou même mondiales elle avait dépassé l'âge moyen des femmes, elle ne devait pas être...

…

Bref.

-Hermione s'est bien ça ? Demanda Flavienne d'une voix douce.

Hermione se tourna vers elle, surprise, et sembla partir en admiration totale. Les enfants Potter-Malfoy (ne m'obligez pas à dire le nom complet...) avait vraiment un puissant pouvoir de séduction sur les femmes...

Digne de Potter, sans le moindre doute...

-Parrain ! Cria soudain Scorpius en lâchant la robe de Flavienne pour marcher maladroitement vers la terrasse du jardin.

L'homme chauve qui venait de perdre un bras de fer se tourna vers lui avec un sourire tendre, et se leva en accordant une petite tape sur l'épaule de son ancien ennemi. Il prit le petit môme dans ses bras et accorda un sourire immensément chaleureux à Agate.

-bonjour, très chère.

-bonjour, Tom. Je vous fait un chocolat chaud ?

-vous seriez un ange.

Agate lui sourit tranquillement et lui confia les valises avant de remonter ses manches sur ses coudes pour un bon chocolat chaud et quelques cookies pour tout le monde !

-Tom ? S'étonna Mione. Qui est-ce ?

-un jeunot que Harry a pris sous son aile, se contenta de répondre Flavienne avec un sourire mystérieux.

-bonjour, Potter, Malfoy ! Salua Agate joyeusement en arrivant à leur niveaux.

-bonjour, Agate, répondit Harry en réparant la table d'un coup de baguette.

-hmjour... marmonna Draco, perdu dans la béatitude de son bain de soleil.

-je vais préparer un goûter pour tout le monde !

-cool ! Bonjour Flavienne ! Salut Mione, Ron !

-salut Harry ! Répondirent les trois d'une même voix.

Ron parvint alors à se libérer de la poigne de sa belle brune pour se précipiter sur Harry et s'écrouler sur lui.

-RYYYYYY ! je suis si content de te voir, j'étais si inquiet !

-inquiet ? S'étonna Harry sans paraître plus surpris que ça qu'un rouquin effrayant/paniqué le sert contre lui avec la force d'un gorille.

-mais Mione me fait peur quand elle peut pas te protégeeer !

Harry ricana mais se figea en même temps que l'autre gorille roux et se tournèrent lentement vers la source de l'aura sombre et meurtrière.

Un vent étrangement peu naturel tournait autours de la née moldue.

Baguette en main, elle s'approcha lentement de ses deux amis qui se levèrent lentement sans se lâcher, s'agrippant plutôt l'un à l'autre.

-Ry ?

-on court ?

-on est pas griffondor ?

-pas devant Mione, non.

Et ils poussèrent un hurlement et partir en courant, poursuivit par une jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés. .

Draco fronça les sourcils. On le dérangeait dans son bain de soleil pour sublimer le teint de sa peau... Il va commettre un meurtre.

Oh, bien sur, maintenant qu'il était devenu l'époux de Harry, il ne devait _pas trop_ commettre de crimes, ou du moins ne pas se faire prendre.

Mais bon, il voulait rester beau merde !

C'est pas en l'empêchant de reposer sa peau qu'il garderait éternellement sa jeunesse !

Un énième hurlement le fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux, viser, tirer, lancer un accio et quelques autres sorts et il se rallongea, un Potter un peu sonné coincé sous ses bras et deux griffondors accrochés au mur.

Non mais !

.

Harry lisait la gazette du sorcier, assis sur sa terrasse en surveillant ses enfants jouer dans le jardin.

Soudain, il vit Scorpius pousser Lilyssa sans faire exprès, et cette dernière tomba sur les genoux. Elle commença à pleurer et Harry se leva.

-maître Harry Potter, je vais m'en occuper ! S'exclama Kreattur en descendant des genoux de Dudley.

-ne t'inquiète pas, Kreattur.

Il rejoint sa fille aînée et la prit dans ses bras.

-et bien, ma puce, où as-tu mal ?

Reniflant, la petite lui montra le genoux d'un air timide.

Harry se baissa alors, sous les regards attentifs de ses gamins, et lécha lentement le bobo avant de déposer un bisou dessus.

-voilà, c'est guéri !

Les autres tombèrent alors au sol d'un même mouvement. Ils se relevèrent, mimant un reniflement, et s'avancèrent dans un bel ensemble vers un Harry surpris.

-papa, fit Scorpius. J'ai bobo.

-papa bobo, dit Samael.  
-papa bobo, dit Orphée.  
-papa bobo, dit Margaux.  
-papa bobo, dit Morgane.

Harry cligna des yeux.

Quels manipulateurs, c'est bien les enfants de Malfoy, ça...

.

Cela faisait presque un an que Severus avait été forcé à vivre en tant que colocataire avec un stupide griffondor aux mauvaises habitudes les soirs de pleine lune.

Bon, son filleul n'était pas aussi stupide, il faut croire, puisqu'il arrivait à avoir des relations assez aimables avec Lupin, mais sans plus.

_Sans plus !_

-Severus...

-quoi ? Grogna l'intéressé.

-tu as grossi.

Severus lui fit les gros yeux.

La preuve qu'il n'y a _rien_ de plus : l'autre idiot se permettait ce genre de réflexion !

-tu plaisantes j'espère ? C'est plutôt toi qui grossis !

Rémus Lupin eut l'air de réfléchir, regardant l'horizon d'un air terriblement sexy, et Severus eut un doute terriblement effrayant.

Non... quand même pas ?

Après tout, le sans plus est plutôt... « sans beaucoup plus », vous comprenez ? Sans énormément plus...

Caché dans leur coin, un peu à l'écart de la maison, le couple le plus choquant de la population sorcière leva le pouce en direction de deux rouquins qui rangèrent un flacon où était écrit ''potion de fertilité'' dans leur sac avec un petit air satisfait.

.

Lilyssa, Scorpius, Orphée, Margaux, Samael et Morgane (sens de la naissance), ayant pratiquement le même age, furent envoyés à Poudlard la même année à cause du peu de différence d'âge entre eux.

Et comme ils avaient grandi dans un contexte... heu... particulier, il fut décidé qu'ils intégreraient Poudlard l'année de leur 9ans.

Sur le quai de Poudlard, les six enfants, habillées de manière chic pour les filles, et vêtus de vêtements trop grands pour les garçons, firent face à la grosse locomotive rouge avec un semblant d'appréhension correctement caché.

Ils étaient tous les six d'une beauté saisissante dû au mélange du sang de veela pour la beauté pure, et du sang de l'Elu pour le côté fascinant.

Personne ne bavait encore sur eux, heureusement.

Ils devaient être un peu trop jeune.

Ou alors l'aura dangereusement menaçante qui se dégageait des deux parents suffisait à dissuader toute tentative de matage pervers.

-allez les enfants, on se voit aux prochaines vacances, déclara Draco.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers leurs parents, larmes aux yeux.

-prenez soin de vous, et écrivez nous surtout, fit Harry avec un doux sourire.

-papas ! hurlèrent alors les six mômes en se jetant sur les deux hommes pour les enlacer (et les faire tomber au sol par la même occasion.

Bah oui, gènes Potter/Malfoy obligent, il faut qu'ils attirent l'attention.

Déjà que tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux, maintenant personne ne se gênait pour échanger des messes basses sur l'étrange famille du survivant et du fils de mangemort.

Faudra se méfier des mômes si on ne veut pas se retrouver avec une flopée de mages noirs en Angleterre !

-allons allons, le train va partir, il faut y aller, fit Harry en se dégageant et remettant ses enfants debout.

-passez un bon voyage, et n'allez pas à Griffondor, dit tranquillement Draco en redressant les filles avant de grimacer en sentant le coude de son mari s'enfoncer dans les côtes.

Les enfants commencèrent à partir et grimper dans le train, mais Scorpius resta un peu pour finalement aller voir ses pères et chuchoter :

-dites au revoir de ma part à parrain, et qu'il mange un peu plus s'il ne veut pas que tatie Agate s'énerve encore.

Il leur fit alors un sourire et partit en courant rejoindre sa sœur jumelle.

Le train partit, le quai se vida.

Harry et Draco était encore là.

Puis la nuit tomba, et quand ils furent sûr de ne plus être surpris, ils fondirent en larmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Leurs petits anges leur manquaient déjà...

.

Deux fioles. _Deux _fioles remplies de liquide **bleu **!

Le fameux liquide bleu !

L'effrayant et redouté liquide bleu pastel !

Par Merlin, Morgane, Venus, Salazar et le dieu des chaussettes...

-c'est un cauchemar, dit Severus.

Puis il s'évanouit.

Et Rémus, après trois secondes et deux dixièmes où il fut joyeux comme un puceau, s'évanouit à son tour.

.

-et bien ! S'exclama Théo en remplissant un verre de plus.

-et bien, cette histoire nous en aura fait voir de belles, soupira Dean.

Le serpentard hocha la tête et avala le verre en tendant l'autre à son invité.

-au moins, maintenant c'est fini. Ça commençait à devenir n'importe quoi avec ses bébés qui sortent de nulle part en... en... Pourquoi tu met ta main là, au juste ?

-dis-moi, Théodore...

-heu... ouais ?

-tu me ferais un bébé, toi aussi ?

Théo aurait bien voulu répliquer... En fait il l'aurait sûrement fait si seulement il aurait su parler à un moment pareil (bah oui, pour dire quoi ? POURQUOI LES GRIFFONDORS SONT AUSSI DIRECTS AU JUSTE ?) et qu'une bouche avide ne lui dévorait pas la bouche en ce moment. Un volcan s'embrassa dans son ventre et il ne put que répondre au baiser.

Très bonne idée, cette bouteille de vin... ça lui donnait des idées magnifiques en tête.

Il était temps de vérifier cette rumeur, sur les griffondor qui seraient plus inventifs que quiconque une fois sous les draps (ou contre un mur, ou par terre, ou dans des lieux publics, ou sur le toit d'une maison, ou au beau milieu d'une rue fréquentée, ou...).

Un peu à l'écart de la maison, un vieux sorcier serrait deux rouquins contre lui en s'exclamant :

-c'est tellement généreux de votre part de contribuer ainsi au bonheur universel !

Avec le même sourire satisfait, ils rangèrent d'un même mouvement leur bouteille de vin dans leur sac.

Du plus bel effet, cet aphrodisiaque...

Avec la nouvelle branche de recherche de leur boutique (amour sexe et beauté), il n'existera bientôt plus énormément de gay célibataire sur la planète...

.

-Draco mon amour ?

-hm ? Répondit ledit amour en levant les yeux vers son mari.

-tu vas rire...

-en général, quand un griffondor commence comme ça, je ne rigole absolument pas.

Harry fit un petit sourire gêné, puis sortit un flacon de son dos.

-tu te rappelles de cette potion ?

Cette histoire de bébés n'était pas fini, si vous voulez mon avis...

* * *

**En fait si, elle est fin****ie : Fin !**

**Merci de m'avoir suivit jusque là, j'espère que vous avez apprécié autant que moi (j'ai beaucoup beaucoup apprécié *croise les doigts et prie* ) et que ce couple vous manquera.**

**J'espère aussi que la lectrice sadique qui m'a demandé de finaliser le couple**** Dudley/Kreattur l'a dans les dents, et qu'elle m'en veut pas trop** ***part se cacher en tirant la langue***

**Bref, il n'y aura pas de suite, désolé, je pense que j'ai assez déconné comme ça sur eux, mais passez sur mon blog, il y a les résumé d'autres fic plus ****ou moins drôles selon, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et faites moi un petit coucou:)** **à la prochaine !**

**Yume la jolie pitite chaussette rayée et cannibale u_u  
**


End file.
